Marginality Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Lancement du concours N 14: Marre des Bella timides et coincées ? Marre du gentil Edward gentleman et romantique ? Marre des Rosalie froides et hautaines ? ON VEUT DE LA MARGINALITE !
1. Règlement

**MARGINALITY CONTEST…**

Marre des Bella timides et coincées ?

Marre du gentil Edward gentleman et romantique ?

Marre des Carlisle tout paternalistes et professionnels ?

Marre des Esmée protectrices et aimantes ?

Marre des Rosalie froides et hautaines ?

Marre des Alice excentriques et fanas de shopping ?

Marre des Jasper qui souffrent de son don, perpétuellement tendus ?

Marre des Emmett lourdauds et blagueurs ?

...

**ON VEUT DE LA MARGINALITÉ !**

**.**

Qu'ils soient punks, rastas, drogués, tatoués, piercés ou tout simplement des personnes qui ne mangent que des produits bio, entre autres, à vous de créer un **OS LEMON** d'un minimum de 2500 mots (pas de  
maximum) sur ce qu'est la marginalité, ce que c'est de ne pas vivre suivant les normes de notre société.

.

**Attention, il y a quelques règles à respecter :**

- Utiliser **obligatoirement**ces trois mots : Bizarre, marginal, loufoque.

**-** **Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini**. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours ou des semaines, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent!

**-** **Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS** (oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) **maximum**! De même pour les quatre mains qui sont autorisées.

- Essayez **d'évitez les grosses fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographes** dans le cas où vous n'avez pas de Bêta pour vous corriger afin que vos lecteurs soient focalisés sur votre histoire et pas sur vos erreurs de  
tape^^

-Rajoutez l'en-tête ci-dessous à chaque début d'OS :

.

**MARGINALITY CONTEST**

**Mon nom de plume :**

**Disclaimer:  
**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (ou autre), seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !  
**.**

.

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!**  
Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**  
C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur, à cette adresse:

**contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com**

(retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF) ou de laisser un MP sur notre compte FF !

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !**

Il est normal que nous vous demandions de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et le noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.  
.

.  
Le concours débutera le 14/05/2012 et sera clôturé le 17/06/2012  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 18/06/2012 au 24/06/2012 inclus.  
Les résultats seront affichés le 25/06/2012.

**.**  
**.**  
Que vous soyez des auteurs confirmés ou de simples graines en attente de s'épanouir sous une plume, venez participer à ce défi que nous vous lançons !  
Big kisses,  
le staff du forum


	2. Le soleil au rendezvous

MARGINALITY CONTEST

Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Enfin du soleil, je sens que ça va être une bonne journée. Je déambule dans les couloirs de la fac affublée de mes éternelles Doc Martins pas lacées, mon jeans troué de partout et mon débardeur des Sex Pistols qui fut-il y a longtemps un t-shirt mais je l'avais un peu customisé, bon ok, j'ai juste décousu les manches et ouvert le col. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon fou au sommet de ma tête, vu que j'ai le crâne rasé du niveau des oreilles jusqu'à la nuque. Ce mois-ci, j'ai des mèches violettes, le mois dernier, elles étaient rouges, et peut être que le prochain coup ça sera bleu. Je joue avec mon piercing que je fais bouger entre mes lèvres alors que je vois ce crétin de Jacob Black baver. Jacob Black, capitaine de l'équipe de football américain de la fac, il a un muscle et deux cerveaux. Ouais dans son crâne un muscle et ses deux cerveaux ce sont ses bras. Il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude le pauvre, mais bon même si il est bête comme ses pieds, je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal dans son genre, pas au point de me le faire, mais pas mal. Je lui fais un doigt en passant, les poms-poms girls accrochées à lui affichent une mine outrée. Bandes de morues, jamais rien vu de leur vie celles là. Bon il est vrai, que je sors un peu de l'ordinaire, et encore je ne vous ai pas parlé de mes tatouages. J'en ai un sur l'aine, un dans le bas du dos, un à la nuque et un à l'intérieur de chaque poignet. Du coup je ne rentre pas dans les cases, on me trouve bizarre, loufoque mais j'aime ça ne pas être comme les autres, j'en suis même fière.

Je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin, je dois aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon beau-frère. Eh oui, il sort avec mon frère Jasper. Du gâchis je vous dis. C'est vrai quoi, deux beaux mecs comme ça, ça devrait être interdit qu'ils soient homos. Je rigole bien entendu, j'adore mon frère, je reconnais qu'il est beau mais eurk, rien que de l'imaginer nu, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur.

Bon, je m'égare, Do You wanna touch me résonne, je sors mon téléphone c'est Edward qui m'appelle.

- Oui mon chou dis-je en décrochant

- Bella tu fais chier, ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends

- Rho, t'excite pas je suis là dans deux minutes

- Ouais dépêche rétorque t'il en raccrochant.

Je suis Bella, 22 ans toujours à la bourre, mais rien à carrer. J'arrive enfin au Starbucks du coin, Edward m'attend à une table, il m'a déjà commandé mon muffin préféré et mon jus d'orange pressée.

- Hum tu est un amour, je souffle en embrassant sa joue, tu ne serais pas gay et avec mon frère, je crois que je t'aurais roulé une pelle dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'est con répond-il en rigolant, il sait que j'adore l'emmerder, c'est mon sport favori.

- Bon t'avais quoi de si urgent à me dire ? le questionnais-je

- Voilà, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon demi-frère il me semble

- Oui, comment c'est déjà ? Charles ?

- C'est Carlisle me corrige t'il,

- Carlisle donc, alors c'est quoi le problème l'interrogeais-je

- Il est rentré de Londres où il vivait depuis 10 ans, et veut me voir, et j'ai peur d'y aller seul et je ne veux pas y aller direct avec Jasper, j'ai peur qu'il réagisse comme papa. Alors tu voudrais bien m'accompagner me demande t'il

- Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire passer pour ta copine, parce qu'il le croira jamais en me voyant lui répondis-je

- Non, non, t'inquiètes pas je lui dirai bien que tu est ma meilleure amie, mais tu comprends j'avais douze ans quand il est parti, et lui avait le même âge que moi aujourd'hui. Et vu comment il est parti de la maison sans jamais donner signe de vie, je crains un peu nos retrouvailles m'explique t'il

- Ok, mon bichon, j'en suis, mais par contre si il est aussi cul pincé que votre père, ne t'étonnes pas que je l'envoie chier m'exclamais-je

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça a dégénéré et qu'il est parti, il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui dis t'il les yeux dans le vague.

- Hey, t'est pas comme lui toi non plus le rassurais-je

Il me fait un sourire, et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, chose dont il a horreur, monsieur j'ai jamais un cheveu qui dépasse. Il m'énerve à être toujours bien coiffé. Faut que je le fasse chier, c'est une seconde nature chez moi.

- On y va me questionne t'il en se levant de sa chaise et en mettant sa veste

- Où ?

- Ben voir Carlisle répond t'il

- Quoi maintenant ? répliquais-je, je n'ai même pas fini mon muffin

- Ben oui, il tient un bar et m'a dit de passer quand je le voulais, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux, et puis ton muffin tu le finiras en chemin affirme t'il

-Ok on est parti alors.

Nous voilà donc en route pour le « Bad Reputation », le pub du demi-frère d'Edward. Rien que le nom me plaît bien, espérons que ce Carlisle soit moins con que leur père.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'aime pas celui là. Ah si, il croît que c'est de ma faute si son fils est gay, que si je ne lui avais pas présenté mon frère, il serait marié à une fille de bonne famille, et que je le dévergonde. Tu parles, plus réac tu meurs.

Tout en marchant, on parle du sujet de prédilection de mon ami : mes conquêtes. A chaque fois, mes déboires amoureux ont le mérite de le faire rire.

- Tu vois, j'ai du apprendre à ce cher James que le clito n'était pas une voiture, et ce qu'étaient les préliminaires, tellement j'en ai eu marre, je l'ai foutu à la porte et je me suis finie toute seule. Heureusement que mon bon vieux Robert avait encore des piles lui racontais-je dépitée.

Edward comme d'habitude est écroulé de rire.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr que si cet acteur anglais apprend que tu as nommé ton gode en son honneur, il va rappliquer en courant s'exclame t'il hilare.

- Trou du cul rétorquais-je en lui frappant l'épaule

Alors que nous approchons du lieu de rencontre, j'entends de la musique résonner, et de la bonne, de celle que j'aime, plus on se rapproche et plus je reconnais la chanson qui passe « the passenger » d'Iggy pop. J'adore.

On entre dans le bar et c'est tout à fait l'ambiance que j'aime, je me sens chez moi ici. Edward se dirige vers le comptoir pour demander son frère alors que je contemple admirative les lieux. Un repère de marginaux dirait Cullen Senior.

Edward me rejoint et nous nous asseyons à une table, en attendant je commande une chope de bière, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Je regarde mon meilleur ami qui est stressé, je lui prend la main et lui serre en signe de réconfort. C'est là qu'arrive un putain de beau mec brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, un piercing à l'arcade, un au labret, plusieurs anneaux à chaque oreilles, des tatouages pleins les bras. Alors que je le reluque, je remarque ces yeux, les mêmes que ceux d'Edward. Pas de doutes, c'est bien son frère, j'en ai la confirmation au moment ou ils se serrent dans leur bras.

OH ! MY FUCKING ! GOD ! Rien que de voir ce gars, j'ai des idées lubriques.

- Bon petit frère, tu me présentes pas ta petite amie dit mon nouveau fantasme sur pattes de sa voie suave.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ma petite amie répond Edward, juste ma meilleure amie. Bella voici Carlisle mon grand frère, Carlisle voici Bella

- Enchanté Bella souffle Carlisle

- euh, oui enchantée de même balbutiais-je.

Carlisle s'assoit avec nous, et au fur et à mesure, je me décoince, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis loin d'être du genre timide, heureusement d'ailleurs que ça n'a pas duré longtemps sinon j'en connais un qui m'en aurait parlé pendant 20 ans.

- Alors petit frère, les amours ? Le questionne Carlisle

Alors que je vois Edward commencer à paniquer, je réponds pour lui.

- Edward sort avec mon frère depuis 2 ans

- Waouh, papa a du en faire une attaque, j'aurais bien aimé être là le jour ou tu lui a appris rit-il

- Ah c'était effectivement un grand moment me remémorais-je en souriant

- Tu y étais ? Non trop fort, j'espère que tu as filmé ce grand moment rigole t'il

- Peut être qu'il est possible que j'ai laissé mon portable en mode vidéo à ce moment là attestais-je

- Toi t'est une vraie dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celui de mon meilleur ami. Ça doit être une marque de fabrique chez eux !

Après deux heures où il nous a raconté ses dix ans d'absence, Carlisle et Edward se promirent de se revoir souvent.

Edward rentre à la maison passer une soirée en amoureux avec Jasper, et moi j'ai prévu de traîner par ci par là, histoire de rentrer le plus tard possible et de ne pas les déranger.

- Bonne soirée Edward, la prochaine fois viens avec Jasper, je serais heureux de le rencontrer. Et toi tu fais quoi Bella ? Tu sais tu peux rester, on discutera et je te montrerai mes vinyles me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

- Ok, pourquoi pas lui répondis-je

Après un dernier au revoir à Edward, Carlisle m'entraîne dans son appart au dessus du bar pour soi disant me montrer sa collection de vinyles.

A peine la porte s'est refermée sur nous, qu'on se jette l'un sur l'autre. Sa bouche attaque la mienne voracement, sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres, et cherche la mienne. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il presse les siennes sur mes hanches.

Alors qu'à bout de souffle, nous rompons le baiser, il me dit qu'il en a eu envie dès qu'il m'avait vue. Je continue à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en descendant mes mains sur son torse musclé, je lui enlève son tee-shirt et part à la découverte de ses mamelons que je me mets à sucer avec avidité tout en continuant ma progression vers le bas. Il m'enlève à son tour mon débardeur alors que je défais son jean et plonges ma main dans son boxer à la rencontre de son membre gorgé de désir.

Il m'embrasse à son tour en descendant vers ma poitrine, alors qu'il capture un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir qui lui arrache un sourire satisfait.

Avec ses doigts fins il cajole mon autre sein alors que je continue ma progression et lui fait descendre son jean ainsi que son boxer. Il va goûter à ma médecine, je fais courir mes lèvres sur son membre. Je l'engloutis dans ma bouche et fais plusieurs va-et-vient sur son sexe en creusant bien mes joues pour qu'il sente bien l'effet de mon piercing, puis je commence à le mordiller doucement.

- Oh putain Bella tu vas me tuer halète t-il alors que je continue de le sucer avidement tout en faisant rouler ses bourses entre mes doigts.

- Arrêtes, sinon je vais exploser avant d'avoir pu te toucher souffle t'il tout en me relevant le menton.

Il finit de me déshabiller et tombe à genoux face à mon sexe. Il dessine de son doigt le contour de mon tatouage qui part de ma hanche et qui se termine sur mon pubis. Puis ses doigts dérivent vers mes lèvres, commencent à les caresser puis il en rentre un dans mon vagin tandis que ses lèvres attaquent mon clitoris. Je sens que je suis mouillée au possible, jamais un mec m'a fait cet effet en me touchant si peu. Je sens mes parois se resserrer au fur et à mesure qu'il me pénètre de sa langue et de ses doigts. A ce rythme là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Il remonte une de ses mains et vient titiller un de mes tétons alors que je passe une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je sens mon orgasme éclater, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, elles ont la consistance de la gelée. Il a juste le temps de me retenir sous les bras avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol.

Je le sens se déplacer alors que je suis encore dans les limbes du plaisir. J'entends la déchirure de l'emballage du préservatif et je sais que c'est le signal pour plus de plaisir.

Ses mains attrapent mes fesses en coupe, il me soulève et je noue mes chevilles autour de ses hanches, il me plaque contre la porte, et me pénètre d'un seul coup.

-Mon dieu que c'est bon, vas-y continue m'exaltais-je alors que ses va-et-vient se font de plus en plus rapides. Mon dos claque contre la porte, demain j'aurais sûrement des bleus mais c'est tellement bon que je m'en fous.

Je l'entends grogner alors que nos corps sont dégoulinants de sueur, je sens mes parois se refermer une nouvelle fois sur lui.

- Plus vite, je vais venir soufflais-je. Je le sens accélérer ses mouvements, il lâche une de mes fesses pour aller frotter mon clitoris, je hurle de plaisir au même moment que lui.

A bout de souffle et de force, on s'effondre tous les deux sur le parquet.

- Waouh, c'était…Waouh dit-il en reprenant sa respiration

- Pas mieux dis je

Alors qu'on se regarde à travers nos cils, on comprend que ce n'était que le début.

- Je peux emprunter ta douche le questionnais-je mutine espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

- Bien sûr, mais je viens, j'en ai pas fini avec toi répond-il en m'aidant à me relever.

- j'y comptais bien.

Il me reprit dans ses bras, et me porta dans sa salle de bain tout en m'embrassant.

Cette nuit là après avoir essayé la douche, le canapé, la table du salon et pour finir le lit, on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors que je me réveille doucement, je vois Carlisle allongé sur le côté un bras surélève sa tête, il me regarde et me dis

- Ça te dirais que ce ne soit pas juste une nuit tous les deux m'interroge t'il prudent

- Je crois qu'après ce que tu m'as fait vivre cette nuit, j'ai envie que ce ne soit pas juste une nuit, et je crois que je peux même jeter Robert.

- C'est qui Robert ? C'est ton mec ? demande t'il surprit

- Non rigolais-je, mais si tu est sage un jour je te le montrerais. C'est ton frère qui va rire, lui qui se fout de moi tout le temps

- En tous cas, il me tarde de dire à mon père que je sors avec toi, rigole t'il

- Il va être fou de joie ironisais-je

- Dis tu crois qu'Edward accepterais de filmer sa réaction sourit-il

- j'en suis sûre dis je en me jetant sur ses lèvres, prémices d'un nouveau round.

Ai-je dis qu'il me rend nympho ?


	3. To start everything over

**MARGINALITY CONTEST**

Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum****  
****Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_**To start everything over. **__  
__  
__  
__PDV Bella__  
__  
__Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 24 ans. Ma vie n'a jamais été rose. Je ne supporte pas tous ces gosses qui se plaignent de leur vie alors qu'ils ont tout,__ des parents et de l'argent. Alors que moi je n'ai jamais rien eu, même pas la chance de connaître mes parents._

_Je suis orpheline, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde quant à mon père il est mort quelques années plus tard, quand j'avais 8 ans, et je me suis retrouvée dans un orphelinat sans personne. J'ai grandi en entendant tout le monde me dire que j'étais bizarre et marginale car, oui je le suis depuis que l'avais vu lui, ce jeune garçon qui n'avait peur de rien._

_Jasper Whitlock. J'aimais son côté casse-cou, mais surtout, il était un pur cow-boy sorti de son Texas natal. J'avais 12 ans la première fois que je l'ai vu : lui et son père nous donnaient des cours d'équitation. Ils nous apprenaient à monter, à les brosser les chevaux mais aussi à les soigner et j'aimais ça._

_Un jour l'orphelinat me trouva une famille. J'allais avoir 13 ans. Qui pouvait bien vouloir de moi ?_

_J'ai donc dû partir avec cette famille. Les Cullen. Ils avaient déjà trois adolescents avec eux, Edward Masen 12 ans, Emmett McCarty 13ans, et Alice Brandon 12ans._

_J'ai donc dû partir avec cet homme Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée Cullen. Mais tout ça ne finira pas bien, car en vérité cette famille est la plus loufoque et folle que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

_Car ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était pas une nouvelle fille, c'était carrément une bonne à tout faire ! En effet, tout comme les trois autres je devais servir Monsieur et Madame Cullen comme ils le désiraient. Cette situation a duré jusqu'à ma majorité, où un soir j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je me suis barrée de cette maison de fous._

_Ils ne supportaient pas le look que j'avais adopté, c'est à dire bottes de cowboy, jeans, chemise et chapeau en mémoire de mon ami de toujours et d'enfance Jasper Whitlock._

_J'ai pris le premier vol pour le Texas sans regret._

Á mon arrivée, je n'avais rien, pas un centime, le peu d'argent que j'avais était parti dans mon billet d'avion. Il me fallait un travail mais je n'avais aucun diplôme. Car oui, les Cullen ne voulaient pas nous mettre au lycée. Ils disaient que tous ces cours étaient inutiles pour nous car nous n'étions que des bons à rien. Juste bons à faire le ménage et les servir.

_Je me retrouvai donc dans cette ville ensoleillée et je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais j'avais encore toutes mes connaissances sur l'équitation. Je pourrais peut-être me proposer pour travailler dans un ranch?_

_C'est comme ça que j'étais devenue palefrenière au Ranch Angel's King. Au début, je ne travaillais que dans les boxes. Je changeai la paille, enlevai le crottin et distribuai le foin, enfin les bases. Tout changea un jour où Éric, le patron reçoit un poulain qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il devait le débourrer mais impossible. Éric et sa femme Angéla ont découvert qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir, le poulain était un étalon sauvage, un pur mustang. Ils voulaient le relâcher et le soir avant son départ je suis allée le voir. Il était magnifique avec cette couleur noir, son regard qui semblait appeler à l'aide. Je me suis donc approchée du box de cet étalon de même pas trois ans (on ne débourre pas les chevaux avant 2 ans et demi) et j'ai tendu la main. Il m'a sentie et à partir de ce moment-là, je pus le toucher. Le lendemain très tôt dans la matinée, je suis sortie et j'ai pris le mustang avec moi pour l'emmener dans le rond de longe. (il n'y a presque jamais de manèges dans les structures d'équitation américaine aux US, et encore moins au Texas, où il fait très chaud) Très doucement, j'ai commencé à le travailler, sans lui faire peur ni le brutaliser. Cette bête était magnifique, elle était pure. Au bout de deux heures à travailler avec lui, je suis montée sur son dos, tout en lui parlant et j'ai fait le tour du rond de longe avec lui à cru. Il était encore fougueux mais ça a été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Éric qui sortait à ce moment-là, n'en revenait pas que je monte ce cheval sauvage. Je me dirigeai vers Éric, mais pas trop près et descendis du mustang en lui caressant le flanc, puis rejoignis Éric. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu mon premier cheval à débourrer. Le mustang ne se laissait approcher par personne à part moi, c'est donc tout naturellement que le couple me le donna.  
Et c'est comme ça que j'ai hérité de Jazz. J'adorais le monter à cru, on pouvait se balader pendant des heures sans que rien nous fatigue._

_Mais 5 ans après mon arrivée Éric est mort d'un accident de voiture. Angéla ne connaissant rien au dressage de chevaux ni du travail de ranch, voulait tout vendre, ce qui voulait dire que Jazz et moi aurions dû partir. Mais après lecture du testament d'Éric, Angéla avec le plus beau des sourires m'apprit que le ranch était à moi, à condition qu'Angéla reste. Je n'en revenais pas et c'est comme ça que moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je suis devenue propriétaire du Ranch Angel's._

_Un __an après la mort d'Éric, Angela ne supportait plus la vie au Ranch. Trop de souvenirs la tourmentaient, elle est donc partie pour retrouver ses parents qui sont originaires de Dallas. Je restai donc seule sur place. Mais un an après le départ d'Angela, je __ne m'en sortais plus, j'ai donc dû recruter du personnel du coin et très vite il me __fallut__ une personne pour cuisiner pour tout ce beau petit monde. C'est ainsi que j'ai retrouvé Alice Brandon. Elle était aussi partie et il parait que les garçons avaient au__ssi pris la fuite. Les Cullen n'étaient vraiment pas content, ce qui me fit bien rire. Alice devint donc ma cuisinière, puis Edward est arrivé, il cherchait lui aussi du travail. Je l'ai donc embauché comme palefrenier pour faire les boxes. Puis ce fut le __tour d'Emmett de venir. Il connaissait les chevaux, je l'ai donc embauché comme cavalier et moniteur. C'est comme ça que 8 ans après mon départ de chez les Cullen, je suis devenue une cow-girl du Texas. Nous avions beaucoup de succès, et notre meilleur exe__mple était Jazz, mon mustang que personne ne pouvait toucher. __  
__  
__Aujourd'hui, notre ranch allait avoir de la visite. Oui, nous ouvrions notre ranch aux personnes voulant faire des balades à cheval, nous donnions aussi des cours aux personnes voulant apprend__re.__  
__  
__Ainsi, ce matin je me suis levée à 5 heure pour tout préparer, mais aussi aller voir Jazz et passer un moment avec lui, car la journée allait être long. Je croisai Rosalie Hale, notre palefrenière. Elle n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi: elle était __grande et blonde, un vrai mannequin, mais elle avait la joie de vivre et toujours le sourire.__  
__  
__**-Bonjour Rosalie. Déjà au travail?**__  
__  
__**-Ho, Bella Bonjour! Oui déjà. Keila**__ avait besoin d'un bon pansage avant l'arrivée des clients, me dit-elle avec un sourire, t__out en marchant vers les cuisines pour le petit déjeuner. Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers le box de Jazz, quand je vis une personne caresser mon cheval. Un homme grand, avec des cheveux blonds dépassant de son chapeau lui parlait doucement.__  
__Cette personn__e me disait quelque chose, mais je ne pouvai__s__ remettre un nom sur cette personne, surtout que je la voyai__s__ de dos.__  
__  
__**-Que faites-vous ici? Que voulez-vous ?**__, dis-je sur un fort ton de reproche. Je ne supportais pas __qu'on touche à mon mustang. Jazz était mon s__eul ami, on se comprenait tous les deux. Cet homme se retourna__ vers moi et me regarda avec un__ sourire en coin. Je restai figée sur place, car cette personne je la connaissais. Je la connaissais même depuis 12 ans exactement. Il avait changé: ses cheveux b__londs étaient plus longs, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait une petit barbe de trois jours négligée, mais ce qui me confirma que c'était bien lui, c'était son regard d'un vert pur qui avait tendance à changer de couleur selon la lumière. Il était de__venu vraiment séduisant.__  
__  
__**-Bonjour Bella, **__me dit-il de sa voix de velours. Je le regardai sans savoir quoi dire. Lui ne se départit pas de son sourire.__  
__  
__-__**Jasper! Mais comment...?,**__ dis-je tout en le regardant et sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il__ se trouva devant moi à quelques centimètres. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je fus choquée sur le coup, mais trop vite mon corps répondit à celui de Jasper et se colla contre lui. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains s__e placèrent sur mes reins. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Mon cœur, mon corps, tout appellait Jasper.__  
__Très vite nos vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol de la grange. Jasper me porta et me colla contre la porte d'un des boxes vides. Il me __coucha sur la paille tout en explorant mon corps. Je n'étais plus que soupirs et gémissements. Sa bouche descendit sur mon intimité déjà bien trempée. Il donna un coup de langue sur mon bouton de bonheur et je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Un feu naiss__ant dans mon bas vendre, il rendra deux doigts dans mon minou et je n'étais plus de ce monde. Je jouis de bonheur alors que je me resserai contre ses doigts. J'étais sur une autre planète. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi: très vite ses doigts f__urent remplacés par sa queue et je poussai un cri.__  
__  
__**- JASPER ! **__, alors qu'il débutait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Très vite le boxe fut rempli de gémissements, de soupirs et de grognements. Je ne savais plus où je me trouvais, mes jambes se nouèrent autou__r de ses reins, alors que ses __va-et-vient__ devenaient plus durs et rapides.__  
__  
__**- Humm Bella tu es si serrée, faite pour moi.**_

_J'avais perdu tout contact avec la réalité quand j'explosai en même temps que lui dans un orgasme plus intense que ce que je n'avais vécu jusque-là. Si on m'avait dit que mes retrouvailles avec Jasper se passeraient de cette façon, alors j'aurais tout fait pour le revoir plus tôt et ne plus le laisser repartir._


	4. Fiesta Gothique

**Marginality Contest**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Fiesta gothique

**Disclaimer**** : **  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
**Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgra****tuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_**"Soirée Goths & Vamps"**_

_**Venez nombreux et n'hésitez pas à venir accompagnés.**_

_**Laissez vos préjugés de côté et imprégnez-vous de notre ambiance.**_

_**Au plaisir de vous voir,**_

_**Vos dévoués serviteurs E & J.**_

_**PS : Tenue de rigueur exigée...**_

Je regardai encore et encore ce carton d'invitation qui avait été déposé dans ma boîte aux lettres. Un carton noir, avec des inscriptions rouge sang.

J'avais entendu parler de cette communauté. Ils s'étaient installés dans un ancien château, aux abords de la ville et faisaient régulièrement parler d'eux, la plupart du temps à tort. C'étaient des marginaux, et pour la moitié des gens de cette ville, ils étaient responsables de la plupart des évènements qui entachaient sa réputation. Pourquoi soupçonner un citadin innocent alors qu'un type moitié gothique moitié vampire faisait un candidat idéal?

Je secouai la tête face à cette injustice. Je décidai de réfléchir sérieusement à cette invitation. Je pourrais peut-être faire un papier intéressant après cette fête et impressionner mon boss. La tâche s'avérait difficile mais pourquoi pas...

Après tout, j'étais moi aussi une marginale à ma façon. Je m'étais toujours sentie à part des autres, différente, et complètement à côté de la plaque... au grand dam de mes parents. Je n'avais jamais suivi leurs choix et leurs décisions. J'avais toujours tout fait par moi-même, et leurs recommandations m'étaient toujours passées au-dessus de la tête. Cela ne faisait pas de moi une mauvaise fille ou une rebelle mais ils avaient eu du mal à encaisser le fait que je ne devienne pas avocate ou professeur de littérature. Mon poste de responsable de la rubrique mode d'un magazine féminin était loin, très loin de leurs espérances à mon sujet!

J'avais aussi quitté le soleil et le farniente pour venir travailler à la campagne, loin de chez eux, et cela aussi avait été un coup dur. On s'appelait régulièrement, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais proche d'eux...

Je retournai le carton. La soirée avait lieu ce soir, à partir de 21 heures. Ça me laissait largement le temps de trouver une tenue adéquate car je n'avais dans mes placards ni tenue de vampire, ni tenue gotique. Je savais où j'allais pouvoir dénicher mon bonheur, et j'espérai qu'Alice me laisserait décider un minimum de ce que je porterai !

Alice était la seule amie que j'avais ici et elle était aussi ma collaboratrice. Je faisais toujours appel à elle pour illustrer mes articles, et elle se complaisait vraiment à le faire. Alice pouvait à la fois tenir le rôle de créatrice, de conseillère et de modèle. Rien ne lui faisait peur, et c'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Nous étions de très bonnes amies et nous pouvions toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts lorsque je pénétrai dans sa boutique.

" Bellaa ! Quelle surprise! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui! Comment vas-tu?"

"Bonjour Alice. Je vais très bien, merci. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin d' acheter une tenue... hum... spéciale."

"Oh... Un rencard?" sourit-elle

"Non. Une fête."

"Quel genre de fête?" demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

Je lui montrai le carton d'invitation, et elle fit la moue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me dit :

"Bella, c'est ce soir?"

"Oui. Donc c'est urgent! Dis-moi que tu as ce qu'il me faut! S'il-te-plaît!"

"Tu sais bien que oui Bells, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Mais..."

"Quoi? Tu désapprouves que j'y aille?"

"Non, c'est juste que j'aurais voulu venir avec toi."

"Tu peux venir! Tu seras mon invitée." souris-je.

"J'aurais aimé. Mais je ne peux pas... Stephan m'a invitée au resto..." rougit-elle.

"Ohhh... Je suis contente pour toi!" annonçai-je en la serrant dans mes bras. "Ce dîner vaut mille fois cette soirée Alice, crois-moi!"

" J'espère que tu dis vrai. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment. Allons voir ce que j'ai en magasin pour toi Bella!"

Après avoir essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues, j'optai enfin pour une magnifique robe bustier en satin rouge à motifs noirs en dentelle. Un ruban en soie était entrecroisé sur le devant et une rose noire était cousue côté cœur. La robe était courte, légèrement moulante, et m'allait comme un gant. Alice m'apporta des bottes en cuir noir avec des lacets et des boucles. Les talons étaient hauts mais ils mettaient en valeur mes longues jambes graciles. Je me regardai dans le miroir et me trouvai bizarre... Différente même. Mais je me plus ainsi.

"Après un superbe maquillage, tu seras parfaite Bella." sourit Alice. "Tu es magnifique."

"Merci Alice. Je me sens vraiment bien dans cette robe, c'est incroyable!"

"Elle est faite pour toi, pas de doutes!"

Je remerciai Alice et lui réglai mes achats. Elle emballa ma robe soigneusement, ainsi que les bottes. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance pour son rendez-vous avec Stephan et quittai sa boutique. Je m'arrêtai chez le bijoutier du coin et achetai une parure pour aller avec ma tenue et le thème de la soirée. Je craquai littéralement pour un petit dragon en argent que le vendeur me mit aussitôt autour du cou.

"C'est parfait sur vous Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous suggérer ces boucles pour aller avec?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que je vais plutôt opter pour de simples anneaux." lui dis-je poliment en lui montrant ce que je voulais.

"Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle, je vous les sors immédiatement."

J'achetai mes articles et rentrai chez moi. Il était déjà tard, et il me restait juste assez de temps pour manger un morceau, prendre une bonne douche, m'habiller et me maquiller. Je m'observai une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, et me détaillai. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais pas mal. Sexy, mais classe à la fois. Rien de vulgaire, ni de cliché par rapport à la soirée !

J'espérai faire mon petit effet à cette fête, qui était une sacrée opportunité pour m'éclater, et découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'avais la ferme intention d'en profiter au maximum, quitte à faire les trucs les plus déments.

Je vérifiai ma tenue une dernière fois, et partis au volant de mon Audi vers le château. Le lieu était impressionnant, mais donnait étrangement envie d'y entrer. Il y avait déjà foule sur le parking. Combien de personnes avaient-ils invitées? Comment avaient-ils sélectionné leurs invités?

( : / www . youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ)

De la musique me parvenait depuis l'intérieur. Profonde, violente et entraînante. J'avançai d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée et présentai mon carton d'invitation au gorille devant la porte. Ce mec avait une carrure imposante, et il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il me rendit mon carton et me sourit. Je restai bouche-bée et immobile devant son sourire. Ses canines étaient légèrement plus longues que la normale.

"Vous pouvez entrer, Mademoiselle. Le vestiaire est à droite." m'annonça-t-il, fier de son petit manège.

"M...Merci."

Il rit alors que je pénétrai dans le hall, sombre et frais. Je trouvai le vestiaire et y découvrit un homme habillé en vampire. Il me salua et me demanda mon carton.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère Bella."

"Bienvenue Bella. Voici ton ticket de vestiaire, garde-le bien précieusement, car un évènement exceptionnel va se produire ce soir, et il se peut que tu en sois l'héroïne..." dit-il de sa voix mystérieuse et théâtrale.

"Quel genre d'évènement?" demandai-je surprise.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler quoique ce soit, beauté."

Je rougis en lui tendant mon manteau. Ses yeux bruns étaient braqués sur moi et il me souriait, dévoilant un magnifique sourire. Ses canines à lui aussi étaient étrangement longues. En même temps, j'étais dans une soirée organisée par des gothiques fans de vampires, alors pourquoi j'étais étonnée? Je remerciai mon hôte et partis en direction de la fête.

Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. L'ambiance était électro-rock, et les invités dansaient au rythme saccadé de Marilyn Manson. Je repérai le bar et m'y dirigeai sans plus attendre. Je n'étais pas du genre coincée mais après avoir vu deux "vampires", j'avais besoin d'un verre. Rapidement.

( : / www . youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=5V2HNn4e1Q8)

"Un rhum coca, s'il-vous-plaît!" criai-je au serveur.

"Ça roule beauté!" me répondit-il. Je sursautai alors que je reconnaissais cette voix.

"Vous?"

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais."

"Tu te dédoubles pour assurer le vestiaire et le bar?" demandai-je perplexe.

"Non, j'ai remplacé Rosalie quelques instants. Une retouche maquillage..." me souffla-t-il. "Ma vraie place est ici, derrière ce bar. Et j'anime aussi les soirées parfois... Enfin tu verras tout à l'heure!" m'annonce-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Je vois. Tu..."

"Jake ! Toujours en train de draguer les nouvelles!" m'interrompit une voix.

"James..." grinça-t-il.

"Ne faites pas attention à lui, Mademoiselle, il ne fait que son intéressant! Tu mettras les consos de la dame sur ma note perso, Jake."

"Vous interrompez souvent les gens qui discutent entre eux?" demandai-je glaciale. "Excusez-moi, James, mais je suis capable de payer mes consommations toute seule." claquai-je en posant un billet sur le bar.

Je vis Jake sourire alors qu'il servait une jeune-femme percée de partout et qui arborait de nombreux tatouages. James s'en alla sans oser en dire plus et trouva une autre "proie" à embêter. Je fus soulagée qu'il parte, saluai Jake qui était soudainement surbooké et me dirigeai vers les banquettes rouge sang pour boire mon verre et apprécier le spectacle.

Le décor était époustouflant. Le rouge et le noir dominaient, sans trop faire cliché pour autant. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes sur deux énormes cages posées sur des estrades au milieu de la pièce. Je ne les avais pas vues avant mais là, je ne pouvais plus les ignorer. Des personnes y dansaient, s'accrochant aux barreaux et arborant des postures assez suggestives. Je vidai mon verre d'un trait et décidai d'en prendre un autre. Jake me resservit et me fit un clin d'œil. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon décolleté et j'étais ravi du petit effet qu'avait ma robe sur lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait mon type d'homme, mais ça faisait plaisir de plaire. Je lui fis un signe de main, et me dirigeai vers la piste de danse, afin de me mêler à la foule.

( : / www . youtube watch?v=TMETa77dUrg)

Je m'éclatai comme une petite folle. Je n'avais pas autant dansé depuis des mois. J'avais été abordée par des types plus loufoques les uns que les autres (des filles aussi, pour la première fois de toute ma vie!) et ils m'avaient bien fait rire. Ils étaient tous très sympa et contrairement à ce que les gens en ville disaient ils n'étaient pas du tout méchants ! Pas que j'en ai douté, mais au moins, je pouvais le prouver!

L'article que je souhaitai écrire à mon patron commençait à prendre forme dans ma tête. La façon dont ils mettaient tous en valeur leur corps par la coiffure, les vêtements, les bijoux, les accessoires et le maquillage était vraiment sensationnelle. Ils pouvaient tous être comparés à des œuvres d'art tellement leur look était puissant et artistique. Je gardai dans un coin de ma tête l'idée de parler avec le leader de la communauté afin d'en savoir plus sur leurs coutumes si fascinantes.

Après avoir dansé pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, je décidai de retourner au bar. Jake n'était nulle part en vue mais une magnifique jeune-femme blonde prit ma commande. Elle était superbement maquillée et sa coiffure était vraiment bien exécutée. Sa robe en satin noir lui allait comme une seconde peau et faisait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse, que n'importe quelle femme lui envierait ! Je la remerciai rapidement, et la payai.

Je sirotai mon verre, assise sur un fauteuil noir lorsque tout à coup, la musique cessa. Une poursuite s'alluma et balaya toute la pièce. Une musique assez intrigante s'éleva dans la pièce et de la fumée se mit à jaillir sur le podium, situé entre les deux cages, lesquelles étaient vides à présent. Une silhouette imposante apparut à travers la fumée et je reconnus immédiatement Jake. Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire par "animer les soirées". J'imaginai que le temps de la "surprise" était venu. Il s'était changé pour l'occasion. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant qui mettait amplement le bas de son corps en valeur. Une cape noire, comme celle que portent les vampires dans les films avait été posée sur ses épaules musclées et était retenue uniquement grâce à une broche en forme de dague. Son torse était nu, laissant bien visibles ses tablettes de chocolat. Un pendentif en argent se baladait entre ses muscles saillants mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Peut-être une dague encore, je n'en étais pas certaine. Sa voix s'éleva et tout le monde se tut.

"Bonsoir Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, et bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Je vous remercie, au nom de tous mes amis, d'être venus nombreux ce soir pour cette soirée spéciale. En effet, dans quelques instants je vais tirer au sort le nom d'une personne qui participera au show spécial du Maître des Vampires. Tremblez, car à partir de maintenant, vous êtes la proie!"

Il termina son discours en souriant de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ainsi ses longues canines blanches et étincelantes. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, et la température monta d'un cran dans la pièce tellement le suspense se faisait insoutenable. La jeune-femme blonde que j'avais vue au bar fit son apparition, majestueusement. Elle tendit à Jake une petite boîte noire qu'il prit délicatement.

"Merci Rosalie." dit-il.

Elle sourit et disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Jake ouvrit la boîte et commença à mélanger les morceaux de papier. Il en sortit un et le lut. Un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage et il annonça :

"L'heureuse gagnante est Isabella Swan. Numéro 39."

Je restai pétrifiée sur mon fauteuil. _Il a dit quoi? _Oh mon Dieu, c'était impossible. Je vidai mon verre cul-sec, le posai sur la table et me levai péniblement alors que la poursuite tournoyait au-dessus de moi. Ma tête commençait à me tourner. J'aurai dû me contenter de jus de fruits ce soir.

"Bella, où es-tu, beauté? Elle est là, voilà... Ouvrez-lui le chemin jusqu'à moi pour qu'elle puisse se montrer aux yeux de tous. N'est-elle pas magnifique? Le maître sera content, soyez-en sûrs."

Je grimpai sur l'estrade aidée par des types qui étaient aux premières loges. Je me plaçai à côté de Jake et tentai de sourire, ce qui s'avéra difficile étant donné mon état de nervosité. Jake agrippa ma taille et chuchota dans mon oreille.

"Détends-toi beauté, tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est que du spectacle, rien d'autre."

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, mais continuai à triturer mes doigts. Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Rien de grave selon Jake, mais pourquoi je m'inquiétai alors? Je tentai de me calmer. Après tout, j'étais venue pour m'éclater et faire de nouvelles expériences. Alors je risquai quoi?

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, que le spectacle commence!" cria-t-il alors qu'il lâchait ma taille et qu'une nouvelle vague de fumée fit son apparition.

Un homme blond fit son entrée, mais son look était un peu différent des autres. Ce n'était pas un vampire. Il avait un look que je qualifierai de rockeur-sexy-goth. Je n'arrivai pas trop à définir son style, bien qu'il soit très intéressant. Il portait un gilet sans manches à même le corps, ce qui laissait entrevoir ses muscles saillants. Son pantalon était en cuir noir et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'aspect parfait de son corps. Il portait un bracelet clouté autour du poignet et un collier du même acabit autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et ses yeux pétillaient, ce qui lui donnait un look de bad boy des années 90. Il était fichtrement sexy, et mon bas-ventre réagit immédiatement à cette gravure de mode sortie tout droit d'un de mes rêves les plus fous.

Il se dirigea vers moi, et me fit une sorte de révérence que je lui rendis. Il me sourit largement, laissant entrevoir de longues canines. Ma bouche forma un 'O' de stupéfaction et il sourit à nouveau. Il dévoila deux rubans rouges et les montra à la foule, qui applaudit. Il s'approcha de moi, tellement près que ses boucles soyeuses me chatouillèrent le visage.

"Laissez-vous faire Mademoiselle, vous ne risquez rien, je vous le promets" susurra-t-il dans mon oreille. Il attrapa un de mes poignets et l'attacha aux barreaux de la cage à l'aide du lien. C'était de la soie, c'était doux et agréable. Le souffle de l'homme me caressait le cou, et mon bas-ventre continua à gémir impunément. Il prit mon second poignet et refit les mêmes gestes qu'avec le premier. J'eus le temps de regarder son tatouage de plus près, et je me rendis compte qu'il était presque semblable à mon pendentif. Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et, afin de lui montrer que j'étais prête, plantai mes yeux dans les siens, lesquels étaient mis en valeur très efficacement par un maquillage discret. Il acquiesça et repartit, comme il était venu.

Jake reprit la parole :

"Comme le veux la tradition ancienne, en ce premier samedi du mois de mai, le maître se voit choisir une offrande parmi nos convives. L'offrande est alors attachée et devient totalement dévouée au maître, devant toute l'assemblée ici présente. Si l'offrande se montre raisonnable et obéissante, alors elle se verra offrir un cadeau inestimable... Applaudissons encore Bella pour sa bravoure et son courage, et faisons place à notre Maître à tous."

La salle applaudit à tout rompre alors que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, à l'exception des rouges, et que de la fumée jaillit de l'autre cage. Je crus voir une trappe s'ouvrir, et un homme grand et mince, portant un chapeau haut de forme apparut devant nous. Sa carrure était imposante et il dégageait une aura magnifique. Mes entrailles se tordirent dès que j'eus croisé son regard perçant. Ses pupilles étaient rouges, ce qui était étrange mais pas terrifiant. Il portait un costume noir à queue de pie par dessus une chemise violette. Un nœud de cravate à l'ancienne était noué autour de son col, lui donnant un air de vampire des années 1800. Il paraissait terrifiant et sexy à la fois.

Un silence de mort s'était établi dans la pièce et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le vampire. Mon cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. Mon souffle était court et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ses pupilles écarlates. Il me détailla de haut en bas et je pus sentir ses yeux se poser sur mon corps, laissant une empreinte invisible mais brûlante sur chaque parcelle de ma peau diaphane. Ma température augmenta d'un cran, et je rougis comme une pivoine quand il s'approcha encore plus près. Sa main gantée (du velours noir) se posa sur mon poignet et descendit le long de mon avant bras, puis de mon bras me chatouillant et m'électrisant comme jamais. Tous mes poils se dressèrent et un frisson parcourut mon épine dorsale. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et les remonta jusqu'à mon visage qu'il enserra doucement avec ses deux paumes. Il avança sa tête vers la mienne, et ma respiration se bloqua. A ce moment précis, ma petite culotte était complètement trempée et irrémédiablement foutue! Son souffle chaud se déversa sur mes lèvres, sèches et impatientes. Il ferma mes yeux à l'aide de ses pouces, et alors que je ne voyais plus rien, je sentis ses lèvres pleines se poser sur les miennes. Mon bas-ventre se crispa et une nuée de libellules s'envola dans mon ventre, me procurant une sensation de bien être exceptionnelle. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes, et je l'entendis m'appeler par mon prénom pour la première fois :

"Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent." murmura-t-il.

J'obéis, toujours pantelante. Ses pupilles rouges me regardaient et un sourire en coin était affiché sur son beau visage.

"Est-ce que c'est terminé?" demandai-je avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

"Non, Bella, ce n'est pas terminé. Je dois faire une dernière chose avant. Sinon, tu ne serais pas une vraie offrande."

"Alors faites-le, Maître." le suppliai-je presque.

Cela le fit sourire. "Crois-moi, j'aimerai pouvoir faire beaucoup plus que ce que je m'apprête à faire à présent."

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Est-ce qu'il me faisait du rentre-dedans? Merde, je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Je lui fis signe d'y aller et il fit une chose incroyable, que jamais je n'aurais imaginée. Il pencha son visage vers mon cou, y déposa un doux baiser, puis il me mordit, comme un vampire le ferait avec une proie qu'il aurait choisie et séquestrée.

Sauf que bien entendu, il ne transperça pas ma jugulaire, et ne but pas mon sang. Il se contenta d'enfoncer doucement ses crocs dans ma chair sans la pénétrer pour autant et de mimer le suçotement que cela ferait s'il était réellement en train de me vider de mon sang. Il déglutit, faisant semblant de me boire, avidement. A cet instant, je n'avais plus du tout conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous, m'imaginant seule avec le Maître vampire... sans la foule. Sans Jake, ni le rockeur de tout à l'heure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. _Oh Mon Dieu... _Sa bouche sur la mienne. Ça avait été tellement bon... Je n'en revenais pas de penser des trucs pareils. Ses lèvres contre mon cou, et ses crocs, légèrement plantés là où pulsait ma jugulaire. Ohhh c'était tellement jouissif! J'aurai voulu fourrager dans ses cheveux, puis griffer ses épaules. Inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas que tout cela s'arrête, même si c'était impossible. Il s'agissait juste d'un jeu, d'un show, destiné au peuple marginal qui assistait à la représentation. Je faisais partie de ce groupe ce soir, mais demain je retournerai à ma vie et je devrai oublier tout cela. Si j'en suis capable. Ce dont je doute. Qui oublierait une telle chose?

Le Maître relâcha son emprise sur moi et embrassa à nouveau mon cou.

"Fais semblant d'être évanouie, Bella." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux et relâchai complètement les muscles de mon cou pour que ma tête tombe sur le côté. Je sentis mes poignets se détendre, l'un après l'autre, alors que le Maître détachait mes liens. Puis il me prit dans ses bras, très facilement, comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. Je feignis toujours d'être évanouie et endormie, ma tête nichée dans son torse. Huummm le Maître des vampires avait une odeur très agréable... Épicée mais suave à la fois. Un vrai régal!

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, le Maître me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Je jetai un œil alentour et vit qu'ils étaient tous là : le baraqué de l'entrée, ladite Rosalie, Jake et le rockeur. Le Maître me déposa à terre et me dit :

"Jolie performance Bella. Nous avons rarement eu de jeunes-femmes aussi talentueuses pour me servir d'offrande. C'était parfait!" annonça-t-il.

"Merci beaucoup Maître." répondis-je timidement.

"Edward. Appelle-moi Edward. Cela fera moins cérémonieux." Il me sourit, ses yeux toujours braqués sur moi.

J'acquiesçai et il me présenta ensuite à toute son équipe. Le rockeur-sexy-goth s'appelait Jasper, le baraqué se nommait Emmett et semblait être en couple avec la divine Rosalie. Je saluai tout le monde et Jake nous proposa des bières pour finir la soirée. J'acceptai de rester afin de mieux les connaître. J'étais encore trop impressionnée pour retourner dans la foule, et à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas très envie. Quelque chose me disait que je serai mieux ici, avec eux. Et puis, après tout, mon article n'allait pas s'écrire tout seul. Et pour être tout à fait franche je me sentais bien avec eux, et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi.

Après quelques bières, je me sentis beaucoup plus à l'aise parmi mes nouveaux amis. Rosalie et Emmett nous quittèrent, prétextant devoir se lever tôt le lendemain. Je vis Edward et Jasper rouler des yeux, tout en souriant comme des gamins. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma bière en les regardant faire. Ils étaient quand même foutrement sexy, et plus mon taux d'alcoolémie augmentait, plus des idées saugrenues me montaient au cerveau. Edward avait continué son petit jeu de séduction (ce qui avait été loin de me déplaire), et j'avais dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas succomber à ses avances, malgré les protestations de mon bas-ventre. Ses regards sur moi étaient ardents, et me chauffaient partout. Quand à Jasper, il s'était montré agréable et prévenant et c'était lui qui m'avait parlé des US et coutumes de la communauté. C'était le plus sérieux de tous. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait paraître. Sa présence me faisait tout autant d'effet que celle d'Edward, même si c'était de manière différente. Avec lui, tout passait par les gestes et les pensées... Je pouvais le comprendre sans lui parler directement, et c'était pareil pour lui.

Jacob, lui, parlait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Il était super sympa, je devais l'avouer, et canon. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ça. Mais il n'était du tout mon style de mec, et je ne me voyais pas du tout m'engager dans une histoire amoureuse avec lui. Définitivement pas.

L'ambiance était en train de se réchauffer, et l'issue me paraissait inévitable. J'avais cru surprendre à plusieurs reprises la main de Jasper sur la cuisse d'Edward, mais je m'étais dit que j'avais très certainement trop bu. J'avais vite chassé ces images de ma tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas être gays! Impossible, pas des mecs aussi canons que ça! Ce serait vraiment du gâchis!

Seulement, à un moment donné où moi seule les regardait, Jasper fit traîner ses doigts sur la cuisse d'Edward, remontant lentement vers son aine. Le vampire souffla de manière tellement érotique que cela me fit gémir instantanément. Je bus cul-sec le reste de mon verre et me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil, abasourdie. Les deux autres riaient sous cape, apparemment contents de m'avoir joué ce tour. J'étais très embarrassée et excitée à la fois. Ne sachant comment réagir, je me tournai vers Jake pour lui faire la conversation. Malheureusement pour moi, Jake devait s'en aller afin d'aider sa collègue à ranger le bar. Il se leva, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la porte. Il m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras, pour me dire au revoir. J'en profitai pour lui dire dans l'oreille:

"Jake, ne me laisse pas seule avec eux... Je crois qu'ils vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre" le suppliai-je.

"Je crois plutôt qu'ils ne seraient pas contre un peu de compagnie, beauté. Ils te dévorent des yeux depuis le début de la soirée." rit-il. "Je dois filer" souffle-t-il dans mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

"Je... Salut Jake." dis-je complètement abasourdie. "A bientôt!"

"Quand tu voudras, beauté! A plus les gars!" lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers le bar.

Je restai là , scotchée devant la porte. Jasper. Edward. Ensemble. Moi. Avec eux. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête sans réellement prendre de sens. J'avais trop bu, c'était certain, mais tout à coup, je me sentis plus que sobre. Jake m'avait laissé tomber. _Grrr_. Je serrai les poings. _Le lâche! _Pensai-je. La question était de savoir si je voulais que ça arrive ou non. Si j'en étais capable surtout.

Comme pour forcer le destin, je sentis deux bras m'enserrer. Ses mains jouèrent sur mon ventre, me faisant frémir des pieds à la tête.

"Ressens tes émotions, Bella. Elles te guideront vers tes choix. Toi seule déclenchera ce qui arrivera par la suite. Nous ne ferons rien pour te forcer à quoique ce soit." murmura Jasper dans mon oreille.

( : / www . youtube watch?v=IBH97ma9YiI)

Ce furent les paroles les plus sensées que je n'avais jamais entendues. D'un geste vif, je me retournai, attrapai Jasper par les cheveux et l'attirai contre ma bouche. Notre baiser fut enflammé et torride, nos langues bataillant en un rythme effréné. Ses canines mordirent ma langue et mes lèvres à plusieurs reprises, créant en moi des sensations exquises. Je grognai et gémis sans aucune pudeur. Les mains de Jasper se baladaient désormais sur mes fesses, alors que les miennes fourrageaient dans ses boucles blondes. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nos respirations étaient hachurées et rauques. Je me délectai encore de sa saveur, léchant impunément mes lèvres quand Edward s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa à son tour. Le baiser était différent de celui qu'il m'avait donné lors du spectacle. Plus puissant. Plus dominateur. Plus possessif. Sa langue envahit ma bouche et dompta la mienne avec force. J'agrippai sa tignasse afin de lui répondre de la même façon. Il gémit et frotta son érection contre moi en réponse à mes ardeurs. Jasper se colla contre mes fesses et planta doucement ses crocs dans mon cou, faisant monter mon désir d'un cran supplémentaire. Une de ses mains trouva la fermeture éclair de ma robe et la fit glisser vers le bas. Mon vêtement tomba au sol, dévoilant ma poitrine,fièrement dressée. Il empoigna mes deux seins et se mit à les malaxer avec ardeur. Les pointes étaient déjà tendues et il les taquina encore plus, ce qui m'électrisa l'entre-jambe. _Putain, j'étais en sandwich entre deux dieux du sexe... et c'était bon, putain!_

Je me débarrassai de ma robe d'un mouvement de pied gracile, sans relâcher mon emprise sur Edward. En un tour de main, je lui enlevai sa cravate, son costume et sa chemise. Derrière moi, Jasper avait enlevé son gilet sans manches et son pantalon. Son érection était désormais beaucoup plus imposante contre mon cul. Je stoppai le baiser ardent avec mon vampire et lui sommai de finir de se désaper. Il s'exécuta et j'en profitai pour enlever mes bottes. Jasper m'attira contre lui et crocheta ses doigts dans mon string pour le faire descendre le long de mes cuisses. Edward l'aida à le retirer entièrement, et quand ce fut fait, je mis mes bras autour du cou de Jasper et grimpai dans ses bras. Il m'embarqua dans le canapé qu' Edward avait pris soin de vite déplier, et m'y allongea, nue, devant leurs yeux scrutateurs et gourmands.

"Oh Bella, tu es tellement belle... Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter." dit Jasper d'une voix rauque.

" C'est vous qui n'allez pas le regretter" annonçai-je fièrement. "Jazz, enlève moi ce boxer que je puisse voir à quel point tu me désires."

Ils déglutirent face à mon audace. Jasper s'exécuta et vint s'allonger près de moi.

"Occupe-toi de mes seins, Jazz. Edward, occupe-toi de ma minette..." ordonnai-je, surprise par le ton de ma voix.

Les pupilles rouges d'Edward me brûlèrent tout le corps et je sentis la cyprine couler entre mes jambes alors que son regard laissait deviner tout ce qu'il allait me faire. _Oh mon Dieu... _Il monta sur le canapé et ouvrit doucement mes jambes. Il caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses du bout de ses doigts fins et agiles. Des frissons me parcoururent alors que Jazz s'attaquait à mes seins. Un coup de langue sur l'un, une morsure sur l'autre. En douceur. _Quoi? _Je me sentis frustrée tout à coup! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils prennent leur temps. Je voulais qu'ils y aillent durement. Sans ménagement. Les doigts d'Edward glissèrent entre mes plis et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il sourit et continua l'inspection méticuleuse de mon intimité. Le bout de son doigt titilla mon entrée et mon petit bouton de chair déjà gonflé par l'excitation. A cet instant précis, Jasper aspira un de mes seins et pinça l'autre. Je gémis encore. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que la boule de feu nichée dans mon bas-ventre se dévoile et finisse par exploser au moment où Edward pinça doucement mais agilement mon clitoris. Je n'avais rien senti venir et pourtant, mon orgasme explosa violemment sous leurs caresses, me faisant grimper aux rideaux sans ménagements.

J'avais à peine repris mes esprits qu' Edward attaqua ma chatte avec sa bouche et se délecta de mon nectar, tout en jouant avec sa langue sur chaque partie de mon intimité. Jasper m'embrassa pour étouffer mes cris et mes gémissements, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. J'attrapai sa verge et me mis à le branler avec douceur. Il grogna, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer ma douce torture avec encore plus de plaisir. Il m'incita à aller plus vite, en donnant quelques coups de reins, mais je l'ignorai totalement. Il râla mais je m'en moquai éperdument.

"Que veux-tu Bella? Dis-nous ce que tu veux." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je veux que vous me preniez, chacun votre tour. Violemment." annonçai-je, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu' Edward mordillait mon clitoris avec ses crocs.

"Ne veux-tu pas qu'on te prenne tous les deux en même temps, Bella?"

"Oh siiiiii, je le veux plus que tout les garçons." suppliai-je en jouissant une nouvelle fois alors que mon vampire engloutissait sa langue dans ma chatte trempée. "Ohhhh Edwaaaaard, c'est bon..." hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

Jasper avait trouvé des capotes et du lubrifiant pendant que je récupérai de mon second orgasme. Edward en avait profité pour gouter la saveur de ma peau en me mordillant et me léchant ici et là, laissant des traces brulantes partout sur moi. J'allai finir sur les rotules à ce rythme là, mais je m'en fichai complètement. Je les voulais, tous les deux, rien que pour moi. Je me léchai délibérément les lèvres alors qu'ils enfilaient leurs préservatifs. Leurs yeux se firent lourds de sous-entendus lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte. Jasper fut le premier à m'attraper par la taille et à me jeter sur le canapé-lit. Il me terrassa d'un baiser plus que fervent et présenta son sexe contre mon entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de le supplier car il entra en moi sans préambule, enfonçant son membre long et dur tout au fond de mon intimité trempée. Il se retira aussitôt, pour entrer à nouveau, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester. Il me martela de quelques coups de reins avant de s'arrêter, à mon grand étonnement. Je gémis de frustration.

"Hummm, je crois que ton lubrifiant naturel sera amplement suffisant pour ce qu'on a prévu de faire de toi ma jolie. Va donc t'installer sur Edward, il meurt d'impatience de prendre ta petite chatte." susurra-t-il.

Je me dégageai de Jasper pour me diriger vers Edward. J'attrapai sa queue et me jetai avidement sur elle. Je l'engloutis entièrement, le faisant rugir de plaisir. Il attrapa mes cheveux et les tira sans ménagement. Jasper releva mon cul et me mit une fessée. Je gémis. Il recommença alors que je suçai Edward encore plus durement pour lui montrer comment je voulais qu'il me baise ensuite. J'en avais trop envie depuis ce moment dans la cage où il m'avait embrassée. Il comprit le message et se libéra de mon emprise. Il m'attira contre sa bouche, attrapa mes fesses et m'empala sur son érection gigantesque. Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là était inouï et indescriptible. Il me fessa à son tour, plusieurs fois. Entre deux gémissements, j'appelai Jasper pour qu'il prenne mon petit trou. Je me plaçai correctement sur Edward pour qu'il puisse s'insinuer en moi. Ses doigts agiles préparèrent le terrain, et bientôt, il fut en moi. Il était entré sans aucun problème, glissant facilement grâce à ma cyprine toujours présente sur sa queue. Cette sensation était exquise. Je les avais tous les deux à l'intérieur de moi et il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde. Jasper bougea d'abord lentement pour que je m'habitue à lui, mais très vite, il monta en intensité. Edward relevait les hanches pour m'asséner des coups de butoir. Leurs deux corps frappaient contre le mien à un rythme tellement effréné que je n'étais pas sûre de tenir le coup. J'étais épuisée par toutes ces émotions et mon corps et mon esprit montraient des signes de faiblesse.

"Oh Bella tu es tellement serrée, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps." dit Jasper entre ses dents.

"Putain Bella tu es trempée, c'est tellement excitant. Viens pour nous ma belle!" supplia Edward.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour lâcher cet orgasme qui me tenaillait depuis un certain temps. Ce fut violent et sans aucun doute le meilleur de toute ma vie. Les garçons me suivirent de près, éjaculant dans leur préservatif, en criant mon prénom à l'unisson.

Je pus à peine parler après ça, tellement j'étais épuisée. Tout ce dont je me souvins ensuite fut que les garçons me bordèrent et me laissèrent dormir afin que je reprenne des forces. Ils m'avaient embrassée, chacun leur tour,et m'avaient souhaité une bonne nuit. J'avais fait des rêves érotiques en tous genres, m'imaginant dans des positions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres avec mes amants d'un soir.

A mon réveil, quelques heures plus tard, je les surpris en train de s'embrasser, nus, juste à côté de moi. Leurs mains se faufilaient partout sur le corps de l'un et l'autre et à cette vision, mon bas-ventre s'enflamma à nouveau. Je décidai de les interrompre et de leur proposer quelque chose:

"Hey les gars, vous ne voudriez pas un peu de compagnie?"


	5. Apple Of Desire

**MARGINALITY CONTEST -**

Disclaimer :

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (ou autre), seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**Bella était encore allongée dans son lit lorsque le téléphone bruyant avait sonné, sur la table de nuit. C'était le boulot. Un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle affaire. **

- Allô ? Agent Swan à l'appareil.

_- Salut Bella, c'est Carlisle. Tu peux être à l 'aéroport dans 1 heure ?_

- Où allons-nous ?

_- Chicago. _

- J'y serais. A toute à l'heure.

**Elle se tira difficilement du lit, et partit se doucher. En revenant, elle remarqua que le réveil affichait 4:32, et partit se préparer. Une fois habillée, elle se maquilla légèrement, avant de quitter l'appartement, avec un sac rempli à la va vite, puis monta dans son 4x4 Volvo. **

**Sur la Route de Chicago**

**Arrivée sur la piste privée où l'avion du FBI attendait, elle gara sa voiture, près de celle de ses coéquipiers. Respectivement, il y avait Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, ainsi que Jasper, et Edward. Elle leur fit la bise, et monta dans l'avion avec eux. Carlisle avait disposé 7 dossiers sur les tables du jet, et une tasse fumante de café pour chacun. Prenant place côté fenêtre, Bella sortit son Iphone, et ses écouteurs, avant de remarquer que Jacob Black s'était assis auprès d'elle. **

- Nuit courte ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Comment va ?

- Bien.

**Carlisle arriva dans le jet, l'air grave, comme toujours. Ses yeux d'un noir effrayant n'intriguaient plus personne désormais. Ou du moins, il n'intriguait plus l'équipe. Il serra la main de chacun de ses agents, avant de composer le numéro d'Al, et adoucit les lumières, mettant en route le vidéoprojecteur. **

- À toi, Alice.

- Bonjour à toutes et tous. Vous êtes donc en partance pour Chicago, où trois enlèvements ont été commis en 15 jours. Voici les victimes : Léna Hasburg, 22 ans Kaylie Jensen, 21 ans et Tia Thorne, 24 ans. Elles ont respectivement disparues à une semaine d'intervalle, Tia étant la dernière.

- Des liens entre elles ? **Demanda Rosalie.**

- Elles sont toutes les 3 brunes… **Al marqua une pause, plongeant le nez dans ses dossiers. **Étudiantes en sociologie à l'université de Chicago, toutes trois en cinquième année. Léna vient de Cleveland, tandis que Kaylie vient de Pittsburgh, et Tia de Monroe.

**Emmett sortit la carte du pays, et marqua des croix sur les villes qu'Al venait de citer. On ouvrit chacun notre dossier, pour être à la page, et Al continua de parler. **

- Un lien avec une affaire précédente ? **Quémanda Carlisle.**

- Je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour le moment, chef.

- On sait ce qu'elles faisaient ? Activités extrascolaires, jobs…

- Léna travaille le soir dans un bar de Chicago… Tandis que pour Kaylie et Tia, je n'ai aucune information. La dernière fois qu'on a vue Léna, elle venait de quitter son travail à 23 heures, comme d'habitude.

- Merci Al. Tu nous riens au courant si tu as du nouveau.

**Carlisle s'assit sur son siège, et Bella entama son café tout en lisant le dossier. Quelque chose clochait. **

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elles sont en même année de socio, et qu'elles ne se connaissent pas.

- Ils doivent être beaucoup dans cette filière… La socio intéresse pas mal de jeunes, les effectifs augmentent d'année en année, **déclara Jasper, resté silencieux depuis le décollage.**

**Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Carlisle sonne. Il répondit quasi de suite, et je vis à son changement d'expression que la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui communiquer était mauvaise. Il raccrocha, et posa son téléphone sur sa tablette, avant de nous regarder, l'air grave et peiné. Il n'aurait pas besoin de parler, on savait ce qu'il s'était dit. Une des 3 filles disparues était morte. **

- Kaylie vient d'être retrouvée.

- Dans quelles…

- On attend l'expertise du médecin légiste.

- Léna a disparu un vendredi soir alors qu'elle venait de finir le boulot, à dix minutes de chez elle. Elle vit toute seule dans un appartement de Chicago, **déclara Bella.**

- Tia, **reprit Emmett,** a été également kidnappée un vendredi alors qu'elle rentrait de chez une amie.

- Les 3 filles ne vivent pas dans le même quartier, **poursuivit Carlisle,** ne pratique aucune activité commune. La seule chose qui les rapproche c'est les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns.

- Le tueur vit peut-être le weekend sur Chicago… Vu qu'il les enlève le vendredi soir… Ce peut être n'importe qui… Étudiant, Businessman… Il a sûrement vécu un épisode sentimental douloureux, peut-être une rupture, associé à une jeune femme brune.

- On va se dédoubler sur place… Edward et Bella, vous irez voir la famille de Kaylie. Rosalie et Jasper, vous irez voir le médecin légiste, voir ce qu'il peut nous dire sur la jeune femme.

**Médecin Légiste **

**Rosalie et Jasper longeaient le couloir blanc et silencieux qui menait à la morgue de Chicago. Une odeur de nettoyants et de désinfectants empestaient. Une femme typée, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, sortit d'une pièce, saluant les deux agents à la peau blanche. **

- Je suis l'agent Jasper Whitlock, voici l'agent Rosalie Hale. Nous sommes du F.B.I., département de la science du comportement. On vient pour…

- Najma Henskel. Suivez-moi.

**Ils suivirent la légiste dans sa salle, où un sac mortuaire les attendait. Au départ, Rosalie avait eu beaucoup de mal avec les cadavres, mais elle avait réussi à ne plus rien ressentir. Dans ce métier, on se devait d'avoir une carapace de plomb. **

- Kaylie Jensen, 21 ans, **fit Najma, en enfilant ses gants.** La jeune femme a été tuée dans d'atroces conditions, **continua t-elle en ouvrant le sac mortuaire contenant la victime.** Elle a subi de nombreuses coupures, plus ou moins profondes, sur tout son corps… Ses poumons ont été perforés avec une aiguille, elle a été brûlée à de nombreuses reprises, avec un briquet, d'où les traces en longueur sur ses bras et avant-bras. Je pense que c'est les entailles au niveau de ses poumons qui l'ont tuée. Les brûlures datent d'au moins une semaine. Je pense qu'elle s'est asphyxiée à cause de la perforation de ses poumons. Elle a souffert très lentement. La mort remonte à moins de 48 heures.

**Table Ronde – Département de la police**

**Bella & Edward étaient rentrés direct au département de la police, après avoir rencontré les familles des étudiantes, pour analyser en détail le dossier du médecin-légiste. Ils étaient silencieux, cherchant le moindre indice étrange. **

**Jasper entra dans la pièce qui leur avait été allouée, une dizaine de dossiers sous le bras et avec un air déterminé. Il manquait les autres, partis interroger les familles des trois victimes.**

- J'ai été aux archives du département, chercher les dossiers des affaires similaires dans l'état.

- Tu en as trouvé beaucoup, dis donc, **commenta Emmett.**

- Oui. Cela semble assez commun, par ici… Bella, que dit le rapport d'autopsie ?

**La jeune femme fut interrompue par un officier, qui enleva son chapeau en entrant dans la salle aux stores d'un beige crasseux. **

- On a retrouvé Léna.

**Toute l'équipe, y compris Alice, était réunie dans la salle, où siégeaient les officiers de police de la ville. Carlisle avait fait installer un tableau blanc, accrochant les visages des victimes. Deux en un jour, c'en était trop. Il était temps de dresser le profil type du tueur. **

-Kaylie Jensen, 21 ans, célibataire, étudiante en 5ème année de socio, elle vivait seule dans un appartement près de l'université. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle venait de finir son travail au Lodge Tavern, à 18 minutes de l'université. Deuxième victime, Léna Hasburg, 22 ans, également étudiante en 5ème année de sociologie, vivait avec sa mère et son chat près du parc McKinley. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu est sa concierge, après qu'elle ait quitté le bâtiment à deux heures du matin. Troisième victime Tia Thorne, 24 ans, également étudiante en 5ème année de socio. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu est son petit-ami, Kyle. Ils sont allés au restaurant, l'a raccompagné et depuis plus de nouvelles.

- J'ai fouillé les ordinateurs des jeunes femmes,** fit Alice, **elles sont toutes les trois inscrites sur un site que voici. Il s'agit de _« Apple Of Desire »_, un jeu de rôle comme _« Second Life »_. Elles ont toutes trois parlé à un dénommé JMarks01, que je n'ai pas pu tracer, et son profil est bloqué. Je vais essayer de le débloquer, mais je ne promets rien.

- Merci beaucoup Alice. Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel, **ordonna Carlisle.**

**Tout le monde se leva, et les agents du département des sciences du comportement se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, épuisés de cette journée. **

**Chambre de Bella**

**Après une bonne douche, Bella enfila sa nuisette noire en dentelle, et se mit sur le lit. Alice l'attendait patiemment à la webcam, la tête dans les nuages. Elle semblait vraiment ailleurs ces temps-ci, mais Bella ne savait pas si elle devait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. **

**Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipe de Seattle était à Chicago pour résoudre l'affaire, les trois premières victimes avaient été retrouvées, toutes trois avaient les poumons perforés et avaient été violées. Alors que Bella avait éteint son ordinateur et s'était couchée dans le lit king-size, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, tout timidement. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à son amant, qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir. **

- Salut, Bells. J'aurais aimé savoir si…

**Ni une ni deux, Bella se jeta sur son compagnon, comme si une vague de désir intense l'emportait, et il la porta pour l'amener sur le lit, deux fois trop grand pour eux. La tension sexuelle pouvait se sentir à des mètres à la ronde. Bella s'était retenue trop longtemps de cacher son affection pour Edward. La jeune femme se rua sur les lèvres douces de son coéquipier, déboutonnant rapidement son jean, qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, et le faisant glisser sur le sol avec son boxer. Il lui enleva sa nuisette. Même si elle était belle avec, elle serait dix mille fois plus belle sans. Une fois nus, Edward se mit sur Bella, couvrant son corps de baiser, avant de titiller ses seins avec sa bouche. **

**Bella ne cessait de frissonner, face aux caresses sensuelles d'Edward sur sa peau, son plaisir mêlé à un soupçon d'incertitude. **

**La jeune commença à gémir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sienne, ou du moins, pas encore. Edward la pénétra lentement, faisant de petits va-et-vient, et ils commencèrent à sentir le plaisir les envahir au fur et à mesure. La jeune femme explosa la première dans un minuscule cri, avant de se relâcher, et ce fut au tour d'Edward de se déverser en sa compagne. **

- Edward… Je… Merci.

**Souriant, le jeune homme embrassa le front de sa compagne, avant de se lever, pour partir dans la salle de bains. Bella s'assit sur le lit, paniquée si jamais Edward devait partir. **

- Ed…

- Viens prendre un bain en ma compagnie.

**Entrant doucement dans l'eau en premier, Bella vint se mettre entre ses jambes, alors qu'il embrassait ses épaules nues et douces comme de l'abricot. Ils furent coupés par le téléphone de Bella qui résonnait dans la chambre. Enfilant rapidement une serviette, elle courut répondre. **

- Agent Swan ?

_- C'est Jasper. On a localisé le meurtrier. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au département. On doit se dépêcher. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Edward, tu sais où il est peut être ?_

- Euuuh… Il… Non, je n'en sais rien. Je serais sur place dans une demi-heure, compte sur moi.

**Bella raccrocha, et retourna dans la salle de bains, Edward attendait sagement que la jeune femme revienne. **

- Ils ont… localisés le meurtrier.

**Alice avait toujours réussi à localiser les meurtriers, rien ne l'y empêchait. La jeune femme ressortit de la pièce, et s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jean slim noir, avec une chemise bleue ciel. Prenant son gilet pare-balles, elle sortit en premier, suivit d'Edward. Arrivant devant le 4x4 du chef, tout le monde monta sans poser de questions. **

**Maison du meurtrier – 5 kilomètres au nord de Chicago**

**La tension pouvait être palpable dans la voiture menant à l'assassin. Tous se préparaient à l'éventualité de la mort de la ou des victimes présentes dans la maison. **

- Personne n'intervient avant qu'on ne l'ait décidé, **intervint Carlisle, le visage impassible.** Faites attention, le meurtrier peut-être armé.

**Carlisle donna les ordres de placement, autour de la maison. Il était encerclé. Ouvrant la porte de derrière, Emmett passa devant moi et Jasper. Dans le silence le plus total, on avança dans la maison, rangée de façon bizarre.**

- Rien dans la salle.

- Rien dans la cuisine.

- Je monte au premier, **fit Jasper.**

- Je viens avec toi, **assura Bella.**

- Je vais au sous-sol, **conclut Emmett.**

**Les jeunes se dispersèrent dans la maison avec d'autres policiers pas très loin d'eux. Montant les escaliers, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, et chacun entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les pièces. **

**Le meurtrier, trouvé par Bella dans une des chambres, s'enfuit par la fenêtre, effrayé par les forces de polices, et la jeune femme partit à son assaut, arme chargée. Passant le chambranle de la fenêtre, Bella se concentra pour ne pas tomber du toit. Cachant son arme dans son arrière de pantalon, Bella tenta de l'approcher avec gentillesse. **

- Jackson ? Hey ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas fait exprès de les tuer… Elles n'étaient pas pareil que dans Apple Of Desire, hein ? Elles étaient moins… libérées… Moins attirantes… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, posez ce couteau. On va discuter, d'accord ? Je vais poser mon arme, vous votre couteau. Et tout va bien aller.

**Bella, et plus particulièrement l'équipe du département, avait une procédure d'appréhension des meurtriers/suspects assez réglementée. Premièrement, ils devaient aller en douceur avec les meurtriers, pour tenter de les dissuader de ne pas attenter à leurs propres vies ou celles des agents. **

**Pour cette première partie, le meurtrier, de plus en plus loufoque, n'avait pas l'air très réceptif à son discours. **

- C'est à cause de Carlie que vous avez été sur Apple Of Desire ? Elle est morte dans d'atroces souffrances, n'est-ce pas ? Mais une question me brûle les lèvres : Qui l'a tué… Pourquoi …

**Deuxième phase : jouer la méchante en piquant le suspect au vif. Lui rappeler pourquoi il avait tué, la cause de ces meurtres. Bella allait un peu trop loin, certes… Mais elle réussissait toujours à arrêter les meurtriers avec cette technique. **

- C'est vous qui l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas, Jackson ? Elle vous a désobéi… Et vous n'avez pas supporté… Vous aimez être le mal dominant, tout gérer… Sauf qu'elle n'a pas voulu et s'est défendu… Alors vous l'avez tuée.

- Je… ne… Elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire NON ! Alors je l'ai secouée… Et elle est tombée par terre…

**Bella se rapprocha du suspect, qui avait laissé son arme à terre. Il n'aurait pas de difficultés à se faire arrêter. S'il la laissait l'approcher, cela étant dit. **

- Je n'ai pas voulu, je vous jure. Mais elle m'a dit de les tuer, pour la venger…

- Vous allez la retrouver, ne vous en faites pas… On va aller la retrouver. Venez, **fit Bella en délicatesse. **

- NON ! **Fit Jackson en attrapant le bras de Bella et la pencha au dessus du vide, marginal.** Vous me la rappelez tellement… Carlie.

**Bella n'osait plus rien dire. Self-Control. Elle devait rester impassible, face à cet homme. Le mettre en confiance. **

- NE FAITES PAS CELA, JACKSON ! **Cria Edward d'en bas.** ELLE N'EST PAS CARLIE ! LAISSEZ-LA PARTIR !

- Edward… Ne… **Souffla Bella.**

- Ça va aller, bébé. Ça va aller.

**Elle resta le regarder. Il mettait leur couple tout fraîchement installé aux yeux de l'équipe. Elle allait mourir, le tueur allait la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. **

- Bella ? Tout va bien aller, d'accord. On va te rattraper s'il te lâche.

**Elle avait son oreillette toujours activée, et la voix d'Edward résonnant la calma instantanément. **

- Lâchez-moi, Jackson. S'il vous plaît. Je… Je veux juste vous aider. Laissez-moi le faire, d'accord ? Vous n'irez pas en prison.

**Le meurtrier recula de quelques pas, et Bella ne fut point exposée au danger de tomber de 5 mètres de haut. Des agents de police encerclèrent Jackson, et Edward arriva sur le toit, pour prendre sa Bella dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes jamais vues. **

- Edward… Je…

- Je te l'avais dit. Tout va bien. Tu es saine et sauve, bébé.

- Et l'équipe ?

- Je m'en fiche. On est ensemble. On fera face ensemble.

**Jet privé – Aéroport de Chicago **

**Arrivés dans le jet qui les ramenaient à Seattle, Edward vint se placer à côté de Bella, la jeune femme posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, murmurant un **« Je t'aime »** à son oreille. Leur premier **« Je t'aime »**. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, sans vraiment se laisser une chance. Mais cette fois-ci, ils s'en laissaient une. Caressant ses cheveux bouclés, Edward déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. **

- Je suis content pour vous, **souffla Emmett, qui se mit en face d'eux avec Jasper. **

- Merci, Emmett.

- Pas de quoi, mec.

**Carlisle était à l'écart, bouquin à la main, tandis que l'avion décollait doucement de Chicago. Bella finit par s'endormir sur Edward, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper jouaient aux échecs, tout deux déterminés à gagner. **

**Un couple s'était formé, un meurtrier avait été arrêté. **

**C'était le quotidien des agents du département des sciences du comportement, qui arrêtaient des tueurs en série, sociopathes ou psychopathes, à travers les États-Unis. Ce ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier tueur en série. Loin de là. L'horizon était plein de tueurs à mettre sous les verrous, plein de danger et de risque. **


	6. Professeur Swany

Marginality Contest

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

**Professeur Swany**

Marginale, loufoque, bizarre et nymphomane font partie des qualificatifs que me donnent mes collègues, mais aussi mes élèves. Est-ce que ça m'importe ? En fait, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt réaliste d'ailleurs.

Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 32 ans et j'enseigne la littérature au secondaire. Vous aussi vous vous demandez comment j'ai atterri là ? C'est simple, j'ai sucé des queues !

Oh arrêtez vos mines offusquées, j'aime ça et je n'en ai pas honte. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que celle du directeur du collège était dégueulasse. Elle était petite et mon front buttait contre son gras du bide, pas le meilleur de mes souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui j'arrive au collège un peu furax, mon plan cul d'hier, James voulait visiter ma petite entrée et bizarrement, surement une réminiscence de mon côté fleur bleue enfouie, je désire expérimenter cela avec un homme qui compterait pour moi. Ce connard a bien eu du mal à comprendre mon non, enfin, passons.

Je suis presque en retard, mon aquarium sous le bras, remontée à bloc, je pénètre dans la salle de classe des secondaires 4 (La troisième en France).

Pourquoi un bocal à poisson rouge ?

Ben pour les téléphones cellulaires, pardi !

Que je vous explique, c'est très simple. Les élèves ont une addiction à l'utilisation du téléphone.

Ouep ! Ses petites machines qui nous connectent aux autres. Eh bien ça pullulent dans ma classe et je déteste cela.

Régulièrement, je vois des élèves qui s'appuient contre leur dossier, mains sous la table, tête rentrée et yeux baissés. Bref je les repère à des kilomètres, ils regardent leur téléphone. Je fais cours debout et malgré ma petite taille, de cette façon, je domine ma salle et rien ne m'échappe.

J'ai eu beau leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas indispensables au monde pendant les deux périodes qu'ils sont avec moi, mais c'est comme une drogue, ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer et moi ça me gave.

Oh grands maux, les grands remèdes. Ils ne m'auront plus.

Quand je pose la boule bien en vue sur mon bureau, tous les regards convergèrent dessus, mais personne n'ose me questionner. Je commence le cours comme d'habitude quand je pris le premier fautif.

**-Hé truc. Hé toi au fond avec les yeux baissés.**

Il sursaute comprenant que c'est à lui que je m'adresse. Ouais je ne connais pas encore tous les prénoms, mais bon ça fait qu'un mois, c'est normal non ?

Ok pas pour mes collègues, mais pour moi oui.

Il me regarde craintif.

**-Viens jusqu'à moi avec ce que tu tiens dans tes mains.**

Il hésite et se lève.

Une de ses mains pendant sur ses flancs, ses doigts crispés sur l'objet incriminé.

Le gamin s'approche. Ah ben c'est moche que ça soit lui en premier, car je l'aime plutôt bien celui-là.

Il avance timidement, la tête basse jusqu'à me faire face.

**-C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?**

**-Anthony.**

**-Anthony, tu connais la règle ?**

Il baisse la tête en la secouant.

Je me saisis de mon aquarium et le montre à toute la classe.

**-Voici le bocal à téléphone. En ce moment il est vide, mais si ce n'est pas encore enregistré à la fin de l'année, il sera rempli d'eau.**

Ils ne comprennent pas ma blague et encore moins où je veux en venir et j'allais les éclairer dans peu de temps.

Je repose le récipient.

Je prends un post-it et j'écris dessus « Anthony » et la date du jour.

Je tends ma main vers le gamin qui me dévisage sans comprendre.

Je tape du pied et bouge mes doigts, il est toujours aussi stoïque.

**-Ton téléphone !** Je clame un peu plus fortement que prévu.

Il me regarde complètement horrifié et met un temps infini à lever la main et me déposer son engin dans la mienne tout en déglutissant.

Je mets mon post-it dessus et le tout dans mon bocal.

**-Tu récupéreras ton téléphone demain et toute personne qui est prise en train de pianoter sur son engin pendant mon cours aura la même sanction.**

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la salle alors qu'Anthony retourne à sa place tel un condamné à mort. J'aurais presque pitié pour lui, tiens.

**-Si vous sentez que vous n'êtes pas capable de rester loin de votre téléphone parce qu'il vibre dans votre poche, je vous invite à le mettre tout de suite dans le bocal et vous aurez le droit de le reprendre à la fin du cours. Si c'est moi qui le confisque, je le garde un jour. Est-ce clair ?**

Des hochements de tête se firent de-ci de-là.

Bien sûr leur propension à se croire plus malin et plus discret fit que j'en confisquai cinq en moins de 45 minutes. Ils ne peuvent pas apprendre des erreurs des autres !

Ils furent, je dois avouer, arrivés au terme de l'heure étonnamment calmes.

Après ma dernière heure de cours, je m'apprête à rentrer ma boule pleine sous le bras quand on frappe à la porte.

**-Entrez.**

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Madame, mais auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder ?**

J'opine et Anthony, cette fois-ci j'avais retenu son nom, entre.

J'aime bien ce gamin, déjà il est beau, il semble percuter un peu plus que les autres. Il est en bonne place pour devenir mon chouchou, mais je n'en dis rien, car c'est diplomatiquement interdit d'avoir ses préférences.

Anthony se tient toujours devant moi l'air mal à l'aise, se triturant les mains.

**-Que veux-tu ?** Je l'interroge avec mon tact habituel.

**-Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me rendre mon téléphone.**

Je le regarde surprise.

**-Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?**

**-C'est que mon père risque de me tuer.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ses adolescents, ils ont tendance à tout dramatiser.

J'attends des explications plus réalistes.

Il passe d'une jambe à l'autre.

**-C'est qu'il a horreur d'appeler sur le fixe chez ma mère.**

Je le regarde les yeux ronds ne me contentant pas d'aussi peu.

Il souffle tout en se passant la main sur sa nuque comprenant qu'il n'échappera pas à plus d'explication.

**-Ben en fait, il m'appelle toujours en fin de mois pour savoir si j'ai eu des bonnes notes ou si j'ai été sage, ce genre de choses et d'après ce que je lui réponds il m'envoie en conséquence mon argent de poche. S'il doit appeler sur le fixe pour me parler et que je lui apprends que je me suis fait confisquer mon téléphone, ça sera vraiment mauvais pour moi. **Finit-il plus penaud que jamais.

Merde c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Encore des parents qui payent l'affection de leur fils ! Ce n'est pas toujours drôle d'être un ado avec des parents divorcés. J'eus un petit élan de compassion pour lui.

**-Es-tu vraiment sérieux ? **Je lui demande de confirmer.

Il grimace.

**-Je le crains.**

**-Ok, je vais te proposer un deal ?**

Il me regarde en coin, suspicieux.

J'ai toute son attention.

**-Si je te rends ton téléphone ce soir, je veux qu'à chaque début de cours, tous sans exception, dès que tu rentres dans ma classe tu mettes ton téléphone dans le bocal et tu le récupères à la fin de l'heure. Est-ce que c'est acceptable pour toi ?**

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

**-Bien nous sommes d'accord, tu peux reprendre ton cellulaire.**

Il s'en saisit et me fait un signe de tête en partant avec un presque inaudible « merci ».

Le lendemain, je n'eus pas à le rappeler à l'ordre, il pose son téléphone dans l'aquarium. J'en confisque encore trois ce jour-là.

Il fallut une semaine pour qu'une bonne partie des élèves personnalisent leurs téléphones pour qu'ils soient reconnaissables rapidement dans le bocal. À chaque début de cours, j'avais donc une dizaine d'iPhone ou BlackBerry dans mon récipient mis de manière intentionnelle.

Le problème des téléphones résolu, je dus garder tout mon sang froid pour faire face à Anthony.

Ce dernier, peut-être parce que j'ai accepté sa demande de lui rendre son téléphone, est sorti de sa carapace et je découvre une nouvelle de ses facettes : un mélange de sarcasme, d'impertinence, d'arrogance, mais le tout avec une vivacité d'esprit qui ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Il participe beaucoup dans les cours, allant un peu dans l'extrême testant mes réactions. Plus d'une fois je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Je perdrais de ma crédibilité qui n'est déjà pas haut avec mon look alors si en plus je ris des facéties de mes élèves, je suis à terre.

Je me suis amusée une fois à le contredire. Juste pour voir, car dans le fond, je partage un certain nombre de ses idées, mais je souhaite voir à quel point il est capable de défendre ses convictions. Et bien c'est la sonnerie qui mit fin à notre duel.

Il est sorti avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres me saluant comme à chaque fois.

Je peux le voir grandir et traverser sa puberté. Il a perdu ses joues enfantines pour laisser place à une mâchoire plus anguleuse. Il semble plus grand, plus fort. Ça aurait été dans ma nature de m'intéresser aux élèves, j'aurais bien demandé à mes collègues comment il est dans les autres enseignements, mais ce n'est tellement pas moi de me soucier des autres que je me suis retenue.

Sa classe est devenue mon cours préféré. En réalité, j'ai l'impression de voir en quelque sorte mon double masculin. Rien à faire des normes et du regard des autres, être intègre avec ses convictions, c'est le plus important et il devient vraiment le maître dans cela.

Enfin c'est jusqu'à ce jour où je dus mettre fin à notre petit jeu.

Depuis un mois, je les ai plongés dans la poésie, Victor Hugo, Baudelaire, Thomas… Je leur demande de m'écrire sur le poème de leur choix, en quoi ça les inspire.

Anthony choisit comme sujet non pas un poème, mais moi.

J'ai gardé sa copie en lui demandant de venir me voir en fin de l'heure.

Il avance tranquillement d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à moi de cet air de vainqueur et conquérant.

Malheureusement pour lui, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela.

**-Oui, madame.** Me dit-il avec un sourire pour attirer mon attention.

**-Anthony,** dis-je en lui tendant un mot signé de ma part, **c'est une convocation, je veux voir ta mère demain.**

Il se départ de son sourire avant de blêmir.

**-Non,** geint-il.

Je tends le papier plus fermement.

Il regarde ma main sans le prendre.

Il souffle.

**-Ma mère est partie aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas lui donner,** dit-il la tête basse.

Je fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas rare que les élèves racontent des mensonges, ils sont même plutôt bons, mais je dois avouer que je serais peinée de sa part.

**-Elle est en voyage de noces,** m'apprit-il encore plus doucement.

Ah ben, soit il est très imaginatif, soit c'est vrai.

**-Et tu es tout seul chez toi ?** Je demande encore un peu suspicieuse.

Il déglutit péniblement. Visiblement sa réponse lui en coûte.

**-Non je vais ce soir chez mon père. **Lâche-t-il à contrecœur.

**-Eh bien très bien, tu lui donneras ça alors.** Je réponds du tac au tac.

**-Oh s'il vous plaît, Madame, ça ne peut pas attendre le retour de ma mère.**

C'est quoi son problème avec son père ? Il a voulu jouer, il a perdu, tant pis pour lui, je serai inflexible.

**-Non,** dis-je plus autoritaire et lui tends le papier. **Demain 18 heures, je veux te voir ici avec ton père. Tu peux y aller.** Je le congédie sans plus de discussion.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre mon papier et sortir de la salle. Il a clairement perdu de sa superbe et je suis vraiment intriguée par quel genre de père il a pour réagir comme cela.

Bizarrement, j'ai envie de rencontrer son géniteur non plus pour blâmer mon élève, mais pour l'aider si c'est possible.

La journée du lendemain se passe bien, j'ai décidé de soigner mon allure. J'ai opté pour le style écolière. Ça déstabilise souvent mes interlocuteurs parce qu'ils ont vraiment le doute malgré mes trente-deux ans à savoir si je suis étudiante ou réellement enseignante.

Une petite jupe noire, je n'allais quand même pas jusqu'à la plissée, et un chemisier blanc avec un bouton de trop défait au niveau du col et qu'une moitié des pans du bas insérée dans ma jupe. J'ai un chignon lâche, dans d'autres circonstances je pense que j'aurais pu passer pour fraîchement baisée, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

James m'a un peu refroidi sur mes pratiques libertines et cela faisait de longues semaines que je n'avais pas trainé dans un bar pour ramener un mec avec moi. Je n'ai plus que mes sextoys pour me soulager.

Enfin, j'attends la porte ouverte Anthony et son père.

J'ai les oreilles aux aguets, j'ai vu un peu avant qu'Anthony est arrivé, il fait les cent pas devant la salle nerveusement. J'espère que son paternel viendra et qu'il n'est pas juste contrarié par le fait de ne pas savoir comment me dire que j'ai attendu pour rien.

Ce sont des pas retentissant dans le couloir qui me sortent de ma rêverie. Je me concentre sur les bruits extérieurs.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû abandonner un dossier super important pour être là ?**

Je grimace, la voix aurait certainement pu être agréable si le ton n'était pas aussi cassant. Bizarrement je suis mal pour le gamin. Je l'imagine très bien quelques mois plutôt quand je lui avais confisqué son téléphone à se triturer les doigts, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-**Bonjour**, murmure-t-il doucement avant de dire d'une voix calme, **j'ai fait un hors sujet dans ma copie.**

**-Et c'est tout ?** Le coupe-t-il sans attendre plus d'explications.

**-En fait, j'ai comme qui dirait dit à ma prof ce que je pensais d'elle.**

Je suis mal pour lui, je décide d'intervenir, mais encore plus après la dernière réplique du père :

**-Quoi ? Style grosse truie puante mal léchée ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment**, je les interromps restant sur le pas de la porte.

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête vers moi. Le père semble surpris et un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me dévisage sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds.

Il est pas mal du tout. Je vois en quoi Anthony tient de son père. Ce dernier est grand, bien fait, un visage très beau, carré, viril. C'est alors que je réalise que je m'attendais à un père grisonnant et là pas du tout. Il a une belle tignasse brune avec des reflets dedans. Un complet lui donne une touche irréprochable et charismatique à en faire pâlir n'importe quelle petite culotte. En un mot : Magnifique.

Mais merde, il a quel âge ?

**-Et vous êtes ?** Me sort-il de mes pensées.

**-Sa professeure de littérature.**

**-C'est elle la grosse truie puante mal léchée ?** Interroge-t-il son fils étonné.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rentrant dans ma classe avec un signe de tête pour qu'ils me suivent et je m'installe à mon bureau.

J'entends derrière.

**-Papa arrête, il n'y a que toi qui as parlé de grosse truie puante mal léchée.**

**-Alors tu as écrit quoi sur ta copie ?** Demande le père confus en s'asseyant derrière un pupitre à côté de son fils.

Je prends ladite copie, me lève puis la tends au père en disant :

**-En gros Anthony me demande si je suis plutôt une MILF **(Mother I'd Like to Fuck)** ou une couguar ?**

Le père semble visiblement très amusé en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils.

**-Et vous êtes ?** Me demande-t-il fier de lui.

**-Sûrement pas une pédophile.** Je rétorque, mon humeur s'assombrissant à vue d'œil devant la légèreté dont il fait preuve.

Le père me regarde toujours avec cet amusement dans ses yeux quand Anthony intervient.

**-Mon âge c'est que des chiffres, d'après le prof de biolo et les 5 stades de Tanner, j'ai passé ma puberté depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai un corps d'homme maintenant. Je suis jeune et tonique et c'est tout ce qui devrait avoir de l'importance.**

J'écarquille les yeux sous sa tirade. Il est malheureusement bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais.

Je reste bloquée la bouche ouverte, fixée sur mon élève. Vu le silence dans la salle, je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule ébahie.

Sous notre inquisition, il baisse la tête et j'eus mal au cœur pour lui.

Je suis son enseignante et même sans cela, il est beaucoup trop jeune. Oui j'aime son esprit, sa vivacité, mais plus de manière maternelle qu'autre chose.

Maternelle ? Suis-je sérieuse ? Je commence à ramollir du cerveau ou j'ai des hormones qui pètent un peu un câble en ce moment.

**-Anthony! Rentre à la maison, j'ai à discuter avec ton professeur.**

**-Mais… **

**-Pas de discussion, tu rentres.**

Mon élève est contrarié face à la marque d'autorité dont fait preuve son père. Il hésite un instant avant de ramasser son sac.

**-Bonsoir Madame**, souffle-t-il et sort de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je suis soufflée.

Merde pauvre gosse. Ça doit être dur de trouver sa place avec un père si charismatique.

Je ne suis pas pressée de tourner la tête et lui faire face d'ailleurs. Je regarde toujours la porte que venait de franchir Anthony, debout devant son pupitre.

Je sens ses yeux sur moi, l'ambiance a changé considérablement, juste en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Bizarrement si avant j'étais la figure d'autorité en un instant je me sens telle une proie.

D'affreux doutes m'assaillent.

Que veut-il bien me dire pour exiger l'absence de son fils ?

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me raconter la déchirure du divorce où je ne sais quoi pour expliquer le comportement de son fils. Quoiqu'en même temps ce serait moins embarrassant pour moi que de parler du contenu de sa dissertation.

Je pivote la tête doucement pour voir que le père me regarde attentivement.

Je déglutis.

**-Bien ! Que comptez-vous faire ?**

**-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, peu certaine d'être sûre de le suivre. Je suis enseignante pas conseiller parental.

Je décide d'énoncer mon point de vue.

**-Je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de propos de la part d'un élève**, dis-je doucement en espérant ne pas enfoncer un peu plus Anthony, mais bizarrement j'avais l'impression que c'était moi sur la sellette.

**-Oui, mais je ne peux guère le contredire non plus.**

**-Pardon ?** Je n'arrive plus à le suivre.

**-Je ne vais pas contredire mon fils pour le plaisir. Il a tout à fait raison. Qui n'aurait pas envie de vous baiser.**

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc.

Merde ce gars allait avoir ma peau.

Il sourit et me tend sa main tout en se levant, l'air de rien.

**-J'ai oublié de me présenter, Edward Cullen.**

Je regarde sa main. J'avais peur de m'y brûler en le touchant.

Mon ventre se crispe d'anticipation ! Merde pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ?

Il ne se départ pas de son sourire, la main toujours en l'air. A contrecœur j'y place la mienne.

Il resserre ses doigts sur moi et fait pivoter ma paume pour l'embrasser.

Des frissons envahissent tout mon corps. Je suis perdue et en manque. Ce mec, cet apollon me fait du rentre-dedans. Pourquoi devrais-je refuser ses avances, hein ?

Il veut jouer, et bien je n'allais pas abdiquer aussi vite. Il a été toujours en contrôle depuis son entrée, à moi de rétablir les choses et de reprendre la main.

**-Vous vous appelez ?** demande-t-il de sa voix la plus suave qui me fait déglutir.

Je fixe ses prunelles.

Le déstabiliser ! C'est ce que je dois faire. Je lâche alors la chose la plus improbable :

**-Isabella Cullen.**

Rien, pas le moindre tressaillement ou surprise, il s'attendait à une attaque et il encaisse. Il se met alors à rire franchement sa tête partant en arrière.

Enfoiré !

**-Et votre père, il a un nom ?**

**-Chef Swan !**

Il sourit avant de tirer sa main qui serre toujours la mienne vers lui, m'obligeant à faire un pas dans sa direction.

**-Bien professeur Swan.**

Sa main libre agrippe ma nuque m'empêchant de fuir, mais je peux bien aller où ? Je suis complètement hypnotisée par cet homme et tout le magnétisme qu'il dégage.

Je suis raide malgré tout, une once de fierté de me rendre si vite persiste. Je me bats entre ma conscience qui me dit de lui mettre un coup de genou dans les couilles et mon corps qui veut s'offrir complètement à ces lèvres si tentantes, ces muscles qui semblent si puissants.

Il relâche ma main et caresse doucement ma joue.

**-J'ai très envie de vous professeur**, susurre-t-il dans mon oreille avant de coller nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Puis-je déjà prendre feu si vite ? Je suis complètement allumée. Ça m'apprendra à négliger mes besoins de femme si longtemps.

Il n'attend pas que j'approuve, mon corps parle pour moi.

Il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues entrent rapidement en contact se bataillant. Ce n'est pas doux, ce n'est pas tendre, c'est sauvage et instinctif. Si sa main gauche me maintient toujours en place posée sur ma nuque, sa droite se fait plus entreprenante glissant sur ma cuisse, la dénudant.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, le regard assoiffé de l'autre. Il rue ses hanches vers moi, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état.

Je gémis bien contre mon gré, ma tête se penche seule et il colle ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

J'ai l'impression d'être complètement à sa merci, mon corps offert et il s'en délecte.

Ses mains sont partout. Ma jupe déjà retroussée sur ma taille alors que ses deux mains se mettent à palper mon cul. Mon string laissant ma chair découverte, ses mains douces n'en perdent pas un centimètre alors que sa langue goûte la peau sous mon oreille me faisant frémir.

Une onde de désir se propage en moi, il faut arrêter ce feu qui me consume. Mes mains seules décident de migrer vers sa ceinture. Je défais sa boucle rapidement, m'attaque déjà au bouton de son pantalon.

Il ne prend pas la peine de descendre mon sous-vêtement, il prend un malin plaisir à en voir son sourire à le déchirer et laisser le tissu échouer au sol.

J'ai trop besoin qu'il me touche pour protester.

La bosse qui apparaît sous son boxer me donne terriblement envie.

Il la presse contre moi. Et je gémis de nouveau alors qu'il repart à l'assaut de ma bouche.

Après son baiser, il me laisse complètement pantelante et en manque quand il se recule.

J'allais protester quand il me prend de cours.

**-C'est lequel le bureau d'Anthony ?**

Je cligne des yeux. Était-il sérieux ? Visiblement oui, il attend une réponse.

**-Euh… c'est le pupitre là, avant dernière rangée vers la fenêtre.**

Il sourit et revient vers moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester qu'il m'a déjà saisie sous les genoux me levant contre son corps. J'enroule automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il se dirige à la place de son fils.

Il pose mes fesses sur la surface froide et me regarde dans les yeux quand il baisse son boxer.

Je suis tiraillée entre le besoin de continuer à le fixer et surtout ne pas baisser les yeux et l'envie de voir à quoi ressemble sa queue.

Il sourit, pas dupe, et me saisit par les hanches faisant basculer mon bassin vers l'arrière, se faufilant entre mes jambes.

Je me retrouve offerte pour lui.

Il reprend possession de mes lèvres. J'enroule mes mains derrière son cou, quand je le sens tout près de mon intimité.

Et là quand il est aligné, d'un coup de rein, il me pénètre. Je crie sous l'intrusion. Si je suis trempée pour lui, il est véritablement bien monté et m'élargit de la plus chaude des manières.

Il ressort pour rentrer à nouveau en moi.

Ma prise autour de sa nuque m'échappe.

Je cherche à me maintenir mieux sur la table.

Je laisse retomber mon dos contre celle-ci, appréciant ce nouvel angle de pénétration, il rentre plus profondément en moi me faisant crier, ma tête partant en arrière dans le vide.

Je suis un peu perdue entre ses assauts et l'exiguïté de la surface. Je n'arrive pas à me maintenir comme je le veux pour faire face à ses coups de butoir.

Il me tient par les hanches ce qui m'aide juste à ne pas m'écrouler.

Il me pilonne, je contracte mes abdominaux pour relever la tête.

**-Oh putain oui.**

Je sens mes muscles se crisper autour de lui pendant l'effort que je fournis pour le voir. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau en baisant.

Je relâche ma tête alors qu'il accélère le rythme et la puissance.

Oh putain, c'est une vraie bête. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été prise avec autant de fougue, c'est divin. Je gigote sous cette terrible torture, mon plaisir grandit de manière exponentielle.

J'ai besoin de le voir encore alors je relève difficilement mon corps. La nouvelle contraction et la position de mon bassin font qu'il touche l'endroit particulièrement sensible de mon vagin. Je crie de surprise et d'extase, il ne lui faut que deux aller-retour pour m'envoyer directement au 7ème ciel où je crie mon plaisir.

Je me ramollis complètement, relâchant mon dos et laissant tomber ma tête. Je sens mes muscles un à un se détendre à nouveau.

**-Tu as déjà joui ?** Il semble surpris.

**-J'en ai encore les orteils recourbés.** Je réplique.

Il rit alors que je me fais telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il a dû le sentir, car il me secoue un peu plus sans arrêter ses va-et-vient langoureux.

**-Hé reste avec moi, je n'en ai pas fini**.

Il me redresse à lui et me porte de nouveau. J'enroule mes jambes une nouvelle fois et il m'allonge sur mon bureau.

Une fois totalement en appui contre la surface, il se recule et piétine. Je suppose qu'il se débarrasse de son pantalon resté aux chevilles.

Il se baisse et se redresse avec un petit carré d'alu.

Merde je l'avais oublié celui.

Il s'en coiffe avant de revenir vers moi.

Il me saisit par les hanches et m'avance les fesses pendantes dans le vide et là d'un tour de main il me retourne.

Face contre le bois, il laisse retomber mes jambes au sol.

J'ai mon cul offert sur un plateau.

Il passe ses mains dessus le malaxe et revient les positionner sur mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui et m'empale sur toute sa longueur.

Je gémis à nouveau.

Les sensations sont si différentes dans cette position. Il me prend encore plus fort, je l'entends ahaner dernière moi et je fais pareil. Il me pilonne avec force et conviction et putain c'est super bon.

Ses mouvements se font plus erratiques, une main délaisse ma taille pour se glisser entre mes jambes. Il trouve sans mal mon clitoris tout bandé pour lui et dans un geste précis le pince, me faisant crier et exploser une nouvelle fois.

Je me resserre de partout autour de lui et je sens sa queue grossir encore avant que son corps ne se raidisse pendant son orgasme.

Après notre plaisir suprême, nous sommes les deux affalés sur le bureau.

Il a son torse contre mon dos et je regrette de ne pas sentir sa peau directement.

Il se recule de moi et je ne perçois pas trop ses mouvements quand le bruit caractéristique des roues de mon fauteuil me parvient.

Je pivote difficilement la tête sur le côté.

Il est là, avachi sur mon fauteuil, la tête en arrière, sa chemise toute débraillée et sa queue encore à demi bandée.

Putain un mec peut-il avoir l'air aussi chaud.

Je le regarde et même avec ses chaussettes aux pieds, j'en veux encore.

C'est comme si le feu en moi est insatiable.

Je reprends des forces et lâche donc les hostilités.

**-Je t'aurais cru plus endurant.**

Il relève la tête. Il sourit amusé. Je place ma tête dans mes mains, coude contre le bois.

**-Oh ce n'est pas le problème, ma belle, mais je n'ai plus de préservatif.**

**-Si ce n'est que ça !**

Je me lève et tire un tiroir pour en sortir mon sac et trouve rapidement mon bonheur dans cet emballage alu.

Je le pose négligemment sur la table.

Il sourit et je peux voir déjà l'effet sur sa queue à cette idée.

Je lui fais un sourire carnassier avant de tomber à genou devant lui.

Il n'en est même pas surpris, il laisse juste tomber sa tête en arrière avec toute l'arrogance dont il sait si bien faire preuve.

Je lèche timidement son gland. Mais seulement quelques coups de langues, juste assez pour qu'il gémisse et je m'arrête. Je me relève et commence à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise lentement.

Je ne le touche plus, je surplombe juste son corps. Son membre pointe vers le haut pour moi. Il est juste magnifique.

Après avoir réussi complètement à le déshabiller, je grimpe sur ses genoux et je pars à l'assaut de sa bouche.

D'un geste instinctif, ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille et me rapprochent de lui, faisant frotter nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Les taquineries ne me vont pas du tout. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de l'avoir en moi. J'adore la manière dont mes parois se compriment à son passage. La place de sa queue est au fond de mon ventre.

Je me recule donc à contrecœur pour lui enfiler le préservatif et m'empale dessus.

-**Oh oui**, geint-il bien enfoncé en moi.

Je me relève doucement de lui pour me laisser tomber plus brutalement sur toute sa longueur.

Je veux prendre mon temps, savourer cet instant. C'est mon dernier préservatif, je désire le faire durer.

Il a dû penser la même chose, car il s'affaire à enlever mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge.

Dès que mes seins sont libérés de leur carcan, il en aspire les pointes, me faisant gémir outrageusement. Je n'allais pas encore tenir très longtemps s'il continue ce traitement.

Je décide d'engager un peu la conversation pour me distraire, mais tout en continuant à nous faire du bien.

**-Que vas-tu dire à Anthony ?**

Il relâche un de mes mamelons dans un pop sonore.

**-La vérité.** Dit-il en restant concentré à fixer quel sein allait subir le prochain assaut.

**-C'est-à-dire ?** Je demande un brin suspicieuse. Nous parlons bien du fait qu'il n'est pas acceptable qu'il me convoite.

**-Qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à son père**. Lâche-t-il, pas le moins du monde perturbé, relâchant cependant mes seins.

Je fronce les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre. Sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il cale ses mains sous mes fesses et se lève agilement avant de faire quelques pas et de me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche butant profondément en moi.

Mes mains se crispent autour de ses épaules et mes jambes sont fermement accrochées à sa taille alors qu'il commence à me pilonner profondément.

Je halète sous ce changement de rythme et cette nouvelle position. C'est bon et réussit à me distraire considérablement de notre petite discussion de plus tôt.

Il ralentit et plaque ses lèvres contre mon oreille avant de murmurer.

**-Je lui dirai que j'ai baisé sa professeure dans tous les coins de sa salle de classe et que c'est un sacré bon coup, mais qu'il n'a plus l'ombre d'une chance après son père, qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier**.


	7. Passe ton bac d'abord

**MARGINALITY CONTEST**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon. com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**« Passe ton bac d'abord ! »**

_**Début des épreuves : J-12**_

**- Bien. Passons maintenant au cas d'Isabella Swan. Elle a encore perdu deux points sur sa moyenne générale atteignant avec difficultés le 9/20. Vivement que l'année se termine pour elle car je ne peux imaginer l'horreur qu'on pourrait observer s'il y avait un quatrième trimestre. Sa réussite à l'examen est compromise surtout si elle ne se met pas au travail pendant cette dernière semaine de révisions. Je propose quand même de lui mettre « avis assez favorable » pour qu'elle puisse être rattrapée. **Me raconta Jasper, le délégué de notre terminale S.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné. Je ne croyais pas vraiment aux miracles mais malgré tout, je priai chaque soir tous les Dieux que je connaissais ainsi que ceux dont j'avais appris l'existence avec l'aide de Wikipédia.

J'allais quand même réviser car mon talent n'était pas suffisant pour y aller les yeux fermés. Cependant j'avais besoin d'un plan de secours. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas avoir mon examen. En effet, j'étais acceptée dans une école d'architecture. Mon rêve. Bon d'accord c'est l'école locale, pas très réputée… mais j'avais été tellement heureuse de recevoir ma lettre d'admission !

_**Début des épreuves : J-9**_

**-IIISSSAAABBBEEELLLAAA****!** Cria Esmée, ma belle-mère acariâtre.

Oups. Ça ne sonnait pas bon pour moi tout cela. Je réfléchissais à toutes les bêtises que j'aurais pu faire, mais aucune ne me vint à l'esprit. Je descendis les marches me menant au rez-de-chaussée. Mais c'est en passant sur le palier, en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, que je compris ce qui allait m'attendre. En effet, je pouvais voir le facteur descendre la côte sur son vélo.

Mon bulletin était arrivé. Et les ennuis avec.

Je descendis encore plus lentement les dernières marches, telle une condamnée dans le couloir de la mort. Bon ok, j'exagère mais vous ne connaissez pas Esmée.

Vous voyez la belle-mère de Cendrillon ? Bah Esmée c'est la même, mais dans les temps modernes. Pas de corvées, aide-ménagère oblige, pas de coup de fouet en cas d'erreurs, père chef de la police oblige…

Je n'avais pas hérité de deux demi-sœurs insupportables mais d'un demi-frère, Emmett. En fait, il était plutôt cool. Pas très grand, un peu chétif mais plein de ressources cachées. Sa copine, Rosalie, était un peu **bizarre**, enfin, surtout depuis qu'elle est revenue au lycée avec le crâne à moitié rasé… elle qui avait de si beaux cheveux blonds, quel gâchis… En y repensant, je crois que c'est une fan inconditionnelle de Rihanna. Tout s'explique.

Bref, pendant tout ce blablatage, je m'étais avancée dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Esmée était assise à la table, la chaise en face de la porte. Elle me regardait avec ce regard rempli de mépris qui me fit ravaler tout reste de dignité. A côté d'elle, on ne pouvait que se sentir comme de la merde.

**- Ton bulletin vient d'arriver. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. C'est tellement pitoyable. Je suis tellement honteuse de t'avoir comme belle-fille. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu nous poserais que des problèmes à ton père et moi. A ce rythme-là, tu ne feras rien dans ta vie et tu ne seras qu'un boulet pour ta famille.**

Gloups. Que dire à cela ? Bah rien, la contredire aurait été source de plus gros ennuis, Esmée avait toujours raison quoi qu'il arrive.

_**Début des épreuves : J-3**_

J'avais révisé comme une forcenée mon histoire-géographie, je connaissais sur le bout des doigts tous les éléments de mon cours de biologie et j'avais rentré dans ma calculatrice mes formules de maths et de physique-chimie.

Mais malgré ça, je doutais encore et toujours de ma réussite.

Je réfléchissais toujours à un plan qui me sauverait et qui me permettrait de quitter le domicile familial au profit d'une petite chambre universitaire. Et surtout, de fermer le clapet d'Esmée. Ce serait tellement… jouissif !

Cette nuit, alors que je ne dormais pas, c'est là que j'eus l'idée du siècle. J'avais peut-être une chance d'avoir mon diplôme et même une mention si j'étais très chanceuse. Certes, c'était risqué et j'aurai sûrement de gros problèmes… mais au point où j'en suis…

_**Jour J : Lundi, épreuve de philosophie, coefficient 3**_

Je devais me présenter à 7h45 au lycée qui nous accueillait le temps des examens. C'est pourquoi à 6h j'étais debout. Malgré le fait que je n'aie guère dormi, j'étais en pleine forme. L'adrénaline sûrement. J'avais pu mettre en place mon plan hier. Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer.

En effet, hier je m'étais rendue dans le quartier que nous qualifierons de malfamé. J'étais à la recherche d'un gars prénommé Ben. D'après Em', il possédait de la Weed de qualité. Quand je disais qu'il avait des ressources cachées ce garçon ! J'avais eu juste besoin d'un petit joint pour ce matin. Vous vous demandez pourquoi faire un tel acte d'inconscience ? Je me suis juste fiée aux préjugés. Vous savez, celui qui dit que tous les profs de philo sont à côté de la plaque et qu'eux seuls ont l'esprit relativement assez ouvert pour philosopher ? Bah voilà pourquoi j'étais en possession de ce petit truc magique. J'allais m'ouvrir l'esprit.

Je me faufilai dans une rue adjacente afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Je portais la substance illicite à ma bouche et l'allumai à l'aide d'un petit briquet qu'Em m'avait gracieusement prêté. A la première latte, je crus que j'allais mourir étouffée, la seconde passa plus facilement, quant à la troisième, je commençais à me sentir beaucoup plus détendue. Cependant, je n'allais pas tenter le diable, je ne fumais pas le reste, le gardant pour une autre occasion.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment, commençant à rechercher ma salle. Je fais comme les autres, je suis quelqu'un qui semble connaître les lieux. Arrivée dans la salle, je trouve ma table facilement, on est tellement peu de toute façon. L'avantage d'être en fin d'alphabet c'est qu'on évite la grande salle polyvalente.

Je planais complètement mais c'était marrant, j'étais euphorique. Une expérience enrichissante. Je m'installai, sortis ma trousse, ma carte d'identité, ma convocation et attendis.

Cinq minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, un homme, assez jeune et plutôt canon, je dirais vingt-sept ans, arriva avec une enveloppe de papier kraft sous le bras. Nos sujets.

**- Bonjour. Je suis Edward Cullen. Je vais surveiller cette salle tout au long de la semaine. Si vous avez une requête, levez la main et je viendrai afin d'éviter de déranger vos camarades. Je vais vous distribuer vos sujets. Ne les retournez pas tant que tout le monde n'est pas servi. **

J'étais heureuse que ce soit notre surveillant toute la semaine. Mon plan _corrompre le surveillant _avait une chance supplémentaire de fonctionner. Et puis, le sacrifice ne serait pas trop important avec un Dieu comme lui…

Pour le moment, le problème n'était pas là mais sur la feuille que je venais de retourner _: Selon vous, dans quel cas une personne est considérée comme folle ?_Une question pour moi ça !

Je grattai sans relâche sur ma copie, les idées fusaient. J'étais vraiment inspirée et j'en fus heureuse, je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté afin d'obtenir mon examen. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et je fus interrompue par Monsieur Cullen qui nous dit que le temps imparti était écoulé et qu'il fallait poser nos stylos. Heureusement pour moi, je venais de mettre le point final à ma dissertation.

Je remis ma copie et sortis de la salle tout en élaborant les différentes étapes de mon plan.

**Etape 1 : Connaître le surveillant.**

Le seul moyen de découvrir qui était Edward Cullen était sans doute de se mettre dans la peau d'Edward Cullen. Donc il fallait que je suive ses moindres faits et gestes. Vous devez penser que je suis complètement folle mais il me faut absolument cet examen. Et si pour cela je dois corrompre le surveillant pour arriver à mes fins et bien je le ferai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

J'allais donc attendre qu'il sorte de la salle et je le prendrais en filature.

Lorsqu'il sortit, je fis semblant d'être plongée dans mes révisions. Je commençais à le suivre dès qu'il passa le couloir. Je gardais une bonne distance afin qu'il ne me remarque pas. Il remit nos copies à l'administration et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il rencontra un de ses amis au Starbucks du coin.

Heureusement pour moi, je pus m'installer juste derrière lui pour écouter leur conversation car un petit muret me cachait.

C'est là que j'appris plein de choses notamment qu'il était toujours célibataire (un bon point pour moi), qu'il adorait les mangas (euh ce n'est pas gagné) et qu'il aimait les filles habillées en écolière comme dans ses bandes dessinées favorites.

Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à m'habiller avec une jupe courte plissée, un chemisier blanc et m'affubler de couettes. Leur discussion dura 1h environ, mais ce fut une vraie mine d'informations sur ma cible.

Je continuai de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui et c'est là que je le vis longer le long des quais pour rentrer dans une des nombreuses péniches appontées. Je m'approchais des boîtes aux lettres pour vérifier qu'il habitait bien là et effectivement c'était son domicile.

Etrange, ce mec a vraiment des goûts bizarres. Il a tout du **marginal.**

Je rentrais chez moi après être restée planter une bonne heure devant chez lui. Je ne tirerais rien de plus aujourd'hui.

Arrivée chez moi, je n'eus pas le temps de passer la porte qu'Esmée m'accueillit très sèchement.

**- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'épreuves cette après-midi ?**

**- J'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser un dernier truc.**

**- Elle est bien bonne celle-là de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'insister vu que tu ne réussiras pas à obtenir ton bac.** Cracha-t-elle de son venin. **On dîne dans une heure, ne sois pas en retard.**

**- Oui Esmée.**

Je montais à l'étage rejoindre ma chambre. Je traversais le long couloir que ma belle-mère avait fait repeindre il y a un mois : orange et rose fluo. Non mais quelle idée **loufoque** lui est passée par la tête ce jour-là ? C'était juste affreux comme couleurs, surtout lorsqu'on les mariait ensemble. Le bon goût ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses qualités.

Je m'installais à mon bureau et entamais mes recherches sur Internet. Mon surveillant devait bien avoir un compte Facebook ou Twitter. Tout le monde en avait un de nos jours, il fallait vivre avec son temps. Je tentais ma chance du côté de Facebook en premier et bingo ! C'était presque trop facile, son profil n'était même pas confidentiel. J'allais savoir encore plus de choses sur lui. Je fouillais et au fur et à mesure récoltais de précieuses informations pour parvenir à l'étape 2 de mon plan.

_**Mardi, épreuve d'histoire géographie, coefficient 3**_

**Etape 2 : Approcher Edward Cullen.**

Cette étape consistait non seulement à l'approcher mais également à lui parler. Le mieux était encore de copiner car si j'arrivais à l'avoir dans ma poche, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de tricher. J'avais compilé toutes les informations que j'avais apprises sur lui et m'étais habillée en conséquence. Il fallait absolument qu'il me remarque et si pour cela, je devais faire semblant d'être une autre Bella alors je le serais.

C'est dans cette optique que j'arrivai au centre d'examen en tenue de combat, autrement dit la tenue de tous ses fantasmes. J'avais quand même évité les couettes, il n'y a rien de plus ridicule et je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour le faire. J'avais donc opté pour deux nattes, me donnant un petit air d'élève modèle.

Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui je serai plus détendue. Vous voyez, j'ai révisé et tout alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Mais cette histoire avec Edward Cullen et ma future tricherie me plombaient l'estomac et me minaient le moral. Au fond, Esmée avait peut-être raison, j'étais une vraie trouillarde et une incapable.

J'avais planifié mon entrée, afin qu'il ne me loupe pas. Je ne voulais pas que tous mes efforts soient vains parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas remarquée. Je pénétrai dans la salle avec les derniers. Monsieur Cullen était assis sur son bureau, surveillant les allées et venues des candidats. Je le vis pâlir alors que j'apparaissais au-dessus des marches menant à mon siège. J'espérais que mon petit effet avait fonctionné.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était, rejoignis ma table et sortis mes affaires. J'allais poser mon sac au pied de son bureau comme le règlement l'exigeait. J'en profitai allégrement pour me baisser, sans plier les genoux afin qu'il ait une belle vue sur mon décolleté. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je n'ai pas mis de sous-vêtements ce matin, ça aurait été tellement moins drôle.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement en me relevant. Et comme la petite innocente que j'étais, je rougis sous son regard, histoire de rajouter une couche à mon show.

Enfin, il reprit contenance et nous distribua nos sujets.

**- Je vous rappelle que l'usage de la calculatrice est interdit. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la salle avant la fin de la première heure… **

Je n'écoutais plus, je connaissais la chanson. Et même si je terminais avant la fin du temps imparti, je resterai jusqu'à la fin des 4h. Il me serait alors plus aisé de l'approcher.

Mais les choses se gâtèrent un peu pour moi vers la fin de la deuxième heure. Une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes me vint. Je levai donc la main et Monsieur Cullen s'approcha.

**- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais il faudrait vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes. **

Il acquiesça simplement et appela son collègue pour qu'il surveille le reste du groupe.

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui et le hall était dans les courants d'air. Je n'avais pas très chaud en fin chemisier. Je me dépêchai de faire ma petite affaire et sortis. Monsieur Cullen était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, m'attendant.

Il me semblait qu'il avait le regard dans le vague mais en me concentrant un peu plus, je pus voir qu'il fixait ma poitrine. Les courants d'air avaient fait pointer mes tétons.

Je retenais mon envie de me cacher en croisant mes bras, mais j'étais là pour ça alors je continuai mon chemin vers la salle. Le reste de l'épreuve se passa sans anicroche.

Le sujet portait essentiellement sur la géographie et ça m'arrangeait bien car je n'avais jamais été douée pour retenir les dates en histoire. Je terminais l'épreuve par les cartes et leur légende.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis que chaque étudiant dans la salle remette sa copie à notre surveillant pour pouvoir être la dernière. Je lui donnais mon polycopié et m'asseyais juste en face de son bureau. Je le vis regarder mes jambes nues et apprécier la vue. Le poisson était ferré, très bien.

**- Dites, Monsieur Cullen, demain c'est l'épreuve d'anglais. Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à réviser par hasard ? J'ai toujours eu des soucis avec les langues…** Susurrai-je tout en croisant et décroisant mes jambes.

**- Euh non, Mademoiselle, je ne vois pas mais vous savez, il est un peu tard pour cela je crois.**

**- Il n'est jamais trop tard, Monsieur Cullen, je suis sûre que vous êtes très doué dans la maîtrise des langues… Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider s'il vous plaît ?** Suppliai-je de ma petite moue à laquelle personne ne résistait.

**- Et bien Mademoiselle…**

**- Swan, Isabella Swan mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.**

**- Et bien Isabella, je dois aller remettre vos dissertations à l'administration. Je n'ai pas de surveillance cette après-midi alors si vous voulez, nous pourrions aller à la bibliothèque et je pourrais essayer de vous aider à limiter la casse pour demain.**

**- Oh ça serait génial, Monsieur Cullen !** M'extasiai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il se figea tandis que je me frottai contre lui sans vergogne. Bon effectivement j'y allais un peu fort mais c'était le seul moyen de parvenir à mon but ultime.

**- Très bien Isabella, donc rendez-vous à 14h à la bibliothèque du centre-ville.** Dit-il tout en se détachant de mon étreinte.

**- D'accord à tout à l'heure, Edward…** Chuchotai-je langoureusement en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Arrivée à l'entrée du lycée, je fis un « yes » de victoire en serrant mon poing. Approche du surveillant = réussite totale. (Objectif atteint, level up !)

Je rentrais à la maison pour me refaire une petite beauté, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire, je vous jure ! Je mangeais un bout vite fait et me dirigeais en ville pour mon rendez-vous. J'étais en avance et en profitais pour emprunter un manga très connu sur les conseils de la bibliothécaire afin d'avoir une conversation avec Edward.

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment fan de lecture. Tous ces mots qui s'alignaient me donnaient la migraine. Cependant, cette sorte de bande dessinée commençait à me plaire. Plus d'images que de mots, une histoire atypique… Finalement, Monsieur Cullen n'avait pas si mauvais goût.

Le temps passa plutôt vite et sans que je m'en rende compte, Edward était derrière moi, se raclant la gorge.

**- Eh bien Miss Swan, ce n'est pas en lisant des mangas que vous allez progresser en anglais. Sortez donc vos cahiers que nous puissions commencer vos révisions. **

J'obtempérai sans broncher. Son 'Miss Swan' m'avait complètement émoustillée que j'en avais trempé mon string.

**- Bien, commençons par revoir le prétérit. **

La leçon passa à toute vitesse, il était très pédagogue et j'avais l'impression d'avoir plus progressé en un après-midi que durant toutes mes années au collège et au lycée réunies. En même temps mes profs n'avaient jamais eu une aussi belle gueule que Monsieur Cullen. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été beaucoup plus assidue, ça c'est certain.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je m'aperçus que la journée était terminée et que la bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer. Je grimaçai à l'idée de rentrer à pieds, évidemment j'avais loupé le dernier bus. Monsieur Cullen, ou du moins Edward maintenant, remarqua mon attitude et me questionna à son propos.

**- Eh bien, au vu de l'heure qu'il est, je ne pense pas avoir un moyen de transport pour rentrer. Je vais devoir user de mes petites jambes pour rejoindre la maison. **

**- Où habites-tu ? Je peux peut-être faire un bout de chemin avec toi. **

**- Oh je vis juste derrière l'hôpital. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.** Répondis-je en jouant avec le bout de ma couette.

J'essayai de paraître intimidée tout en étant aguicheuse. Je pouvais donc ainsi cacher ma véritable mission : mettre Edward Cullen dans mon lit, à moins que ce soit moi qui m'incruste dans le sien… Tout dépendrait de la suite des choses.

**- Eh bien je peux te déposer, c'est sur mon chemin. **

C'est comme cela que je me trouvai à bord d'une Volvo argent en direction de chez moi. Un fond de musique japonaise envahissait l'habitacle. Même si les mangas n'étaient pas trop mal, cette musique écorchait mes pauvres petites oreilles sensibles.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je me trouvais au début de ma rue. Edward coupa le moteur. C'est à ce moment-là que je mis à exécution mon plan, celui qui me permettrait de coucher avec lui.

Je défis ma ceinture de sécurité et me mis aussitôt à califourchon sur ses genoux. J'avais été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Il tenta de m'interroger mais à nouveau je fus plus rapide. Je le bâillonnai de ma bouche. Il fut au départ très surpris mais finit par participer activement.

Nos langues se mêlaient dans une danse enflammée. Sa bouche avait un goût de paradis, c'était divin. Vous savez comme quand vous avez le pot de Nutella devant vous et que vous vous dîtes qu'il ne faut pas l'entamer. Vous cédez toujours à la tentation, non ? Ben la bouche d'Edward avait ce goût-là, c'était un péché interdit mais on adorait y succomber. Et maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je voulais le déguster encore et encore…

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches puis dévièrent ainsi vers mes fesses. Il les passa sous ma jupe pour mieux les caresser. Je gémissais sans retenue dans sa bouche. Il était vraiment doué pour embraser mon corps.

Après quelques minutes d'échange de salive, il finit par me lâcher, complètement essoufflé.

**- Rendez-vous demain à la bibliothèque, à 17h30.**

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis rapidement de la voiture afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de refuser. Je me dirigeai vers chez moi, tout en exagérant le roulement de mes fesses.

J'espérai vraiment qu'il viendrait demain. Le baiser qu'il m'avait donné, ou plutôt que je lui avais volé, m'avait rendue frustrée. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus…

_**Mercredi, épreuve d'anglais, coefficient 3**_

**Etape 3 : Coucher avec Edward Cullen.**

Ce matin, je m'étais à nouveau affublée d'une mini-jupe à carreaux et d'un chemisier rouge. C'était la première et dernière fois que je me déguisais pour plaire à un mec. J'avais l'air d'une allumeuse dans cet accoutrement. Ce n'était pas moi. Je me sentis pour la première fois mal à l'aise en repensant à mon plan. Mais il me suffisait de visualiser Esmée pour me dire que ma revanche sonnerait bientôt, oui, j'allais lui clouer son caquet. Ca lui ferait du bien pour une fois, de fermer sa grande gueule de mégère.

Je pénétrais dans la salle d'examen, l'air serein, car je savais que grâce à Edward, j'allais limiter la casse voire plutôt bien me débrouiller. Je l'avais volontairement ignoré en rentrant car je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupçon auprès des autres étudiants. Lorsqu'il me remit le sujet, il me fit un petit clin d'œil. Je ne pus que lui répondre par un grand sourire pour lui montrer que je ne l'oubliais pas. Je me demandais bien comment j'aurai pu d'ailleurs, ce mec était un dieu vivant.

La cloche retentit pour indiquer le début de l'épreuve. Il fallait faire une explication de texte, un article de dix pages à lire et des questions. Bon voyons voir un peu si je comprends quelque chose. Et là quelle fut ma surprise. Le sujet traitait des nouveaux phénomènes de la littérature chez les jeunes notamment de « Hunger Games », « Harry Potter » ou encore « Twilight ». La compréhension devint alors un jeu d'enfants. Je n'avais pas lu les livres, un tome de 800 pages très peu pour moi, mais par contre, j'avais vu les films et je les avais appréciés. Finalement j'arriverais peut-être à gratter quelques points…

Je sortis avec 30 minutes d'avance. J'avais assez gratté de papier pour aujourd'hui et puis je devais me préparer psychologiquement pour mon rendez-vous du soir. Il fallait que je mette tous les atouts de mon côté pour arriver à coucher avec Edward. Et à mon avis, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus vierge, d'ailleurs si je calcule bien, Edward serait le septième sur ma liste. Oui je sais, ça fait déjà pas mal à pas tout à fait 18 ans. Pour ma défense, je suis accro au sexe, je trouve que c'est encore meilleur que le chocolat, c'est mon péché mignon. Mon premier copain, Laurent, m'avait fait découvrir pour mes 14 ans tous les plaisirs de la chair et j'avais littéralement adoré. Malheureusement pour moi, il était parti un an plus tard à l'étranger travailler pour une organisation humanitaire et tout le monde sait qu'une relation à distance, surtout à cet âge, ne pouvait durer.

Depuis Laurent, j'avais donc papillonné à droite et à gauche, et Edward était le premier mec bien, on va dire, avec qui il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose. Sauf que s'il apprenait ma vraie motivation pour sortir avec lui et bien il se pourrait bien qu'il le prenne mal, mais bon je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire, si ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de faire de sentiments, la seule et unique chose à faire c'était d'avoir mon putain de bac. Et pour cela, je me retrouvais ainsi, plus sexy que jamais, à l'heure convenue à la bibliothèque pour attendre Mister Cullen. La personne en charge de l'accueil m'avait regardée d'un sale œil d'ailleurs lorsque j'étais arrivée. Je crois qu'elle avait compris le vrai motif de ma visite mais j'avais fait comme si je venais bosser mes leçons.

J'avais ma tonne de cahiers sous la main au cas où, pour faire style. Mon portable vibra pour indiquer qu'il était l'heure et je me préparais psychologiquement à faire mon allumeuse.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et devinai instinctivement que c'était lui. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me fit un superbe sourire en coin.

**- ****Tu es une sacrée allumeuse quand tu t'y mets. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me soulager dans ma voiture hier soir tellement j'étais dur. **Me dit-il en guise de bonjour.

**- Je suis désolée mais ma belle-mère m'attendait et j'étais très en retard.** Affirmai-je d'un air innocent.

**- Comment s'est passé l'anglais ?**

**- Ce n'était pas si mal comme sujet, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie je pense mais tout ça je le dois à mon super professeur de langues…** Lui susurrai-je tout en lui faisant un petit regard séducteur.

**- Voudrais-tu approfondir tes connaissances chez moi, je suis sûr qu'il nous manque encore un peu de pratique… **

**- Pourquoi pas !** Répliquai-je l'air faussement intéressée. **Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Je sors la première et on se retrouve dans 5 minutes sur le trottoir à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. **Rajoutai-je dans la foulée.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais sur le ponton de sa péniche. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il me plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je crochetai alors sa nuque et répondis à son baiser plus durement. Je le laisse me montrer sa chambre et après je lui ferai faire ce que je veux.

Il était apparemment décidé et ne me laissa pas le temps de faire une visite de son intérieur qui m'avait tout l'air sympa. Je me retrouvai très vite dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Or, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le contrôle des opérations. Je me relevai et le tirai par la cravate, le rapprochant de moi. Je commençai immédiatement à déboutonner sa chemise. Il était bien foutu et je pense qu'il devait faire un peu de musculation pour avoir un corps aussi bien entretenu.

Sa chemise atterrit au fond de la pièce. J'attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture et jouai avec pour le titiller. Je la retirai des passants de son jean. Je pus ainsi lui accrocher les mains avec celle-ci. Il était totalement à ma merci. Le jean et le boxer suivirent le même chemin que la chemise. Nous échangeâmes nos places afin que je puisse en profiter. Je comptai bien le rendre fou et cela passait automatiquement par une petite gâterie. Les hommes ne pouvaient y résister…

Il se trouvait donc assis sur son lit, les mains toujours derrière son dos en signe de soumission. Je me mis à genoux et commençai à lui caresser le torse d'une main et l'objet de tous mes désirs de l'autre. Edward avait été gâté par la nature et je me réjouissais déjà de l'avoir en bouche. J'étais en manque alors la première chose que je voulais c'était le sentir me remplir et jouir comme jamais. On verrait le reste pour le second round.

Il grognait de plus en plus face à mes allers-retours sur son sexe. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et moi non plus vu mon état de manque. J'attrapai un préservatif dans mon sac et l'équipai. Je soulevai ma jupe, déplaçai mon string et m'empalai sur sa longueur. C'était carrément trop bon de le chevaucher ainsi alors que lui avait ses mains coincées derrière son dos. Je le sentais frustré de ne pas pouvoir me toucher alors que je menais la danse. Notre délivrance était proche étant donné la fougue qui nous animait. Notre ébat était langoureux et intense.

Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, nous nous perdîmes dans les limbes de l'extase, criant notre plaisir à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Je m'écroulai épuisée sur son torse. Dès qu'un semblant de lucidité me revint, je lui détachai les poignets, les massant doucement. Ils me semblaient douloureux aux vues des traces roses. Edward avait toujours les yeux fermés mais une fois ses bras libérés de mon emprise, ils vinrent m'entourer, signe qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'aurai été réellement déçue.

**- Un petit démon de luxure est logé dans ton corps, princesse.** Chuchota-t-il tout en me faisant des caresses langoureuses dans le dos.

**- Est-ce que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Regarde l'effet que tu me fais.**

En effet, son sexe commençait à se réveiller à nouveau. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de particulier.

**- Mais cette fois c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'on va faire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire attacher par une fille.** Rajouta-t-il alors.

Je rigolai légèrement dans son cou. Je devais avouer que j'étais assez fière de mon petit numéro. Surtout si grâce à cela, je pouvais obtenir mon examen. D'un mouvement de hanche, il me fit basculer sur le côté, me surplombant ainsi. Il picora mon visage, mes lèvres et mon cou de petits baisers. Il faisait tout pour me faire fondre de désir. Je laissai échapper quelques petits gémissements de bonheur. Il était tellement tendre avec moi.

Je laissai mes mains naviguer sur toute la surface de son corps que je pouvais atteindre à savoir ses cheveux, son dos et ses fesses. Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais il avait la peau très douce et c'était un régal de la caresser. Il continuait son petit manège mais cette fois-ci, ses mains avaient viré légèrement plus au sud, titillant mes mamelons du bout des doigts. Il finit par les prendre en bouche, chacun leur tour. Je commençais à me tortiller sous lui, quémandant plus.

**- Patience ma belle, sinon c'est moi qui t'attache.** Murmura-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

Ce fut la phrase qui me fit m'arrêter. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à être privée de mes mouvements. J'aimais trop caresser son petit cul. Ses mains, quant à elles, descendaient lentement sur mes côtes, migrant toujours vers ma terre promise. Là où il trouverait un oasis de jus de pêche. En l'occurrence, la pêche c'est mon fruit et le jus, ma cyprine. Je devais vraiment arrêté de penser à mon cours de géographie, celui sur le désert, surtout dans un cas critique comme celui-ci.

Sa bouche suivit le même chemin créé auparavant par ses paumes. Il allait vraiment faire ce que je pensais… Je gémis d'autant plus fort. Enfin il finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur mes replis. Il ne déposa que de petits baisers, comme il l'avait fait sur mon visage plus tôt. Edward choisit quand même à cet instant de me donner une légère délivrance.

Il écarta en grand mes jambes, se donnant un total accès à ma féminité. Il put alors passer un coup de langue de bas en haut, lapant le fruit de mon excitation. Il s'arrêta sur mon clitoris, le mordillant légèrement. De petites décharges électriques me parcouraient le corps. Je perdis toute trace de lucidité. J'étais loin dans les étoiles.

Un orgasme foudroyant m'emporta lorsqu'il enfila sa langue dans mon vagin. Ce fut la meilleure caresse buccale qu'on m'avait donnée. Mes anciens partenaires étaient loin derrière en termes de plaisir. Edward méritait bien le titre de Dieu du Sexe.

**- Et bien, il en faut peu pour te contenter.** Se moqua-t-il tout sourire.

**- Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu de sexe depuis deux mois, jour où Esmée m'a privée de sortie afin qu'aucune distraction ne me détourne de mes révisions.**

Edward remonta à mon niveau, me donnant un baiser fougueux. Son érection était très imposante. Sa petite gâterie l'avait ragaillardi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'il me pénétra. J'aimais tellement être remplie par son sexe. J'avais l'impression qu'il était fait pour moi, on s'emboîtait si bien. Je regrettai juste la présence du latex qui m'empêchait de le sentir parfaitement.

J'étais tellement sensible que mon troisième orgasme ne mit guère de temps à venir. Je me resserrai autour de son membre et j'étouffai mon cri de jouissance dans sa bouche. Il fit encore quelques mouvements de bassin avant de me rejoindre dans le plaisir ultime. Il s'écroula sur moi, me coupant presque la respiration mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'appréciais de le sentir ainsi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tirai la couette sur nous. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous ferait le plus grand bien.

_**Jeudi, matin épreuve de mathématiques, coefficient 7, après-midi espagnol coefficient 2**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut vers 6h. Merde, je n'avais que 2h pour rentrer chez moi, élaborer ma stratégie et passer mon exam. Entre temps j'allais certainement me faire engueuler par Esmée, mais ce n'était qu'un détail après la fabuleuse nuit que je venais de passer.

Je secouais Edward afin qu'il se lève et me ramène chez moi, et en demi-heure j'étais à la maison. Nous nous embrassions avant de nous donner rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée après mes épreuves. Je rentrais dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit mais ne pus éviter ma belle-mère lorsque je descendis à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

**- Tu as découché jeune fille, c'est interdit par les règles de la maison donc ta punition est prolongée d'un mois, plus de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre.** Commença Esmée sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

**- Mais je t'avais dit que je dormais chez Victoria. Tu as certainement dû oublier. **Répliquai-je pour ma défense.

Victoria était ma meilleure amie mais aussi mon alibi, dès que nous avions besoin, nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur l'autre. Bizarrement Esmée adorait Victoria et moi ça m'aidait bien.

**- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer. Tu es privée de sorties pendant un mois, point.** Termina-t-elle alors d'un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bon j'aurais quand même essayé…

Je m'installai sur mon siège dans la petite pièce d'examen et sortis mes affaires. J'ignorais toujours Edward pendant les examens. J'avais préparé toutes mes antisèches pour parvenir à avoir une bonne note. Et vu le coefficient, j'en aurais bien besoin pour remonter ma moyenne. Vous pensiez réellement que je n'allais pas oser tricher ? Mais bien sûr que si !

L'épreuve démarra et bien évidemment après lecture complète du sujet, je m'aperçus que c'était du chinois pour moi. Heureusement mes petits papiers remplis de formules étaient là pour me sauver. J'en avais de partout : sous ma règle, dans les bouchons de mes stylos, dans mon soutien-gorge, sous ma montre, dans mes poches…

Je suis certaine qu'Edward remarqua mon petit manège car il me fixa à plusieurs reprises d'un air colérique. Cependant à aucun moment, il ne dit mot mais son regard en disait long sur le fait qu'il désapprouvait totalement. La fin de l'épreuve sonna et je ne fus pas mécontente de ma copie. Une fois tout le monde parti, Edward m'attrapa par le coude et me secoua comme pour me faire réagir à ma connerie.

**- Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu sais que si on t'attrape en train de tricher, tu risques gros, tu pourrais même ne plus passer d'examens pendant plusieurs années. **Débita-t-il le regard furieux.

**- Edward, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu m'as vue et tu n'as rien dit alors relax. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir mon bac pour intégrer mon école d'architecture et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour y parvenir. Ok ce n'est pas bien de tricher mais je te promets que je saurai me faire pardonner comme il se doit lorsque tout sera fini.** Lâchai-je puis je l'embrassai fougueusement.

**- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix de toute façon.** Marmonna-t-il vaincu.

A cet instant, je crus réellement qu'il allait me dénoncer mais il me laissa partir comme si de rien n'était. L'épreuve d'espagnol se déroula plus aisément, j'avais encore des notions, et même si elles étaient lointaines, j'arrivais tant bien que mal à répondre aux questions.

A la sortie, j'expliquais à Edward que je ne pouvais rester avec lui car j'étais punie, il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il était toujours en colère après moi.

_**Vendredi, matin épreuve de physique, coefficient 6, après-midi biologie coefficient 8**_

Ce matin, je me sentais un petit peu mal. Je repensais à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit hier, et cette nuit j'avais un peu trop cogité. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de remords mais je commençais à douter. Et si tout cela ne servait à rien ? Et si je ne réussissais pas mon bac ? De toute façon la mécanique était déjà en marche alors autant finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Tout comme pour les maths, mes papiers m'aidèrent à passer la physique avec succès. Si Edward avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serai morte sur place tellement il me fusillait du regard. A midi, il m'ignora totalement, je pense que c'était pour me punir de mes actions. Sa façon de faire me blessa mais je pouvais comprendre son point de vue. Il risquait gros également à ne pas me dénoncer.

J'arrivais enfin à la dernière épreuve de ce stupide examen, la biologie, où je ne me faisais guère de soucis. En effet, c'est un cours que j'avais suivi toute l'année avec beaucoup d'intérêt, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais choisi une filière scientifique. Je passais ainsi mes 4 heures à ressortir mes cours et à étudier les documents avec le plus de soin possible. La sonnerie retentit et je lâchai un profond soupir de bonheur à l'idée d'en avoir fini avec tout cela. Edward continua à m'ignorer. Je décidai de l'attendre à la sortie du lycée pour lui parler.

**- Je peux te parler Edward ?** Soufflai-je alors qu'il arrivait devant moi.

**- Viens.** Dit-il tout simplement.

Il nous dirigea vers sa voiture et j'en déduisis qu'il m'amenait chez lui. Le trajet se passa dans un silence assourdissant. L'atmosphère était pesante. Je le voyais serrer le volant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Nous rentrâmes chez lui toujours en silence. Puis il se décida afin à parler.

**- Je voulais juste te dire que je désapprouve totalement que ce que tu as fait. Tu as juste de la chance que je t'apprécie un peu trop à mon goût.**

**- J'ai une dette envers toi, Edward parce que tu n'as rien dit. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de ne pas m'avoir dénoncée. **

J'attrapai le haut de son jean et l'entraînai dans sa chambre. Je pris soin de le déshabiller lentement tout en le caressant de la pulpe de mes doigts. Il me laissa faire sans rien dire les yeux fixés sur mes mouvements. Une fois qu'il fut nu, je glissais à genoux vers l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. J'entourai la base de son sexe d'une main tandis que ma langue entama une langoureuse caresse sur son gland. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et je l'entendis grogner de plaisir ce qui m'excita énormément.

Je m'activai de plus en plus vite sur toute sa longueur, alternant pression de ma main et petits coups de langues. Et d'un coup, il me releva, me plaqua contre lui et scella sa bouche contre la mienne dans un baiser enflammé. Il enfila rapidement un préservatif et après m'avoir déshabillée en un temps record il m'allongea sur son lit. Il me pénétra doucement et commença de lents va-et-vient. Le plaisir montait crescendo à chaque poussée.

**- Edward, chéri, j'ai une meilleure idée. J'ai envie d'essayer la position du lotus. Tout le monde m'en parle mais je n'ai jamais essayé. **Lui dis-je en rougissant.

**- D'accord ma puce, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. **Ajouta Edward d'un sourire coquin.

Il se mit alors en tailleur contre la tête de lit. J'avais une très belle vue sur sa puissante érection. Je le rejoignis aussitôt, pris la même position et m'emboîtai contre lui. Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et m'empala sur son membre. Il crocheta mes fesses et entama de longues et profondes pénétrations.

Les mouvements s'amplifièrent, Edward touchait à chaque fois mon point sensible me rapprochant de l'extase. Notre ébat qui était d'abord tendre s'était transformé en étreinte sauvage. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement des plus érotiques, je lâchai prise et partis très loin dans les sommets du plaisir. Edward sentit mes parois l'enserrer et étouffa son orgasme dans mon cou.

**- J'aimerai me faire pardonner, pour t'avoir causé du souci cet après-midi. Tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est un plan cul fixe avec moi. **Dis-je très sérieusement après avoir repris une respiration normale.

_**Baccalauréat : J+10, jour des résultats**_

Je ruminais depuis dix jours maintenant, j'avais hâte de connaître mon sort. Nous saurions cet après-midi ce qu'il en était. Cela faisait dix jours que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, seul endroit autorisé pour mes sorties pendant ma punition. La bibliothèque était le théâtre de nos rendez-vous avec Edward.

Cela faisait dix jours que nous sortions ensemble. Notre relation était enflammée, nous étions en perpétuel manque l'un de l'autre ce qui entraînait souvent des situations cocasses. La veille, la bibliothécaire nous avait surpris sur une des tables du 4ème étage, étage toujours vide, dans un 69 très chaud. Je la soupçonnais d'être une grande frustrée et de profiter de nos ébats car elle ne nous avait toujours pas virés. Pourtant nous avions déjà enfreint toutes les règles, vraiment étrange…

Il était enfin l'heure de découvrir les résultats. Je m'approchais très lentement du tableau, j'y allais presque à reculons alors que tous les autres étudiants s'agglutinaient devant l'affichage. Certains sautaient de joie et d'autres pleuraient. Je cherchais mon nom dans les filières scientifiques, et c'est là que je le vis. **Swan Isabella : admise. **

Un immense sourire fendit mes lèvres et j'allais récupérer mes notes. Et ben heureusement que j'avais usé de mes charmes avec Edward pour tricher car les maths et la physique m'avaient définitivement sauvée.

Je sortis du lycée et me jetai dans les bras d'Edward.

**- Je suis reçue, je l'ai eu ! **Chantonnai-je toute heureuse.

**- Félicitations ma belle. Maintenant il va falloir honorer notre contrat**. Susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours qui fit mouiller mon shorty instantanément.

**- Mais j'y compte bien Monsieur Cullen. Je vous promets beaucoup de plaisir tous les jours de l'été jusqu'à ce que vous me demandiez grâce… **Déclarai-je lascivement d'un regard coquin.

**- J'espère bien Miss Swan.** Dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement.

FIN


	8. New Moon in Vegas

Marginality Contest

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se feront les votes.

**New Moon in Vegas**

_**Las Vegas – Vendredi soir : 20h30**_

**POV Bella**

J'ouvris la porte arrière du New Moon et pénétrai dans le couloir menant à la salle principale, profitant du silence régnant dans l'atmosphère. Le club n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à 21h le vendredi, à ce moment-là c'était généralement le coup de feu surtout pour un début de week-end, ce silence était assez rare et il fallait donc en profiter. Je saluais les filles en train de se préparer dans les loges et en fis de même avec les garçons derrière le bar. Je montais aussitôt à l'étage vérifier les derniers préparatifs avant l'ouverture.

Emmett m'attendait devant la porte pour me faire les dernières recommandations et nous pénétrâmes dans mon bureau.

- **Bonsoir Bella ! La moitié des tables sont réservées ce soir et nous avons deux enterrements de vie de garçon. Beaucoup trop de mecs en perspective. Je suppose que tu préfères que je fasse entrer plus de filles et que je trie les mecs non ?**

**- Em, je commence à être trop prévisible, **plaisantai-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.** Je me fie à ton jugement, je veux juste éviter des problèmes comme la semaine dernière. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de mauvaise pub en ce moment alors qu'on a de plus en plus de monde. Tu peux laisser rentrer les habitués mais c'est tout.**

**-Ok, tiens ma belle, voici les CV pour le poste de videur. Si je peux me permettre, je t'ai mis celui que je préfère tout au début. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen et je l'ai rencontré par hasard mercredi soir sur le Strip alors qu'il venait de sauver une jeune femme d'une agression. Il a un air d'un bad boy au premier abord mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais. Il vient passer l'entretien demain après-midi, il a vraiment besoin de ce boulot. Les deux autres ne m'inspirent pas trop, ils ont des gueules de pervers. Il faut vraiment que tu me trouves un second au plus vite car je ne peux plus gérer la foule.**

**- Je sais que tu as besoin de renfort Emmett, je les recevrais donc tous les trois demain après-midi. Et ils feront un essai demain soir. Bon allez au boulot, bon courage à toute à l'heure.**

Il hocha la tête puis me laissa me changer et me préparer pour ce soir.

Vous vous posez des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai trente-deux ans et depuis cinq ans je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un club select de striptease appelé le New Moon situé dans la ville du péché absolu. Je fais moi-même partie des danseuses car j'adore me mettre en scène.

J'ai toujours eu une passion pour la danse et après m'être aperçue que le sexe était plutôt vendeur, je me suis dit que monter un club de striptease ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée. Enfin pas pour tout le monde apparemment. Mes parents, puritains dans l'âme, avaient très mal pris la nouvelle et m'avaient clairement mise à la porte qualifiant mon projet de « totalement immoral ».

A vingt-trois ans, je me retrouvais donc à la porte de ma maison à Phoenix, sans famille et sans un sou, et j'avais donc décidé de partir vivre à Las Vegas. Ne vous apitoyez pas sur mon sort, mes parents sont des abrutis et ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil.

Il m'a fallu quatre ans et de nombreux petits boulots pour parvenir à mes fins. Quatre ans et une méga chance au jeu qui m'a permise d'amasser un bon paquet d'argent pour ouvrir le club.

L'affaire s'est avérée plutôt florissante mais attention, chez moi, il y a une règle d'or incontournable, jamais de sexe dans le club. Les filles se déshabillent mais jamais intégralement pour ne pas trop tenter les clients. Leurs shows sont toujours chorégraphiés au millimètre près et tout est prévu pour que le client en redemande. Ce qu'elles font en dehors de l'établissement, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais à l'intérieur, je ne tolère pas de débordements. J'ai donc une réputation de patronne au sale caractère mais bon je vis très bien avec.

Les clients sont triés sur le volet, riches de préférence, par Emmett, mon bras droit et videur à l'entrée de l'établissement. Le club compte six superbes danseuses à temps plein : Rosalie, Zafrina, Angela, Irina, Tanya et Kate. J'engage de temps en temps d'autres danseuses les soirs de semaine mais le week-end, c'est un méga show chaque soir.

L'ouverture approche et je descends au bar pour voir si tout est prêt. Je suis accueillie par mes trois barmen : James, Jacob et Tyler. Ne nous voilons pas la face, ils n'ont pas été engagés pour leur talent avec le shaker, même si c'est un plus certain, ils sont surtout là pour leur physique ravageur. Qui dit beaux mecs dit plus de clientes. L'avantage de l'établissement tient essentiellement sur la beauté de mes employés : les hommes bavent sur les danseuses pendant que les femmes commandent les boissons au bar tentées par mes apollons. Et moi je compte les billets en fin de soirée.

Las Vegas est un univers impitoyable qui ne laisse pas la place à l'amateurisme ni aux personnes émotives. C'est pour cela que je me suis forgée une carapace en béton. Le business reste ma priorité, je ne sors jamais, mais à force de faire passer le travail en premier, je m'aperçois que la plupart des gens me prennent pour une personne froide, asociale voire bizarre.

En vérité, depuis que mes parents m'ont virée, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas d'amis encore moins de petit ami. On va dire qu'Emmett est tout ce que j'ai de plus proche. C'était un beau blond, grand et musclé, au regard tendre et si je ne m'écoutais pas… Enfin il est surtout mon employé et comme je le disais précédemment, les émotions ne doivent pas avoir leur place dans la ville de la luxure.

En général, le show commence par mon numéro de présentation, tout en douceur et langueur. Les trois sœurs, Kate, Tanya et Irina entraient en scène. On aurait dit qu'elles sortaient d'un magazine de mode : blondes, 1m80, formes généreuses. Leur numéro de pole dance enflammait les clients et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Elles restaient au club car elles se faisaient un max de pourboires en plus du salaire que je leur versais, c'est pour ça qu'elles ne partaient pas alors qu'elles pourraient faire autre chose.

Puis s'ensuivit le numéro de Zafrina et d'Angela, pur remake du film Flashdance et je peux vous dire que les clients adoraient se faire mouiller surtout par ces deux brunettes, toutes innocentes et malicieuses à la fois. La soirée se terminait avec Rosalie, une blonde pulpeuse, qui exécutait un numéro tout droit sorti d'un cabaret, à la fois érotique et sensuel, bref de quoi embraser les derniers clients résistants. La mécanique était bien rôdée et les clients en redemandaient à chaque fois.

Tyler, Jacob et James avaient dû calmer les ardeurs des amis des futurs mariés ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que nous avions vraiment besoin d'un deuxième videur. Emmett ne pouvait pas tout faire, il avait besoin d'aide. Il était près de 2h30, j'attendais que les filles partent, il fallait que je parle à James avant de fermer. Une fois, les filles, Tyler et Jacob congédiés, j'en profitais pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

**- James, je crois que nous avons un problème. **Commençai-je doucement mais fermement. **Tu connais mes règles n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bella, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. **Rétorqua-t-il surpris.

**- Si c'était le cas, je devrais te virer et tu le sais. Donc soit tu arrêtes de la dévorer du regard soit je vais devoir changer tes horaires.**

**- Non, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je préfère travailler de nuit, promis je ne le ferai plus. **Me supplia-t-il l'âme en peine.

**- Ce que je ne veux surtout pas c'est que tu empêches les clients d'en profiter et ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois refuser aux clients une danse privée avec Angela. Si on perd le client, on perd de l'argent et franchement ça me pose un sérieux problème. Alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, je ne veux plus avoir une seule remarque d'un client mécontent tout ça parce que tu craques sur une des danseuses. C'est le premier et dernier avertissement. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? **

**- Oui Bella. **Confirma-t-il tout penaud.

**- Très bien. Bonne nuit James à demain.**

Ca me faisait chier de devoir réprimander James car c'était un excellent employé et je ne voulais en aucun cas le perdre. Il était très charmeur et gentil avec tout le monde. Mais il était trop protecteur avec les danseuses en particulier Angela pour qui il avait un faible incontestable. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre de l'argent à cause d'un béguin, l'établissement commençait tout juste à avoir une bonne renommée dans la ville et tous problèmes engendreraient de graves conséquences. Je saluais Emmett qui faisait la fermeture et rentrais chez moi.

J'habitais à côté du club, juste derrière en fait. Je n'avais pas tellement sommeil et décidais de consulter les trois dossiers des videurs.

Je gardais le fameux Edward pour la fin puisque c'était sans doute lui que je prendrais, Emmett avait un excellent jugement, il ne se trompait jamais, mais je me devais de donner une chance aux deux autres : Royce King et Demetri Volturi.

J'examinais les deux CV, ils avaient l'air plutôt doué. Emmett m'avait laissé un post-it, je recevais Royce à 15h, Demetri à 15h30 et Edward à 16h le lendemain.

Il devait être environ 4h quand je tombais comme une masse sur mon lit.

**oOo^O^oOo**

_**Samedi : 16h**_

Demetri venait juste de partir et Edward attendait que je fasse un signe à Emmett pour rentrer. J'avais hâte de voir Royce et Demetri à l'œuvre. Royce m'avait semblé étrange, ce type ne m'inspirait pas du tout mais nous verrions cela ce soir, par contre Demetri avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise car il avait déjà bossé dans des clubs.

Il ne manquait plus que l'entretien du fameux Edward dont Emmett ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Je fis un signe de la main à Emmett pour qu'il le laisse rentrer.

Edward rentra et mon cœur eut un raté.

_Putain de merde, achevez-moi de suite !_

Il devait faire environ 1m90, tout en muscles, vêtu d'un jean brut et d'une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux en pétard avaient des teintes de brun et de roux. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut son regard émeraude qui me pénétra jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon corps. Il était tellement sexy que s'il m'avait pris là tout de suite sur la table, je n'aurais pu dire non.

Me reprenant aussitôt pour ne pas montrer mon trouble, je lui tendis la main qu'il me serra d'une poigne ferme. Je fus prise de frissons à son toucher, un courant électrique traversa mon corps de part en part. Il fait chaud tout à coup ou c'est moi ?

_T'es dans la merde ma vieille !_

Je lui intimai de s'asseoir tandis qu'il me fit un petit sourire timide.

**- Alors Edward, racontez-moi votre parcours. Comment avez-vous atterri à Las Vegas ?**

Tandis qu'il me racontait un petit peu sa vie, je m'aperçus que ce dieu grec avait une multitude de tatouages, la chemise blanche laissant apparaître les traces des dessins sur sa peau. Je pouvais seulement distinguer un signe chinois derrière son oreille et…

Il s'interrompit un instant me voyant le reluquer.

**- Je vois que mes tatouages ne vous laissent pas indifférente. Ca fait toujours ça la première fois.** Plaisanta-t-il.

**- Combien en avez-vous ?**

**- Une bonne dizaine je dirai. J'ai commencé à 18 ans mais je viens d'avoir 35 ans, il est temps d'arrêter car j'estime en avoir assez.**

**- Oh.**

**- Chacun a une signification bien particulière, évoquant un moment marquant de ma vie. Mon préféré reste le code barre que j'ai sur le poignet. **Me signifia-t-il en me montrant l'intérieur de son poignet. **Celui-là je l'ai fait faire en prison.**

**- Vous avez fait de la prison ? **M'offusquai-je aussitôt.

Non mais Emmett a perdu la tête ou quoi ?

**- Oui mais c'était pour une bonne raison mais pas celle que vous imaginez.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que j'imagine ? **Rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

**- Vous pensez que j'ai tué quelqu'un ou volé quelque chose mais c'est faux. Ma mère Carmen s'est remariée quand j'ai eu 20 ans. Je faisais mes études à l'université et ne rentrais que très peu à la maison. Mais j'avais quand même remarqué qu'Aro, mon beau-père, était un vrai connard de part son attitude. Un soir, Alice, ma petite sœur, qui avait 17 ans à l'époque, m'a appelé en pleurs. Aro avait apparemment bu un coup de trop et l'avait prise pour un punching-ball.**

**- Mon Dieu ! **Soufflai-je en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche, imaginant la jeune fille se faire rouer de coups.

**- Je lui ai donc fait comprendre qu'on ne devait jamais lever la main sur une femme et encore moins sur ma petite sœur. Je lui ai défoncé la tronche mais ce con a porté plainte contre moi. Résultat : six mois de prison pour coups et blessures volontaires. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu croire ses propres enfants. Ma sœur a pu trouver un foyer d'accueil et s'en est bien sortie puisqu'elle est styliste pour un grand groupe de mode à New York. Quant à moi, mon casier judiciaire ne m'a jamais permis de trouver un boulot stable. Les employeurs ont toujours peur des ex-taulards donc j'erre de ville en ville. J'ai finalement décidé de venir à Las Vegas pour voir ce que je pouvais trouver. Je me suis dit que la ville du péché serait peut-être un peu plus indulgente avec moi.**

Alors qu'il me racontait son histoire, je fus prise d'une terrible envie de le consoler. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, le pauvre. On se ressemblait d'une certaine façon. Sous ses aspects de gros dur, je suis sûre que c'était un tendre.

**- Vous savez, je vis au motel du coin, tout ce que je demande c'est un boulot stable pour pouvoir enfin me poser quelque part. Je sais que je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi, j'ai l'air d'un bad boy avec tous mes tatouages et mon langage un peu brut de décoffrage, traitez-moi de ****marginal**** si ça vous chante mais vous savez, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences car elles sont parfois trompeuses. Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me donne ma chance. Je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que vous ne soyez pas déçue.**

Et bien disons qu'il était plutôt convaincant et je décidais de lui laisser sa chance comme les autres.

**- Ok beau gosse, tu auras ta chance ce soir, viens à 20h30. **Déclarai-je alors.

**- Merci Miss Swan, vous ne le regretterez pas.** Dit-il d'un ton solennel en me tendant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

A son contact, je ressentis à nouveau cette décharge électrique. Quelle étrange sensation ! Il parut également surpris par cette tension survoltée. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais je l'apostrophai avant qu'il parte.

**- Au fait, Edward, ici, tout le monde se tutoie alors appelle-moi Bella. **Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le vis rougir face à mon geste et cela me fit sourire.

**- D'accord Miss S… D'accord Bella, à ce soir.**

Et bien la soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

_**Samedi soir : 20h30**_

J'étais arrivée un peu plus tôt afin de mettre au point le déroulement de la soirée avec Emmett. Ce soir, il aurait trois videurs à gérer et le plus performant aurait la place. J'avais également briefé tout le personnel afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris par les nouveaux. Edward arriva en premier suivi par Demetri. Je leur présentai tout le monde avant qu'Emmett ne les embarque pour les former.

Royce pointa son nez alors qu'il était presque l'heure de l'ouverture. Je lui fis donc faire le tour du propriétaire assez rapidement, n'appréciant pas les gens en retard, il eut droit à un rappel à l'ordre en bonne et due forme. Par contre, je n'appréciais pas du tout sa façon de regarder les danseuses, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient ses proies. Beurk !

J'en profitais pour prendre cinq minutes avec mes trois nouvelles recrues pour leur expliquer ma vision des choses mais surtout mes règles.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Nous avions pas mal de monde pour un samedi soir. Beaucoup de danses privées étaient demandées soit entre deux numéros soit tout au long de la soirée. Mes filles avaient beaucoup de succès mais j'avais eu également quelques demandes. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi, j'étais d'une banalité affligeante. Il fallait avoir des envies totalement loufoques pour me vouloir !

Les cinq boxes privés étaient en fond de salle et j'avais demandé à Royce de s'en occuper l'espace d'une heure. Je sortis du mien ayant terminé ma danse, fis un signe à Royce pour lui indiquer que Rosalie n'était pas encore sortie. J'étais bien contente d'avoir du renfort ce soir, la sécurité des filles étaient une de mes priorités et avoir un videur de plus pour surveiller les boxes, au cas où, était un soulagement.

Je m'accoudais sur une des tables hautes et profitais d'une pause bien méritée.

**- Je crois que deux videurs ne seraient pas de trop en fait vu l'affluence du week-end.** Déclara Emmett derrière mon épaule tout en me servant un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

**- Merci. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Ca nous permettrait d'ouvrir un soir de plus et de faire plus de shows privés. Je vais y réfléchir Em'. Comment se débrouillent-ils ?**

**- Demetri et Edward sont plutôt doués, ils comprennent vite les choses, je pense qu'ils pourraient très bien convenir tous les deux. Par contre Royce a un sérieux souci psychologique si tu veux mon avis. Je ne vais pas le lâcher de la soirée, il ne me dit rien qui vaille.**

**- Fais attention et aux moindres soucis, il dégage. **

**- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. **Assura-t-il. **Au fait j'adore ce petit bustier rouge, il te va très bien. **Rajouta-t-il tout en me souriant d'un air coquin.

- **Emmett.** Grognai-je.

**- Et ce n'est qu'un constat,** me dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, **il faudra bien un jour que tu finisses par accepter les compliments ma belle.**

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand des bruits étranges se firent entendre vers les boxes privés.

**- Non mais lâchez-moi, ça va pas la tête !** Hurla Rosalie.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers les cris et découvrîmes Royce sur Rosalie en train de lui arracher ses vêtements et elle se débattant tant bien que mal. Ni une ni deux, Emmett attrapa Royce et le rua de coups.

**- Espèce de petit enfoiré. Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'agresser des filles. **Grogna-t-il de son regard de tueur tandis qu'il le raccompagnait à la porte.

**- Ca va Rose ? **Demandai-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.

**- Oui vous êtes arrivés à temps. Merci. **Sanglota-t-elle.

**- Je te promets qu'il ne reviendra plus t'importuner.**

**- Merci Bella, finalement tu n'es pas si méchante. **

**- Peut-être, mais c'est un secret, me faire passer pour la méchante reste mon seul moyen de crédibilité, alors garde-ça pour toi, d'accord ? **Souris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

Emmett revint et raccompagna Rosalie chez elle. Je décidai de fermer plus tôt après ce fâcheux évènement, plus personne n'avait la tête à travailler. Nous fermions ainsi à minuit.

Demetri et Edward firent la fermeture avec moi.

**- Bon les garçons étant donné que la soirée a été écourtée, je vous accorde un deuxième essai demain soir. Donc à demain 20h30. Bonne nuit.**

Chacun partit de son côté l'air ravi de revenir le lendemain et moi-même je longeais mon établissement pour rejoindre mon appartement. Sauf que je n'atteignis jamais celui-ci.

**- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai pété un plomb mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Laisse-moi une autre chance, je t'en prie. **Supplia Royce les yeux injectés de sang.

**- C'est impossible Royce, tu as agressé Rosalie et elle va porter plainte. Tu n'as pas simplement dérapé, tu l'as agressée, merde ! **Rétorquai-je sous la colère.

**- Oh elle n'attendait que ça de se faire baiser cette sale chienne et toi aussi d'ailleurs.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, je reçus une gifle mémorable et je me retrouvais contre le mur à moitié sonnée avec les mains tenues fermement tandis qu'il commençait à me déshabiller. Son corps était collé contre le mien et je me préparais à subir mille sévices. Je ne sus pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ensuite si ce n'est qu'un torse musclé et chaud me portait et que j'étais bien.

Je me retrouvais installée dans un lit moelleux et m'endormis instantanément.

**oOo^O^oOo**

_**Dimanche après-midi**_

Je me réveillais dans un lit douillet qui n'était pas le mien. J'essayais de me remémorer les évènements de la veille jusqu'à l'agression de Royce.

**- Royce !** Grognai-je alors que je passais ma main sur ma joue encore douloureuse.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Royce ne fera plus de mal à personne. **Murmura Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit près de moi.

**- Je suis où ?**

**- Dans ma chambre. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, je suis rentré ici mais comme je n'étais pas tranquille, j'ai décidé de vérifier que tu rentrais bien chez toi et c'est là que j'ai vu Royce te gifler et essayer de te violer. J'ai quelque peu perdu mon sang froid et après ce qu'Emmett lui avait mis et moi après, je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera. J'ai attendu que la police arrive et leur ai expliqué les évènements. Apparemment ce n'était pas son premier coup d'essai, il faudra que toi et Rosalie alliez au poste pour déposer plainte lundi. Il risque pas mal de prison, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce connard. Vu que tu étais évanouie et que je ne savais pas où tu habitais, je t'ai ramenée au motel.**

**- Merci Edward. Tu es arrivé à temps si jamais…**

**- Chut, n'en dis pas plus, ça va aller maintenant. **Chuchota-t-il de sa voix timbrée de velours.

Je remarquai alors qu'il était torse nu, je pus apprécier ses tatouages et particulièrement ce dragon qui partait de ses omoplates et qui terminait sur sa ceinture abdominale taillée en V. Je vous ai dit qu'il était sexy ? Et que le diable me l'avait envoyé pour me tenter ?

Il remarqua mon regard langoureux et me fit un sourire en coin. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, je me noyais littéralement dans cet océan d'émeraude. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux initia le mouvement mais je me retrouvai alors dans une étreinte douce et chaude. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans un baiser hautement sensuel. Je répondis aussitôt et passa ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Nos langues se mêlèrent, s'apprivoisèrent lentement puis entrèrent dans une bataille acharnée pour savoir laquelle des deux gagnerait. Mais ce fut sans fin, aucun de nous deux ne lâchait l'affaire. Je grimpai sur Edward et me collai contre lui pour lui montrer mon irrépressible envie tout en parcourant ses muscles de mes doigts envieux. J'étais en manque, je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis si longtemps et je voulais clairement qu'il me prenne là tout de suite et que ce soit bestial.

Je me frottai alors sans vergogne contre sa verge bien en forme. Il grogna et entreprit de caresser mon corps, ses mains me rendirent complètement folle. Je me relevai juste un instant, le temps de lui enlever son boxer et en fis de même avec le mien. Ni une ni deux, j'attrapai sa longueur et la fis caresser mon entrée humide mais il m'arrêta dans mon mouvement alors que j'étais prête à l'accueillir dans ma grotte.

**- Attends deux secondes ma belle.** Me dit-il à bout de souffle tandis qu'il se levait.

Je ne comprenais pas, il m'allumait et me rejetait après. C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'est quand je le vis attraper le préservatif dans un tiroir que l'ampoule s'éclaira dans mon cerveau. Mais quelle abrutie ! J'avais totalement oublié de nous protéger, il faut dire aussi qu'il avait anéanti toutes mes réflexions avec son corps à damner un saint…

Une fois équipé, il se réinstalla sur son lit et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je m'accrochai à son cou et caressai sa chevelure soyeuse. Puis n'en pouvant plus, je m'empalai sur son chibre. Nous geignîmes à l'unisson sous les sensations extrêmes. Il bougea frénétiquement rentrant et sortant de mon antre brûlant. Il tenait mes hanches tellement fermement que j'étais persuadée qu'il voulait me marquer au fer rouge.

Nous explosâmes quelques instants plus tard dans de puissants cris de bonheur. Il continuait de bouger en moi afin de faire durer le plaisir et un second orgasme me fit totalement perdre pied. J'étais euphorique, je planais dans l'extase. Ca avait été trop bon et j'en voulais encore. Mais lorsque je vis la pendule, je compris qu'il fallait aller travailler, il était 18h et je devais me changer et aller au club. Le dimanche, nous ouvrions à 20h.

**- Merde, je suis en retard.** Dis-je en sortant du lit.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et m'habillais à la hâte.

**- C'est vrai que tu as pas mal dormi, le choc certainement. Mais tu t'en vas déjà ? Ca y est, tu as tiré ton coup et tu m'abandonnes ? **Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

**- Mais non idiot, je te signale que toi aussi tu dois aller bosser.**

- **Oui chef, je le sais, mais nous avons peut-être encore un peu de temps pour un second round, non ?** Supplia-t-il avec une moue de chiot battu.

**- Désolée chéri, il va falloir que tu attendes plus tard dans la soirée. **

Il m'attrapa juste avant que je franchisse la porte.

**- Tu ne croyais pas partir sans me dire au revoir comme il se doit quand même ?**

J'allais répliquer mais il me cloua le bec en scellant sa bouche à la mienne. Sa langue jouait érotiquement avec la mienne et cette intensité me coupa le souffle. Sa bouche avait vraiment un goût de paradis, une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on voulait automatiquement renouveler l'expérience.

Il me relâcha au moment où nous suffoquions.

**- Voilà qui est mieux ma beauté. Je suis déjà en manque de ta petite chatte si serrée. Je ne me contenterai pas que d'un second tour ce soir. A toute à l'heure.** Déclara-t-il d'un sourire plein de promesses.

Je sortis de sa chambre dans un état second. Il m'avait clairement allumée et je ne sais pas comment j'allais tenir toute la soirée alors que je l'avais à portée de mains. Grrrrr !

J'eus juste le temps de prendre une douche et parvins à camoufler tant bien que mal ce bleu sur ma joue. J'arrivais vers 19h au New Moon. Emmett était déjà là et je le saluais. Je montais me changer et mis une tenue sexy : jupe noire en cuir et bustier assorti. Simple mais provoquant.

Emmett arriva alors que je terminais mon maquillage.

**- Salut ma belle. Bon je pense que ce soir, ce sera plus tranquille. Personne n'a remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier.**

**- Bon c'est une bonne nouvelle.** Rétorquai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Il effleura légèrement ma joue douloureuse dans une caresse apaisante. Il la fixa intensément l'air tendu.

**- C'est quoi ça ? Qui t'a fait ça ?** Gronda-t-il énervé.

**- Royce est revenu hier soir et a voulu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé… avec moi.**

**- Putain je vais lui faire la peau à ce connard !** Hurla-t-il les poings serrés.

**- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Edward est arrivé à temps et la police a mis King sous les verrous.**

**- Dès le début, je le sentais pas ce type, j'aurais jamais dû le faire rentrer ici. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça.** Décocha-t-il plein de remords.

**- Hey c'est rien. C'est juste un bleu. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un sale type.**

**- En tout cas, il aurait pu te faire beaucoup plus de mal et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. **Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il encadrait mon visage et me caressait les joues tendrement.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, caressa mes lèvres de son pouce et me contempla de ses prunelles incandescentes. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

- **Emmett…** Soufflai-je doucement.

**- Oui je sais Bella. On ne mélange pas le boulot et le privé. Mais j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps… Juste un baiser s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin…**

Il m'enlaça et caressa mes lèvres avec sa bouche. Ce baiser était délicieux mais fut de courte durée. Emmett devait certainement penser que me pousser dans mes retranchements n'était pas une solution. Il me fit un immense sourire et s'en alla.

La soirée se passa sans anicroche, les filles faisaient magnifiquement le show. J'avais finalement décidé de ne pas participer n'ayant pas vraiment la tête à danser ce soir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Par contre, je pus remarquer tour à tour les regards brûlants que me lançaient Emmett et Edward. J'étais dans la merde…

La fin de la soirée approchait et je redoutais de me retrouver avec l'un ou l'autre. Il faudrait bien que je fasse un choix. A un moment donné, je les vis discuter tranquillement tout en me regardant. Ca sentait pas bon pour moi. Ils parlaient de moi, j'étais mal, moi qui n'aimais pas les situations compliquées, j'y avais mis les deux pieds dedans sans le vouloir.

J'avais finalement décidé de garder Edward, bien sûr, mais également Demetri, pour être sûre de ne plus courir de danger. Je leur avais donc indiqué qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe. Nous avions tous fêté ça autour d'un verre juste avant la fermeture.

Il était désormais 3h du matin. Emmett et Edward s'assuraient de tout fermer. Et moi je faisais un peu de rangement en attendant Edward. J'arrangeai le dernier box quand je sentis des mains sur mes hanches et un baiser dans mon cou.

**- Tu as terminé ma beauté ? **M'interrogea une voix de velours.

Je me retournai pour embrasser Edward.

**- Emmett a tout fermé. Il ne reste plus que nous deux et si tu me faisais une petite danse ?**

Je commençai alors une danse sensuelle autour de la barre et lui s'était assis pour profiter du spectacle. A chaque fois, que je m'approchai de lui, je lui ôtai un de ses vêtements. Il se retrouva vite nu face à moi. Il ne tarda pas à attraper son membre tendu pour se masturber pendant mon effeuillage. Il me fixa comme s'il allait me manger toute crue. Le voir se caresser m'émoustilla au plus haut point. J'en eus vite assez de ce petit jeu entre nous et m'installai à califourchon sur lui quémandant ma délivrance. Mais il en décida autrement.

Il nous souleva tous les deux et m'assit sur le petit bar du box et se glissa entre mes jambes. Il lécha chacune de mes lèvres comme pour en apprécier chaque saveur. Je fermais les yeux sous les sensations. Il ne me restait plus que mon soutien-gorge et mon string. Et ce dernier était totalement trempé.

Je sentis alors un baiser au creux de mon cou ce qui me fit rouvrir mes yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Emmett se trouvait derrière le bar en train de picorer mon cou. Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille et le suça ce qui me fit gémir. Il détacha mon soutien-gorge et empauma mes seins dans une délicieuse caresse tandis qu'Edward câlinait l'intérieur de mes cuisses tout en m'enlevant mon string.

**- Ce soir, tu n'es plus notre patronne. Tu es juste Bella, une magnifique jeune femme qui a besoin de plaisir. Laisse-nous te faire du bien ma belle.** Susurra Emmett à mon oreille tout en titillant mes mamelons.

Tous les deux me regardèrent plein d'espoir et je ne pus que consentir à cette soirée d'un hochement de tête. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour continuer leurs caresses sur mon corps. J'étais chaude comme la braise face à ses quatre mains s'activant sur moi. Edward attaqua les hostilités en passant sa langue entre mes replis humides.

Emmett caressait toujours ma poitrine tout en léchant mes épaules par de petits coups de langues. Je ressentais déjà les prémices de l'orgasme se construire en moi tellement c'était bon. Emmett taquina mon clitoris de ses doigts et Edward pénétra sa langue dans mes chairs, leurs deux caresses simultanées m'envoyèrent très loin dans un cri libérateur.

**- Ce n'est pas encore fini Bella.** Soupira Edward alors que je me remettais difficilement de ma jouissance.

Ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux, deux beaux gosses rien que pour moi, je ne pus que leur faire un sourire coquin tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Edward s'équipa d'un préservatif et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Emmett nous regarda faire l'amour tout en jouant avec son gland.

**- J'ai besoin de plus les garçons. **Avouai-je alors toute haletante.

- **Que veux-tu ma belle ?** Demanda Emmett.

**- Ta queue dans ma bouche. **

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Il m'allongea sur le bar et s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Je taquinai son gland de ma langue et le suçai fermement tout en appliquant un mouvement sec avec ma main à la base de son sexe. Edward devant cette vision érotique adopta une cadence soutenue et me pilonna littéralement.

**- Oh putain c'est trop bon. **Souffla Edward.

**- Tu aimes m'avoir dans ta si belle bouche** **?** Questionna Emmett en nage alors qu'il effectuait un constant va-et-vient dans celle-ci.

**- Oui encore.** Implorai-je pour tous les deux alors que je sentais le plaisir me submerger.

Edward caressa mon bouton de rose ce qui me fit décoller. Tous les deux suivirent l'un après l'autre face à ma délivrance. Edward jouit en plusieurs jets au fond de la capote comme j'avalais toute la semence d'Emmett sans en laisser une seule goutte.

Deux orgasmes en si peu de temps, à coup sûr ils voulaient ma peau. Nous étions tous les trois en sueur. Emmett eut la bonne idée de nous servir un verre. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé tout en sirotant notre boisson. Notre pause dura l'espace d'un instant. Ils ne me laissèrent aucun répit, ils ne voulaient certainement pas que j'ai le temps de réfléchir et de m'en aller. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'après cette expérience sur le bar je n'avais aucune intention de partir, je comptais bien profiter de cette soirée au maximum.

Emmett fut le premier au garde à vous et attaqua ma bouche. Son baiser était langoureux et ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Edward appréciait le spectacle, légèrement en retrait, avec son sourire en coin à faire fondre la banquise. J'étais à nouveau excitée comme jamais. Emmett crocheta mes hanches et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Il continuait de me dévorer la bouche tandis qu'il effleurait mon sexe de son gland protégé. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il s'enfonça au plus profond de moi tant et si bien que je crus m'effondrer de plaisir. Son étreinte me brûlait de l'intérieur, c'était orgasmique comme sensation. Il s'allongea sur le canapé pour avoir un autre angle de pénétration et me laissa le chevaucher.

Edward se décida aussitôt à participer et approcha son membre dressé près de ma bouche. Je lui fis alors une petite gâterie mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il en voulait beaucoup plus. Il caressa ma chute de reins et parsema mon cou de baisers tout en glissant lentement une de ses mains de mon omoplate jusqu'à mon entrée interdite. Je sentis un doigt me titiller. Je me raidis instantanément.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste te donner du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir… Détends-toi, je te promets que tu vas adorer… **Mechuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa voix rauque ce qui embrasa tous mes sens.

Emmett arrêta ses pénétrations et caressa ma féminité uniquement de ses doigts. Il choya particulièrement mon clitoris ce qui me fit oublier le traitement d'Edward. En effet, celui-ci s'activait sur mon petit trou. Il récupérait ma cyprine et me lubrifiait avec. Ses va-et-vient étaient lents et tendres. Il prenait son temps et faisait tout pour que je ne souffre pas. Emmett me pénétra doucement de sa longueur et Edward l'accompagna de son côté avec deux doigts. C'était étrange comme sentiment, je me sentais écartelée de tous les côtés mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Edward stoppa sa pénétration et je ressentis un immense vide. Ce fut bref car il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe. Une fois tous les deux enfoncés à l'intérieur de moi, ils me laissèrent quelques minutes pour souffler.

**- Ca va ma belle ?** Me demandèrent-ils simultanément.

J'acquiesçais en silence, c'était trop intense pour moi, j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Ils s'accrochèrent à mes hanches et s'accordèrent dans leurs coups de buttoir. Ils juraient à tout va et ça me rendait toute chose. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire à quel point c'était exquis. Tous les deux touchaient à chaque pénétration des points sensibles qui m'étaient inconnus jusque là. Je n'étais plus que lave en fusion. Je ne gémissais pas, je pleurnichais sous leurs assauts. Ils accélérèrent le rythme afin de nous délivrer.

Une décharge électrique me traversa le corps des pieds à la tête et j'atteignis alors le nirvana hurlant ma jouissance. Je convulsai et me resserrai sur leurs deux membres ce qui entraîna l'orgasme de mes deux apollons. Nous étions tous les trois ivres de bonheur. J'étais épuisée par tout le plaisir qu'ils m'avaient offert.

Emmett partit récupérer une couverture et je me retrouvai allongée sur le canapé entre les bras de ces deux hommes qui continuaient à me caresser tendrement. Il était trop tard pour penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous aurions bien le temps demain de réfléchir aux conséquences de nos actes. Nous vivions dans la ville du péché alors pourquoi s'en faire ? C'est donc repue et heureuse que je m'endormis au creux de leurs bras alors qu'ils me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.


	9. Pression sociale

**MARGINALITY CONTEST**

**Disclaimer:****  
**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (ou autre), seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**Pression sociale.**

Je garai ma Porsche Panamera aux reflets dorés dans un crissement de pneus devant notre maison de Russian Hill. En coupant le contact, je lançai un regard à mon mari :

« Mais tu as passé une bonne soirée quand même, non ? », demandai-je.

« Oui, Esmée, tu sais bien que j'adore regarder des dessins tout noirs complètement loufoques en compagnie de vieilles rombières qui sont là pour la masturbation intellectuelle et le champagne gratuit… »

« Hum, Mister Sarcasme est de sortie à ce que je vois ! », répondis-je dans un sourire en sortant de la voiture. Je remis mes talons-aiguilles avant de me diriger vers notre porte d'entrée.

La discussion reprit en arrivant dans le salon. « Bon, je te l'accorde, les dessins de Richard Serra, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus accessible. »

« Ouais, désolé, je ne comprends pas le sens métaphysique de deux toiles complètement NOIRES l'une en face de l'autre. », me rétorqua Carlisle, l'air exaspéré.

J'éclatai de rire : « En même temps, sans les œuvres d'art bizarres de certains artistes marginaux qui semblent créer sous LSD, on ne se serait pas rencontrés ! Cette expo à base de cordes et de fils, c'était quand même ultra étrange.»

Nous nous étions en effet rencontrés il y a neuf ans, lors du premier vernissage que j'avais eu à organiser pour le Musée d'Art Moderne de San Francisco, le SF MOMA, où je venais à l'époque d'être embauchée comme assistante. A 25 ans, c'était mon premier job après mes études : un double cursus Art Moderne et Communication à Columbia. J'avais envie de quitter New York, où ce milieu était saturé de requins aux dents longues. Et les miennes étaient les plus longues de toutes : j'avais bien compris que pour lancer ma carrière sur orbite, il me fallait conquérir la côte Ouest. Le Moma de New-york m'avait recommandée pour ce poste après m'avoir vu travailler lors de mon stage. J'avais su que c'était une opportunité en or.

Et j'avais eu raison : neuf ans plus tard, j'étais directrice de la communication du musée, en passe de devenir la responsable des collections privées. Je faisais des jaloux, mais je m'en foutais. Je savais que j'étais grimpée à la force de mon boulot et de la diversité du réseau professionnel que je m'étais créé. Mon ascension ne s'était pas faite en écrasant les autres, et encore moins grâce à mon origine familiale. Ma mère était professeur d'anglais dans un lycée pourri du fond de l'Oklahoma, et mon père un employé de bureau dans une petite banque locale. Ils sont l'image d'Epinal de Mr et Mme Classe Moyenne. Ils m'avaient toujours soutenue, mais ne pouvaient pas me pistonner. Il a donc fallu que j'utilise ce que j'avais : mon intelligence et ma motivation sans faille. Et je m'étais donnée à fond. Que la meilleure gagne. Et la meilleure, c'était moi, point.

Ce que je n'avais pas trop prévu dans mon programme en arrivant à San Francisco, c'était de tomber follement amoureuse un mois après mon arrivée. C'était mon premier vernissage pour le SF MOMA, tout se passait bien, il y avait du beau monde, les petits fours circulaient, le champagne coulait à flots, l'ambiance était bonne. Je prenais mon premier verre de la soirée, respirant enfin après avoir couru dans tous les sens. Je regardais paisiblement autour de moi quand je l'avais remarqué. Un jeune homme, seul, qui regardait une des sculptures avec des yeux écarquillés. Un peu comme si ce satané enchevêtrement de fils sans queue ni tête allait l'attaquer. Il était magnifique : grand, blond, mince et élancé, portant le costume Gucci comme s'il était né avec, arborant un regard bleu électrique saisissant.

Ce genre de soirées était mon terrain de chasse favori pour me trouver de la compagnie masculine d'une nuit. Et lui je le voulais. Absolument.

Après avoir échancré un peu le décolleté de ma robe cocktail de satin gris et vérifié mes bas, je partis à l'assaut de ce beau spécimen de l'espèce humaine. En traversant l'assemblée, je l'observai pour définir une tactique. Timide et réservée ? Mouais, non. Femme Fatale ? Je ne le sentais pas non plus. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à décrypter cet homme. Je me contentai donc de l'aborder avec un sourire naturel.

« Bonsoir, je suis Esmée Platt. Je travaille ici pour le MOMA. »

« Bonsoir. », marmonna-t-il en regardant ses chaussures. Bon, c'était mal parti. Etait-il timide ou est-ce que je le dérangeais ?

« Vous semblez perplexe face à cette sculpture ? »

« Oui. Je ne la comprends pas. »

Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Je sentais que j'allais devoir lui arracher chaque phrase au pied de biche. _Mais même pas peur!_ Cet homme m'intriguait.

« Vous aimez l'Art Moderne ? », tentai-je en désespoir de cause.

« Non. », répondit-il sans élaborer et surtout sans avoir levé les yeux vers moi. Comment allais-je donc le faire parler ? Plus la discussion s'enlisait, plus ma curiosité était piquée.

« Monsieur… Euh… Mince, je ne connais même pas votre nom… Si vous n'aimez pas l'Art Moderne, peut-être que cette soirée n'est pas faite pour vous ? », hasardai-je, en espérant obtenir de lui au moins son identité.

Il libéra alors sur moi la pleine puissance de son regard aigue-marine. Ma respiration se bloqua quelques secondes.

« Carlisle Cullen. Et je suis ici ce soir par obligation familiale. », me répondit-il, comme détaché de tout.

Son nom me suffit, cela dit : la Famille Cullen faisait partie des vieilles familles ultra riches de la bourgeoisie de San Francisco. Ils étaient parmi les plus généreux mécènes du MOMA. Merde, il devait me prendre pour une de ces pouffes vénales.

« Enchantée, Mr Cullen. Si vous n'aimez pas l'Art Moderne, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous passionne ? », continuai-je, espérant enclencher enfin la conversation.

« Mes études. »

J'attendis quelques secondes, pensant qu'il allait élaborer sa réponse. Rien ne vint. J'étais complètement fascinée par cet homme, par la façon dont je devais arracher chaque parcelle d'information. _Mais je suis pugnace, mon cher Carlisle, n'en doute pas,_ me dis-je intérieurement. J'enchaînai donc :

« Et que faites-vous ? »

« Médecine. Berkeley. », répondit-il en retournant son regard vers la sculpture étrange.

Bon, il était donc brillant en plus du reste. On n'entrait pas en médecine à Berkeley juste avec une famille riche, même avec le niveau de richesse des Cullen. Il fallait que je perce la carapace de cet homme.

« Mes félicitations. Vous êtes en quelle année ? »

« 2ème année d'internat. »

« La spécialisation se rapproche, alors. Vous savez déjà vers quoi vous voulez vous orienter ? »

Il me regarda. Enfin. Me détailla, avec une étincelle qui s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux. _Et ouais mon gars, je ne suis pas une dinde, je sais comment fonctionne notre système éducatif. _J'avais enfin réussi à l'intéresser à cette conversation. _Youhou __! _se réjouit ma voix intérieure.

« Neurochirurgie. J'ai déjà été accepté en résidence à l'UCSF Medical Center. », dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire.

Je ne pus réprimer un sifflement admiratif. _Ouais, pas super distingué Esmée._

« Je suis très impressionnée. Vous semblez jeune pour démarrer en tant que résident ? » _Allez, Carlisle, prends cet hameçon peu discret et dis-moi ton âge._

« 25 ans. »

« Je me sens presque ridicule, avec seulement un double Master au même âge. » Ce fut à mon tour de regarder mes chaussures. J'avais peut-être repéré un trop gros poisson pour moi…

« Double cursus ? En quoi, et où ? » Furent les premières questions qu'il me posa. Mais pas les dernières. Nous discutâmes tout le long du vernissage. Mais la conversation ne fut pas un exemple de fluidité. Je devais me démener comme un beau diable pour maintenir l'échange. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance, et ne m'épargnait rien : je devais le questionner comme un lieutenant de police aguerri pour tenter de découvrir qui était cet homme, caché derrière un regard hypnotisant et un costume de grand couturier.

Quand, à la fin de la soirée, je lui proposai que nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone pour nous revoir, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comme si j'étais folle ou qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Oui, une soirée n'était vraiment pas suffisante pour percer cet homme à jour, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à décrypter ses expressions. A ma plus grande surprise, il accepta.

J'appris plus tard qu'il était en fait d'une très grande réserve, et se sentait souvent presque inadéquat en situation sociale. On le soupçonna même d'un léger syndrome d'Asperger, mais sa grande réussite professionnelle et son lignage empêchèrent une étude plus poussée de son cas. Ses difficultés à communiquer l'avaient gardé loin des femmes en général, qui attendaient d'un homme qu'il les courtise ou a minima montre son intérêt. Ce que Carlisle ne fit jamais. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment.

Au final, mon extrême curiosité et ma ténacité portèrent leurs fruits : nous nous revîmes, et de haute lutte, je parvins à gagner sa confiance. Tout changea une nuit, où dans ma voiture, devant chez ses parents, la pénombre aidant peut-être, il commença à se confier. A me parler de lui. De ses craintes. De ses doutes. De ses peurs. De son malaise perpétuel en public, ou dès qu'il n'avait pas une blouse blanche comme rempart. Et surtout, il me parla de sa solitude affective. De son incapacité à créer un lien avec les femmes. De celles qui l'avaient utilisé, pour sa richesse ou sa beauté.

Après des semaines à essayer de le percer à jour, celui que je découvris ce soir-là me bouleversa. Il semblait si fragile, derrière cette façade bien construite et cette grande culture qu'il arborait comme un bouclier. Je crois que ce fut ce soir-là que je tombais amoureuse de lui. J'avais envie de l'aider, de le protéger, de me repaître de son intelligence, d'admirer sa beauté extérieure en sachant que ce qu'elle camouflait était plus beau encore.

Et j'attendis qu'il fasse un geste vers moi, me confirmant que l'attirance était réciproque. Mais ce geste ne vint jamais. Alors comme pour nos conversations, je décidai de m'exposer et de faire le premier pas. Je commençais par le geste le plus simple : lors d'un concert de jazz, je lui pris la main. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il la retire, qu'il ait un mouvement de recul. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit ma main, la tira dans la sienne jusque sur sa cuisse, et la serra doucement. C'était un geste presque enfantin, doux comme un premier émoi d'adolescents, mais il fit malgré tout battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine. Comment faisait-il pour me faire ressentir toutes ces choses, alors que j'affirmai haut et fort il y a encore quelques semaines que j'étais une femme forte et indépendante qui n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour s'accomplir ?

Notre histoire se construisit doucement à partir de ce point. Ce n'était ni un coup de foudre, ni un feu de paille passionnel, mais une affection et des sentiments qui étaient tous les jours un peu plus forts, basés sur la confiance et la découverte de l'autre. Solide. Durable. Comme une maison faite de matériaux nobles, où chaque pierre, à l'épreuve du temps, reposait sur de solides fondations.

Une fois la confiance installée, tout fut simple et naturel entre nous. Il habitait toujours dans le manoir familial, le temps de finir ses études. Il commença à rester de plus en plus souvent chez moi, puis à y laisser des affaires, et finit par y emménager. Je craignais que la routine quotidienne ne fragilise notre équilibre, mais il n'en fut rien : Carlisle aimait le côté rassurant de la répétition des gestes de tous les jours, et je me trouvais à aimer les plus simples des choses domestiques en sa compagnie. Nous nous donnions tous les deux tellement à fond dans nos carrières respectives que nous chérissions les moments les plus basiques que nous partagions : se retrouver à table pour un bon repas, regarder côte à côte la télévision sur le canapé en se tenant la main, ou rester toute notre journée de repos en pyjama, à ne rien faire de très constructif à part profiter l'un de l'autre et faire des choses futiles. Malgré nos différences de caractère très marquées, nous nous complétions parfaitement.

La seule passion qui nous animait était lors de nos rapports sexuels. Compte tenu de sa réserve et de son incapacité à initier les choses au début de notre relation, je craignais un peu notre première expérience intime. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper. Carlisle avait un solide appétit sexuel, et abordait ce thème comme tout ce qui attisait son intérêt : il était curieux, insatiable, dévoué, sensible et altruiste. Il était l'amant parfait pour moi qui était très spontanée et ouverte à ce niveau.

La seule ombre noire au tableau, a été la réaction de sa famille à notre relation. Ses parents espéraient tous deux qu'il choisirait une compagne dans leur milieu bourgeois, quelqu'un de leur niveau social. Au début, ils ne disaient rien, pensant que ce serait une passade et qu'il se lasserait de moi comme il s'était lassé des rares autres femmes qui avaient croisé sa route. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand il emménagea chez moi. Ils se firent plus présents, tentèrent de se mêler de notre relation. Ils osèrent même glisser l'air de rien qu'ils allaient lui couper les vivres. Bien qu'étant de nature à éviter le conflit, Carlisle leur fit alors clairement comprendre qu'entre sa paie de résident et les fonds de placement légués par son grand-père, il n'avait nullement besoin d'eux, et qu'ils feraient mieux de se réjouir de notre bonheur s'ils voulaient continuer de le voir. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se mirent entre nous. Heureusement, ses sœurs Elisabeth, son ainée de 3 ans et Carmen, sa puinée de 2 ans furent plus accueillantes. Je créai rapidement une relation solide avec elles et avec leurs compagnons Edward et Eléazar.

Au bout de deux ans et demi de relation heureuse et épanouie, quand il devint titulaire au service de neurochirurgie, Carlisle me demanda en mariage. Sa proposition fut à l'image de notre relation : un soir pendant que nous nous détendions sur le canapé, il me prit la main et me dit qu'il m'aimait, avait confiance en moi, était heureux avec moi et voulait officialiser notre relation en m'épousant. Je me réfugiai dans ses bras en acceptant. Nous nous mariâmes 8 mois après, simplement, avec peu d'invités, mais des gens qui nous étaient chers, au grand dam de ses parents. A notre image toujours : calme, simple, agréable.

Après notre mariage, nous nous mîmes en quête d'une maison. Bien qu'ayant beaucoup moins à apporter financièrement, je refusai catégoriquement qu'il achète seul notre foyer, et y contribuai à la hauteur de mes moyens. Nous savions déjà que nous voulions vivre dans le quartier de Russian Hill, pour son calme et sa relative proximité avec nos deux lieux de travail. La troisième visite fut la bonne : alors que nous souhaitions une maison plutôt typiquement dans le style des maisons anciennes de San Francisco, nous eûmes un coup de foudre pour une maison d'architecte neuve et ultra-moderne. Elle était tout en formes géométriques, en contrastes et en baies vitrées. Elle était très lumineuse, spacieuse, décorée simplement mais avec des matériaux très nobles. Il y avait plusieurs coins salon dans la maison, qui invitaient au repos et à la lecture : un près de la cuisine, un près de la salle à manger, un sur le palier devant les chambres… Comme ça, nous pouvions toujours être près l'un de l'autre. Mais les joyaux de cette maison étaient indéniablement le jardin et les multiples terrasses, jusqu'à celle du toit, qui donnait accès au toit végétalisé. Nous nous y sommes instantanément sentis chez nous.

Nous y habitions depuis près de six ans et y étions toujours aussi heureux. Et nous nous dirigions alors vers le coin salon de la salle à manger, notre favori, où Carlisle alluma la cheminée au propane en passant. Le feu éclaira la pièce d'une douce lueur dansante. Nous nous installâmes sur l'immense canapé beige, Carlisle avec les sourcils toujours froncés, agacé d'avoir dû une fois de plus aller au vernissage d'une exposition qui ne lui avait rien apporté. Il sentit mon regard sur lui, et finit par me regarder. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je fis une horrible grimace en louchant, et nous éclatâmes de rire. _Yes, bien joué Esmée !_

Il écarta les bras, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler. Je vins m'y réfugier, le serrant contre moi, le nez dans son cou.

« Merci mon Amour de m'accompagner à ces soirées que tu détestes. Ca me fait très plaisir. », lui susurrai-je.

« Mouais. A chaque fois, je dis que c'est la dernière, et j'y retourne quand même. Ecouter ces vieilles morues parler d'œuvres ineptes sans oser leur dire le fond de ma pensée est une torture. », répondit-il en soupirant.

« Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te réconforter... », murmurai-je, laissant glisser ma langue sur la peau de son cou. Il se recula vivement en riant, il était extrêmement chatouilleux, et je le savais.

« Arrête ça, coquine ! Ca chatouille !»

« Embrasse-moi, ça évitera que je fasse n'importe quoi avec ma langue, Doc. », répondis-je dans un clin d'œil.

« Juste pour que tu te taises, alors, » sourit-il.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs baisers chastes, avant que je n'attrape sa lèvre inférieure et que je n'approfondisse le baiser. Il avait un léger goût d'alcool, qui étrangement, m'excita. Mes mains allèrent se mêler aux cheveux de sa nuque, le maintenant contre moi. J'essayai de m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux, mais ma robe était trop serrée, empêchant mes jambes de s'écarter suffisamment. Les mains de Carlisle remontèrent alors le lin de mon vêtement sur mes hanches, me permettant de bouger librement, tout en exposant mes bas, mon porte-jarretelles et mon absence évidente de petite culotte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue indécente pour aller travailler, Mme Platt-Cullen ? », me dit-il d'une voix faussement sévère, masquant à peine son excitation.

« C'est pour surprendre mon mari... » peinai-je à articuler pendant qu'il prenait mes fesses à pleines mains pour me rapprocher de lui presque brutalement. Ma tête pencha en arrière, et il embrassa le creux à la base de ma gorge. Il commença à défaire la fermeture-éclair dans le dos de ma robe, avant de descendre les bretelles le long de mes épaules, délivrant ma poitrine. Sa bouche descendit alors vers mes seins, alternant les baisers et les coups de langue. Quand il arriva à mon téton, il le lécha et le titilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment dur, puis y planta légèrement les dents, propageant une onde de désir dans mon corps. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

Je pris alors sa cravate, le tirant vers moi et me jetai sur sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément, ma langue l'envahissant. Je tirai sur son nœud de cravate pour le dénouer, et commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mes mains tremblant sensiblement. Il défit sa veste pendant ce temps. Quand il l'eut posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, je tirai sa chemise hors de son pantalon et en écartai les pans, dévoilant son torse, couvert d'une légère pilosité châtain dans laquelle je passai doucement les doigts. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse, et je profitai de ce moment pour tirer l'encolure de sa chemise dans son dos, sans en défaire les manches, lui immobilisant les bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris, pour me voir mordre ma lèvre inférieure, avec un petit sourire mutin.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir vous faire, Mr Cullen? », demandais-je en levant un sourcil. Il ne répondit pas, se retenant de sourire, et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, me signifiant qu'il me laissait prendre le contrôle.

Je descendis de ses genoux et du canapé, avant de finir d'enlever ma robe, ne gardant que mes bas, mon porte-jarretelles et mes talons. Je m'installai à genoux par terre, entre ses jambes, et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses remontant vers son entre-jambe, avant d'attraper son érection à travers le tissu fin de son costume. Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration sous la sensation, et satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais sur lui, le relâchai pour défaire sa ceinture, puis commencer à ouvrir son pantalon. Une fois le bouton et la braguette ouverte, je plongeai ma main dans son boxer et fis doucement coulisser la peau sensible de son sexe. Il gémit cette fois, alors que ses hanches se mouvaient vers moi d'un mouvement involontaire. Je tirai à la fois son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, souhaitant l'exposer complétement et être plus libre de mes mouvements. Il leva ses hanches pour m'aider, et je tirai le tout à ses chevilles. J'enlevai rapidement chaussures et chaussettes avant de finir de le débarrasser. Le regardant dans les yeux, j'écartai ses genoux d'un mouvement sûr. Eloignant son membre tendu de son ventre, j'y passai la langue de bas en haut, avant d'en lécher goulûment la tête. Je le pris alors dans ma bouche, et commençai un mouvement lent, ma main refermée à sa base suivant le même rythme. Les sons qu'il produisait guidaient l'intensité de ma caresse. Quand je l'entendis commencer à respirer profondément pour se maîtriser, je relâchai son sexe. J'étais bien trop excitée pour que nous en restions là. Me redressant, je défis les boutons à ses poignets pour défaire son carcan de tissu. Une fois sa chemise enlevée, je vins m'allonger sur le canapé, appuyée sur mes coudes, et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Touche-moi, Carlisle, » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il posa ses mains sur mes chevilles gansées de nylon noir et remonta lentement tout le long de mes jambes, fila vers mes hanches, le long du porte-jarretelles et laissa courir ses doigts le long de ma cage thoracique, avant de rejoindre mes seins. Sa bouche se joignit à la danse, et il s'acharna sur mes tétons. Quand ils furent à nouveau dressés, sa langue retraça le chemin dans l'autre sens. La descente s'arrêta quand il eut rejoint l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Embrassant cette partie tendre à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, juste au-dessus de la limite du bas, il toucha doucement mes lèvres du bout des doigts, provoquant en moi un gémissement plaintif. Il caressa doucement mon entrée, collectant le liquide qui s'y était accumulé, et remonta très lentement vers mon clitoris, sachant parfaitement que la sensation serait décuplée avec ses doigts humides. Il refit ce même trajet plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je sois haletante et prête à le supplier de m'en donner plus.

Il posa alors la pointe de sa langue sur mon bouton palpitant et un petit cri m'échappa quand la sensation électrique du plaisir se diffusa. Il lécha le chemin que sa main avait emprunté, stimulant alternativement mon entrée puis mon clito, avant de glisser deux doigts en moi. Mon dos s'arqua, et je dus lutter pour empêcher mes cuisses de se refermer sur son visage. J'étais proche maintenant, et il le savait tout autant que moi. Sa langue accéléra ses mouvements tandis que ses doigts entraient et sortaient de moi dans un rythme soutenu. Mon orgasme éclata violemment, les parois de mon vagin se contractèrent sur sa main et je criai ma jouissance, mon corps entier électrisé par la vague de plaisir qui me submergea. Il lapa une dernière fois mon paquet de nerfs et je gigotai sous lui, cherchant à éviter le contact contre cette partie de mon corps rendue trop sensible par l'intensité des stimuli.

Il embrassa mon ventre, doucement, remontant le long de mon corps, le parcourant de baisers, pendant que je reprenais pied progressivement. Il s'attarda sur mes seins, puis ma gorge, et prit possession de ma bouche en même temps qu'il entrait en moi. Nous gémîmes de concert lors de sa pénétration et je resserrai mes jambes sur ses reins, le serrant contre moi. Il commença à bouger lentement, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, pendant que mes mains caressaient son dos. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Il finit par se redresser pour se mettre à genoux entre mes jambes, les plaçant le long de son torse, lui permettant un accès plus profond. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, mon plaisir montant progressivement. Mais j'avais envie de plus. Plus fort, plus intense, encore plus profond. Je me redressai et le repoussai doucement. Comprenant que je souhaitai changer de position, il se retira et me regarda attentivement, essayant de deviner ce dont j'avais envie.

Je m'installai à genoux sur le canapé face au dossier, m'écartant le plus possible vers le bord, et penchai mon buste en avant prenant appui avec mes mains, les jambes légèrement écartées, offerte. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui parler, il comprit et se mit debout derrière moi. Il agrippa fermement mes hanches, à la limite de mon porte-jarretelles, provoquant une tension d'anticipation dans tous mes muscles. Vu mon état d'excitation, il ne prit aucune précaution et me pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Je gémis en le sentant me remplir complètement. Il recommença à me pilonner, fort, comme je l'aimais, presque bestialement, nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Sa respiration était saccadée, et je sentais qu'il était proche, il se retenait intensément pour m'emmener avec lui. J'y étais presque également. Chaque mouvement était puissant, et je devais m'agripper fortement aux coussins pour ne pas sombrer sous la force de ses assauts. Il attrapa alors une de mes fesses, et l'écarta légèrement pour appuyer son pouce contre mon anus, provoquant l'ultime stimulation qui fit exploser mon orgasme dans un cri. Je luttai pour ne pas m'effondrer alors qu'il me rejoignait dans la jouissance dans un grognement guttural. Il se laissa aller contre mon dos, et me serra fort la taille, comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité.

Reprenant nos souffles, nous nous allongeâmes, lui toujours derrière moi, m'enlaçant doucement et m'embrassant la nuque. Dès que je pus parler, je lui sussurai, un sourire épuisé sur les lèvres : « Hum, merci, c'était très... intense. »

« A ton service. La lingerie, ça me fait toujours un sacré effet. », répondit-il la voix fatiguée. « On va au lit? »

« Oui, il faut se lever demain, avec tes sœurs qui viennent... »

« Oh merde, j'avais oublié ! Grrrr pas de grasse mat' alors? »

« Nan, et on a intérêt à être en forme, il y aura toute la famille. »

« Humf, ouais, allons dormir. »

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes vers 9h, pour préparer le festin et ranger tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour des enfants ou qui risquait d'être cassé. Chacune des sœurs de Carlisle était mariée et avait 3 enfants. Elisabeth, l'ainée, avait d'abord eu Edward qui avait maintenant 7 ans, puis des faux-jumeaux de 5 ans, Jasper et Rosalie. Elle ne travaillait plus, pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Elle n'était pas très épanouie dans ce rôle de femme au foyer, mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde… Et l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants compensait largement l'arrêt de sa carrière. Heureusement, l'agence immobilière d'Edward Sr fonctionnait très bien et ils ne manquaient de rien, mais en contrepartie, il travaillait énormément et était très peu présent pour sa femme et ses héritiers. Leurs enfants étaient très sages, respectueux et calmes.

Carmen, sa sœur cadette avait eu 3 filles avec Eleazar : Tanya 6 ans, Katarina 5 ans et Irina 3 ans. Carmen quant à elle, n'avait jamais arrêté de travailler. Elle tenait son propre restaurant, et elle s'était à peine stoppée 15 jours pour chacune de ses grossesses. Son restaurant était une réussite, ils y travaillaient d'arrache-pied tous les deux depuis 10 ans, mais du coup, leurs filles étaient élevées par des gouvernantes hors de prix. L'équilibre des petites s'en ressentait : leurs parents les voyants peu, les gâtaient. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ces trois petites étaient de véritables pestes. Aussi jolies qu'elles étaient démoniaques et manipulatrices. Elles avaient vite appris comment abuser au maximum de leurs parents tout comme de leurs gouvernantes. J'étais toujours stressée quand je savais qu'elles allaient venir à la maison, parce que c'était physiquement et nerveusement éprouvant de les supporter. Et le contraste avec les enfants d'Elisabeth et Edward Sr était frappant.

Ils arrivèrent tous à midi, et tout le monde se salua dans la bonne humeur et les cris des enfants. Nous servîmes l'apéritif dans le salon à côté de l'espace cuisine, pour que je puisse participer aux discussions tout en finissant de terminer le repas. Nous installâmes les enfants sur la terrasse attenante, à l'ombre d'un parasol. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, tout le monde s'entendait très bien et adorait ce rituel de repas en commun tous les mois, chacun accueillant les autres à son tour.

J'étais en cuisine en train de mettre à cuire le rôti quand Elisabeth vint me rejoindre :

« Tu as besoin d'aide Esmée? »

« Tu peux laver et couper les tomates en deux si tu veux, merci. »

« Comment tu vas en ce moment ? Le boulot, ça se passe bien? »

« Et bien écoute, ça va super. Je bosse comme une malade, comme d'hab, mais je m'éclate. Il faut toujours que je garde un oeil sur les jaloux pour ne pas me faire poignarder dans le dos, mais c'est la routine, maintenant. »

« Et en dehors du boulot? »

« Et bien, comme d'habitude aussi, on a notre groupe d'amis fidèles, on se voit souvent, ça roule aussi. »

« Et heu... hum... Toujours pas de neveu en route? »

Gros silence dans le salon. Tout le monde me regarde. Comme si j'étais coupable. Ou la seule responsable de ce choix. _Pitié, ça ne va pas recommencer. _Je soupire.

« Beth, tu veux vraiment relancer cette discussion ? Carlisle et moi ne voulons pas d'enfant. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. »

Nouveau silence pesant. Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Carmen intervint :

« Vous dites ça maintenant, mais un jour, vous en aurez envie. »

Je jetai un regard à mon mari. Il regardait ses chaussures en soupirant. _Et ouais chéri, ce sont tes soeurs ! _Il répondit malgré tout :

« Non Carmen. Notre vie nous convient comme elle est. Nos carrières nous prennent beaucoup de temps, et ça ne changera jamais. Nous aimons être tous les deux, et adorons notre liberté d'action en dehors de notre vie professionnelle. »

« Mais après, quand vous serez vieux ? », demanda Carmen

« Carmen, on ne fait pas des enfants pour avoir des nounous quand on sera incontinents ! » arguai-je, sarcastique. « On a de l'argent, on embauchera des infirmières pour nous materner. »

« Esmée, ne sois pas si acerbe. » soupira Eleazar. « A qui allez-vous transmettre tout ce que vous êtes en train de construire? »

« A nos neveux et nièces, et ce sera très bien comme ça. », répondit Carlisle.

« Mais Esmée, un jour, ton horloge biologique va te rattraper, et ce sera trop tard! », intervint Carmen.

« Carmen, j'ai 34 ans. Si mon horloge biologique avait dû me tourmenter, ce serait déjà fait, merci beaucoup. Tout le monde n'a pas le besoin viscéral d'être mère. »

« Mais vous n'allez pas finir par vous ennuyer, juste tous les deux? », demanda timidement Elisabeth.

« Non Beth, nous nous entendons parfaitement bien, nous nous complétons à merveille, et la liste des choses que nous voulons faire ensemble est si longue que je doute que nos vies y suffisent. », dis-je sur un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais souhaité. J'appréciais vraiment Elisabeth, mais j'étais plus que lassée de cette discussion. « Et si on parlait d'autre chose pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine en pugilat comme la dernière fois. », affirmai-je en les regardant tour à tour. Ils acquiescèrent en soupirant et Edward Sr enchaîna sur leurs projets de vacances, mais je restai silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées.

Cette question avait été posée pour la première fois par les parents de Carlisle, dès que nous avions acheté la maison. Pour eux, si nous étions mariés et avec un foyer, il était logique de fonder une famille. _Ouais. Bah non ! _Il avait fallu leur dire que nous ne souhaitions pas d'enfant, ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous avions eu cette conversation très tôt dans notre relation, et avions découvert que nous avions ce point en commun. Je n'avais jamais eu envie d'être mère. Elever un enfant est une tâche à laquelle il faut être dévoué corps et âme, et je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de faire ce sacrifice. Je préférais ne pas en faire que d'en laisser l'éducation à d'autres, comme Carmen et Eleazar. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me voir en femme au foyer, comme Beth. Mon travail était indispensable à mon équilibre, bien plus qu'une éventuelle envie de procréer. Quant à Carlisle, son enfance avec des parents toujours absents avait été un calvaire, et il savait que son choix de carrière serait très prenant et il ne voulait pas tout laisser sur les épaules de sa femme. Enfin, il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie, et notre vie de couple très remplie et satisfaisante n'avait fait que renforcer cette opinion.

Malheureusement, les parents de Carlisle ne furent que les premiers d'une très longue série. Mes parents posèrent aussi la question. Puis les soeurs de mon mari. Puis nos amis. Puis mon patron, avant de me recruter sur le poste de directrice de la com, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte en congé mat au bout de 6 mois. Et nous entrâmes dans une véritable spirale, où notre entourage commença à nous questionner plus précisément, puis à essayer de nous convaincre du contraire. Cette pression continuelle était infernale.

J'étais maintenant proche de mon point de rupture, et il allait falloir qu'ils nous fichent tous la paix, avant que je ne pète un plomb et les envoie tous valser violemment.

Parce que la seule chose qui nous intéressait, Carlisle et moi dans le fait d'avoir des enfants, c'était la conception. Et nous ne comptions pas arrêter de nous entraîner de sitôt.


	10. Mémoires d'un geek ou comment

**Marginality Contest**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS participants au concours sur le forum Damn-addict-of-lemon où se feront les votes.**

**Mémoires d'un geek ou comment j'ai failli me faire tuer par une fille**

_Geek (n,m) : Terme d'origine américaine caractérisant un adolescent passionné d'électronique, d'informatique, d'univers fantastiques (comics, science-fiction, heroic fantasy, etc.). Cette passion s'exprime concrètement à travers de nombreuses activités, telles que le jeu de rôle, le cinéma, les séries télévisées, les jeux vidéo ou encore la programmation informatique. (Wikipédia)_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Nous sommes le dimanche 1er juillet de l'année 2012. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma première lettre de menaces.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi un gamin de 20 ans reçoit des menaces ? La réponse est simple. Mais pour que vous compreniez, je dois vous raconter mon histoire.

Il y a huit ans environ, mes parents m'ont offert ma première console à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël. J'étais le gosse le plus heureux au monde. Je rêvais de la posséder depuis le jour où je l'avais aperçue dans une vitrine. J'en avais parlé à toute ma famille afin d'être sûr que tout le monde ait compris que je la voulais. Et voilà que ce matin-là, elle s'était retrouvée sous le sapin, accompagnée d'un jeu.

Je l'avais alors installée sur la télévision du salon et je n'avais cessé d'y jouer durant toutes les vacances d'hiver. J'avais terminé tous les niveaux en un temps record. Je venais de découvrir ma première vraie passion.

Voilà pourquoi, tous les ans, à chaque occasion, que ce soit pour Noël, à mon anniversaire, lorsque je passais en classe supérieure, mes parents m'achetaient un nouveau jeu.

Cependant, à l'âge de seize ans, au moment où je fis ma rentrée au lycée, mes parents eurent l'heureuse initiative de ne pas m'offrir mon traditionnel jeu à la mode ou le nouveau modèle de console récemment disponible sur le marché mais un ordinateur portable. Ils avaient jugé cet achat plus utile et éducatif.

Au début, j'avais été très déçu. Ils venaient de m'ôter mon seul plaisir dans la vie. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à voir cet appareil comme un nouveau défi. Je trouvais essentiel la compréhension de ce système.

C'est comme cela que ma deuxième passion dans la vie vit le jour : l'informatique.

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, je me suis contenté de jongler entre mes deux plus grands plaisirs.

C'est alors que nous assistions à un forum sur l'orientation C'est à l'occasion d'un forum sur l'orientation post-bac auquel j'assistais avec mes camarades de classe que j'eus les deux révélations qui allèrent changer ma vie. La première fut : « Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas combiner mes deux passions ? Je pourrai créer des jeux vidéo sur mon ordinateur ! » La seconde était plus en rapport avec le thème du forum : « Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas de mes passions, mes études, puis mon métier ? »

Voilà comment à vingt ans je me retrouvai à l'université, en deuxième année, en train d'étudier la conception assistée par ordinateur des jeux vidéo.

Il y a encore une chose que je dois vous avouer. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme de fin d'études, je me suis renseigné sur internet pour avoir les détails sur le programme de cours de ma licence. Cette année, pour une fois, j'ai réclamé à mes parents qu'ils m'offrent des livres de cours plutôt qu'un énième jeu.

Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de sociable. On dit souvent que les geek sont des personnes bizarres, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elles sont marginales. Mais je n'écoutais pas ces personnes intolérantes, préférant ignorer leurs médisances.

Donc, j'ai passé mon été à lire, relire, mettre en pratique le contenu de mes bouquins. Mon frère, Emmett, disait que c'était un projet complétement loufoque. Mais peu m'importait. Je souhaitais seulement vivre mes passions plus intensément. Et joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Ma mère me disait régulièrement que j'avais une imagination débordante. Et c'était plutôt vrai. Je faisais souvent des rêves qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à un de ceux-ci que m'est venu le scénario de mon projet. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, mon ambition était en réalité la conception de mon propre jeu.

Pendant ma première année d'étude, mon projet avança plutôt bien. J'avais complétement écrit le code qui permettait de faire bouger les personnages selon les boutons sur lesquels on appuyait par exemple.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à en parler autour de moi. Je l'évoquai avec ma famille, puis avec mes camarades de classe et enfin avec mes professeurs qui me proposèrent de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui serait susceptible d'être amélioré.

Mais voilà, tout rêve a une fin. Je l'ai compris ce matin lorsque ma mère a fait glisser mon courrier sous ma porte. C'était une enveloppe toute simple. Elle n'avait pas été déposée par le facteur car elle n'était pas timbrée. Quelqu'un était donc passé la mettre dans notre boîte aux lettres.

Cette lettre m'intriguait beaucoup. Je finis donc par l'ouvrir. Et là, je crus que je jouais dans un mauvais film. La lettre était « écrite » avec des lettres découpées dans divers magazines et journaux. Sans même lire le contenu, je sus que ça n'allait pas être bon pour moi.

Toutefois, j'y jetai un œil afin d'assouvir ma curiosité.

_Edward,_

_Je sais qui tu es mais toi tu ne sais pas qui je suis. C'est très bien comme cela. Cesse immédiatement la création de ton jeu ou bien tu auras de très gros ennuis, toi ou ta famille d'ailleurs._

_N'oublie pas, je te surveille et je suis prête à TOUT pour que tu ne m'importunes plus._

Après le mouvement de panique passé, j'étudiai plus en profondeur cette missive. Je savais donc que c'était une fille.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toutes les filles qui pourraient me vouloir du mal : pas de petite amie ni d'ex, pas de sœur, je n'ai pas renversé le chat de la voisine… Et puis c'est quelqu'un qui est courant pour mon jeu… Une camarade de classe peut-être ? Non, je ne pense pas. Les deux seules filles de ma classe qui assistaient aux mêmes cours que moi avaient été trop heureuses de pouvoir jouer en avant-première à ma création.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, aucune idée ne m'était venue. Je décidai donc de laisser ce problème pour le moment. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste une mauvaise blague. Autrement dit, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tentai-je de me rassurer

Je laissai la lettre sur mon bureau et partis faire autre chose. Les jours passèrent et je n'y avais pas repensé. Elle avait disparu sous des pages de codes.

La suite des évènements devint légèrement plus inquiétante le jour où, environ deux semaines plus tard, je remarquai qu'une fille me suivait partout où j'allais. Pourtant, je ne la connaissais pas alors je supposais ou du moins en étais-je persuadé, c'était juste une inconnue qui avait tendance à aimer les mêmes choses que moi. En plus, elle est était très jolie. Brune. Yeux marron. Petite. Très bien habillée. Et quand elle remarquait que je la fixais, elle me faisait un léger sourire en rougissant. Quand je disais qu'elle était belle…

**Point de vue de Bella**

_Cible : Edward Cullen._

_Age : 20 ans._

_Lieu de résidence : Forks, Washington._

_Métier : Etudiant à l'université de Seattle._

_Motif du contrat : Trop intelligent pour son bien. _

En lisant la suite du contrat, j'appris que ma mission était d'éliminer cet homme. En effet, il représentait un danger trop important pour une des plus grandes sociétés au monde du jeu vidéo. En gros, ce petit geek était en train de concevoir son propre jeu et d'après les rumeurs, il serait bien meilleur que ceux que peuvent proposer cette société multinationale. Il fallait donc le supprimer avant qu'il ne leur cause du tort.

C'est bien dommage en tout cas. Il était super craquant sur la photo du dossier. Les cheveux en pétard. Yeux verts… Et je n'en voyais pas plus !

Après avoir fait une rapide valise, je mettais installée au volant de ma Volvo en direction de ce patelin. J'aurai le temps d'étudier un peu mieux ce personnage lorsque je l'aurai sous les yeux. Il me fallait un plan, c'est pourquoi je devais essayer d'en savoir apprendre un maximum à son sujet.

Je commençai mon devoir par une petite lettre de menace. Si ça se trouve, elle lui suffirait et je n'aurai pas besoin de l'exécuter.

A la base, j'avais été engagée afin qu'il soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais cette expression pouvait être prise selon plusieurs sens. C'était soit la mort, la séquestration, les menaces afin qu'il vive dans un climat de peur… Faut dire que j'étais fortement tentée par la séquestration, surtout avec un tel spécimen.

Il ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui. Il passait la majeure partie de la journée dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'allait pas en cours. Le soir, je pouvais voir la lumière de son ordinateur éclairer son visage. Alors qu'il profitait depuis quelques jours déjà de la période ô combien agréable pour les étudiants, j'ai nommé les vacances scolaires, je le vis pour la première fois quitter la maison. Je le pris donc en filature, histoire de ne louper aucun détail croustillant de sa misérable petite vie.

Il se rendit d'abord dans la boutique de musique, puis dans celle d'à côté, ensuite celle qui vendait les jeux vidéo (forcément !) et enfin il passa à l'épicerie histoire d'acheter des cochonneries à grignoter.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Il avait remarqué ma présence, je n'avais pas été suffisamment discrète ! Je jouai donc le rôle de la petite jeune fille intimidée par son regard. Ça sembla fonctionner car il ne donna pas plus d'importance à ma poursuite présence. Il se retourna et continua son chemin. Quel crétin quand même !

Après quelques jours supplémentaires d'observation, je mis enfin mon plan en place. J'avais remarqué qu'il travaillait toujours sur son projet. Ma belle lettre anonyme, belle dans le sens que tous mes découpages les uns au bout des autres donnaient une sorte d'œuvre d'art, n'avait donc eu aucun effet. Quel petit inconscient !

J'avais décidé de ne pas le tuer, la terre aurait regretté la perte ce serait un vrai sacrilège de priver la gente féminine de ce si bel homme. Et comme je me lassai des menaces, le kidnapping était ma meilleure solution.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je continuai à travailler sur mon jeu chaque soir. Mes habitudes n'avaient en aucun cas changé, la lettre était oubliée.

Par moment, cependant, Je me disais que j'y donnerais un peu plus d'importance si un jour je constaterais des actes concrets.

Une semaine de plus passa.

Un soir, je décidai de sortir un peu de prendre un peu l'air. Il avait fait particulièrement chaud et je souhaitais profiter d'un peu de la fraicheur apportée par une légère brise. Je me rendis au parc non loin de la maison. Il y avait des groupes de jeunes par-ci par-là, mais le coin était extrêmement tranquille.

Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre un peu isolé. J'aimais bien venir ici pour réfléchir, mais le temps me manquait cruellement.

Malheureusement, ma paix fut troublée brutalement. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je fus tout à coup entouré de noir. Je me débattis furieusement mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Ma tête commençait à tourner. Je finis par ne plus avoir de force et je me laissai aller.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward commençait à revenir parmi nous. Je le voyais gigoter sur son lit.

Je l'avais déposé dans ma chambre d'ami. Je ne tenais pas à le laisser croupir dans une cave ou que sais-je encore. Je n'étais pas aussi monstrueuse.

Pendant qu'il dormait, je lui avais préparé deux trois trucs à manger. J'avais fait usage de chloroforme et je savais que celui-ci aurait un effet secondaire passablement déplaisant, provoquant la déshydratation de mon captif, je décidai donc de compenser ce désagrément qu'il subissait en préparant quelques morceaux de fruits fraichement découpés que j'avais disposés dans une assiette.

Une fois que je l'entendis gémir dans la pièce voisine, je pris le plat et allai le rejoindre. Il avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le plafond. Lorsqu'il m'entendit entrer, il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant surement ce que je faisais là. Je décidai d'éclairer sa lanterne et de lui expliquer toute la situation. Il avait le droit de savoir afin de décider de son propre sort. Je sais, je suis une tueuse pitoyable.

« Bonjour Edward. Je m'appelle Bella. Tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions mais tu vas commencer par boire et manger. Je vais commencer à t'expliquer ta situation et mon nouveau rôle dans ta vie, tes questions viendront après. »

Je lui tendis son assiette et une bouteille d'eau. Il prit cette dernière avec reconnaissance.

« Bien. J'ai disons un job un peu particulier. Des entreprises m'appellent et me donne un contrat à exécuter. En l'occurrence, mon contrat actuel c'est toi et je suis censée te mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Il eut une mine horrifiée à mes propos.

« Cependant, il y a plusieurs façon de mettre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire. Je pourrais te tuer, c'est la solution la plus extrême. »

Il déglutit difficilement et pâlit d'un coup.

« Mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc ça. J'ai donc choisi comme première option le kidnapping, ce qui explique ta présence ici. Tu dois surement te demander ce que tu as bien pu faire. En réalité, tu n'as pas vraiment fait quelque chose de répréhensible. C'est juste que mon patron actuel est très jaloux et rêve de puissance. Seulement, tu es en bonne place pour le concurrencer, et cela il ne le supporte vraiment pas ! Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ? Voyons Edward, réfléchis ! »

« Mon jeu vidéo ? » Demanda-t-il au plus grand hasard.

« C'est exact. Tu as donc plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à toi. Le premier, tu refuses d'abandonner ton projet et je te tue. Le second, tu ne veux pas abandonner ton jeu, mais tu tiens trop à la vie, dans ce cas tu restes dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que tu te décides de tout laisser tomber. Ou bien tu décides dès maintenant d'arrêter et tu pourras repartir. »

Je le vis réfléchir profondément…

**Point de vue d'Edward**

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et j'ai trop bossé sur mon projet pour pouvoir l'abandonner afin d'assouvir les folies d'un vieux en manque de gloire. » Déclarai-je, sûr de ma décision. J'espérai trouver une solution rapidement, je ne tenais pas non plus à passer le restant de ma vie dans cette chambre.

« Comme tu voudras ! » Elle quitta la pièce emportant avec elle mon assiette à présent vide. J'entendis le verrou se fermer derrière elle.

Toutes ces nouvelles informations m'avaient donné la migraine, déjà que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme. J'avalai la dernière goutte d'eau de ma bouteille et m'allongeai. Je m'endormisavant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Ma nuit ne fut qu'une succession de divers cauchemars. Je rêvais que Bella avait préféré me tuer directement, sans prendre la peine d'essayer de me convaincre de changer d'avis. J'avais imaginé aussi que j'arrivais à m'enfuir mais au final elle me rattrapait et me poussait du haut d'un pont. Autrement dit, j'étais loin d'être reposé.

Les jours passèrent et je devais avouer que ma tortionnaire s'occupait plutôt bien de moi. J'avais à manger trois fois par jour, de l'eau en conséquence et je pouvais me rendre au toilette toutes les 3 heures. Si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je n'avais juste à frapper à ma porte et l'appeler. Elle venait presque aussitôt.

Chaque jour, elle me posait la même question : « Es-tu prêt à abandonner ton jeu ? »

Chaque jour, je lui répondais la même chose : « Non. »

Cependant, ce matin j'avais une petite faveur à lui demander. Elle me l'avait toujours refusée car selon elle, il serait trop difficile pour me surveiller. En effet, au bout de cinq jours j'avais grand besoin de prendre une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'elle vint me voir avec mon petit déjeuner, je lui parlai de ma requête.

« Bella ? J'aimerai prendre une douche. » Lui demandai-je toutsimplement.

Elle me fixa les yeux dans le vague avant de me répondre :

« Oui tu as raison. A ce rythme, je n'aurai plus le courage d'entrer dans cette pièce tellement l'odeur me serait insupportable. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Ma douche était aussi une bonne raison occasion pour aérer ma chambre.

Elle me prit par le bras et me tira à l'extérieur. Nous suivîmes le couloir et arrivâmes devant une porte. C'était une seconde chambre, apparemment la sienne au vu des vêtements qui trainaient. Elle me poussa ensuite à travers une autre porte.

« Bon, tu vas suivre mes règles et tu ne rechignes pas sinon tu pourras attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir ce privilège. Je reste là pendant que tu te douches car la porte à un verrou et la fenêtre donne sur le jardin et donc je ne tiens pas à être enfermée dehors pendant que tu te fais la malle. Tu ne m'as pas posé de problème jusqu'à présent alors je veux bien faire l'effort de me retourner pour te laisser de l'intimité. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin sur le rebord de la douche et voilà une serviette. »

Elle me tourna le dos et s'installa sur la chaise de la coiffeuse.

Je me dépêchai de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. C'était tellement agréable ! Je pris une noisette de shampoing dans ma main et commençai à me frotter le cuir chevelu.

Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à oublier la présence de Bella derrière moi. De savoir qu'elle pouvait se rincer l'œil à mon insu m'excitait beaucoup. Et à mon plus grand malheur, mon sexe s'érigea.

J'essayai de l'oublier mais quand j'eu besoin de me nettoyer à cet endroit, je fus obligé de me « caresser » et, à ma plus grande honte, un gémissement passa la barrière de mes lèvres. J'essayai à tout prix d'être discret. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce que Bella me remarque.

Toutefois, une petite main apparut devant moi et prit le gel douche. Bella frotta mon dos et une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle repassa ses mains devant moi. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas vers l'étagère qu'elles se dirigèrent mais plus bas. Elle prit mon sexe en main et débuta de légers vas-et-viens. Je ne pus retenir les gémissements car j'étais vraiment très excité. Je me laissai complétement aller dans son étreinte.

Elle fit un pas, se rapprochant ainsi de moi et je pus sentir ses petits tétons tous durs sur mon dos. Cela m'émoustilla encore plus.

Je ne mis guère de temps avant de me rependre sur le carrelage de la douche. J'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

Bella n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette moelleuse. Elle me tendit la mienne et je la pris avec reconnaissance. Je rougissais légèrement sous son regard.

Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais été intime avec une fille, alors j'étais vraiment coincé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais pourtant, je savais une chose. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser tripoter sans montrer de la reconnaissance à la personne qui venait de me procurer cet immense plaisir.

Je lui pris doucement la main et l'attirai vers moi. Je posai lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut chaste car je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bella qui comprit ma détresse approfondit elle-même le baiser en me demandant l'accès à de ma bouche. Il s'enflamma rapidement, me laissant pantelant.

Je la dirigeai vers sa chambre et quand ses genoux cognèrent sur le bord de son lit, je la poussai et elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas. Je m'installai au-dessus d'elle et repris le baiser là où on l'avait laissé.

Je fus rapidement en manque d'elle et je commençai à glisser mes mains sur son corps. Je détachai sa serviette et elle se retrouva nue sous mon regard, au même titre que moi, ma serviette étant tombéeayant chuté pendant notre chemin de la salle de bain.

Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps et je pouvais voir des petits frissons la parcourir. Bella poussait de petits couinements à chaque endroit sensible que je traversais frôlais.

Néanmoins, je pouvais lire toute la frustration qu'elle éprouvait dans son regard en croisant son regard. Elle voyait bien que je peinais à passer au niveau supérieur.

D'un coup de hanche, elle nous bascula, me surplombant ainsi. Elle promena sa langue un peu partout sur mon torse, s'attardant sur mes tétons. Elle descendait de plus en plus bas.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la remonter à mon niveau, qu'elle gobait déjà mon gland. C'était encore meilleur que ses caresses sous la douche. Elle lécha, branla, mordilla. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus prononcés. Mais quelques instants avant ma jouissance, elle s'arrêta.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle s'empala sur ma longueur. Mais n'étant pas expérimenté, je jouis en elle au bout de deux mouvements.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas atteint son paroxysme et je m'en voulus énormément. C'est pourquoi, je repassai par-dessus elle et je pris ses mamelons en bouche chacun leur tour.

Je continuai mon petit manège quelque temps et je descendis le long de son ventre, le parsemant de baisers.

Enfin, j'arrivai à l'endroit tant désiré. Je ne savais pas comment faire mais je décidai de suivre mon instinct. J'écartai un peu plus ses jambes afin d'avoir pleinement accès à son intimité. Je lapai ses jus de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Je suppose qu'elle aimait ça car elle maintint ma tête contre sa fente.

Je mordillai légèrement son clitoris et je pénétrai son vagin d'un de mes doigts. Je fis plusieurs mouvements avant d'en insérer un deuxième. Sa respiration était chaotique et j'étais fière de mon petit effet. Je continuai mon travail sur son sexe et elle finit par jouir puissamment en se resserrant sur mes phalanges.

Je remontai vers elle et me glissai sous sa couette, elle me rejoignit immédiatement et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Même si Edward n'étais pas l'amant parfait, j'avais passé un début de matinée fort agréable. Je m'assoupis dans son étreinte rassurante.

Même les tueuses professionnelles avaient besoin d'affection de temps en temps.

A mon réveil, le lit était vide. Je me mis à paniquer. Il n'avait pas osé quand même ? Sur son oreiller, un post-it était collé.

_Bella, j'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie, mais tu restes avant tout une personne qui a été envoyée pour me faire du mal. Je ne t'accuserai jamais pour ma disparition et j'espère que toi de ton côté tu n'essayeras pas de m'éliminer. _

_C'est à ton tour d'avoir un choix un faire : tu peux me rechercher et me tuer ou tu peux te retourner contre ton patron et le tuer. _

_Surtout, fais le bon choix._

_Edward._


	11. Les soeurs loufoques

**Marginality Contest**  
**Titre de l'histoire**: Les sœurs loufoques  
**Disclaimer**** : **  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum****  
****Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgr****atuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**OOooooOOooooOO**

Dans le royaume de Volterra, en Italie, vivaient deux gentilles et belles princesses qui attendaient sagement le Prince Charmant afin de vivre heureuses et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants...

_Non mais franchement! Vous croyez que c'est ainsi que commencent les fictions ? Soyons sérieux, et reprenons !_

En réalité, les princesses de Volterra étaient deux jeunes filles complètement déjantées. Elles étaient célibataires depuis bien longtemps car elles étaient beaucoup trop exigeantes pour trouver l'homme parfait. Tout le royaume était au courant de leur excentricité et de leurs habitudes plutôt « bizarres ». Ainsi, les habitants ne furent-ils pas surpris lorsque les princesses demandèrent à tous les hommes qui avaient plus ou moins le même âge qu'elles de se présenter au Palais pour une soirée privée.

Une missive avait été envoyée dans tous les foyers, afin que chaque homme de cette ville soit tenu informé, et puisse se libérer pour ce jour-là. Cependant, la lettre ne leur laissait pas beaucoup le choix.

_« Mesdemoiselles Jane et Tanya Volturi vous convient à une soirée privée_

_le samedi 14 août à 19h._

_Votre présence est plus que désirée et toute absence serait un déshonneur envers votre royaume._

_Cordialement. »_

L'évènement avait fait courir plusieurs rumeurs, et avait beaucoup fait parler les habitants de Volterra. Mais personne ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que voulaient exactement les princesses. Elles étaient très étranges, froides et n'apparaissaient que très rarement en public. Des rumeurs avaient même raconté qu'elles étaient tellement laides qu'elles n'osaient pas se montrer à leurs sujets. Le lendemain, Jane et Tanya avaient fait une apparition publique afin de démentir les rumeurs et de prouver qu'elles étaient belles et désirables.

Et elles l'étaient ! Elles se ressemblaient tellement que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient jumelles. Jane était un peu plus jeune que sa sœur, mais pas moins jolie pour autant. Elles arboraient toutes deux une magnifique chevelure blonde et bouclée, laquelle encadrait leurs yeux couleur ébène. Ce regard sombre contrastait avec la pâleur de leur peau, ce qui pouvait les rendre vraiment effrayantes. Toutes deux avaient un caractère assez trempé, et elles avaient pour habitude de tout faire pour arriver à leur fin. Ce qui leur valait parfois les foudres de leurs parents et de leur entourage.

Jane et Tanya s'en fichaient royalement, et clamaient haut et fort ce qu'elles pensaient, au grand dam de leurs parents. Elles prenaient bon nombre de décisions sans eux, et cette soirée était encore un de leurs nombreux caprices.

Aro et Irina Volturi avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'elles ne fassent pas cette bêtise, mais les filles avaient lutté jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et acceptent leur requête. Aro avait soupiré lourdement en se massant les tempes.

« Bien, bien, mes filles chéries, faites donc ! Mais ne nous mêlez pas, votre mère et moi, à tout ceci si nous devons être la risée du royaume ! Prenez vos responsabilités ! Après tout, vous êtes majeures. »

Elles avaient sauté de joie partout et avaient ordonné que des lettres soient envoyées dans tous les foyers qui comptaient au moins un homme âgé entre dix-huit et trente ans. Les courriers avaient été envoyés quinze jours auparavant et la soirée devait avoir lieu ce soir. Jane et Tanya étaient toutes excitées et avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à essayer de trouver « la » robe qui conviendrait pour cet événement qui allait changer le cours de leur vie.

Quelques heures avant le début de la réception, les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réception afin de mettre au point les derniers petits détails.

« Voilà la liste des invités, Jane. J'ai fait une sorte de classement car il y a dans cette liste des mecs qui auraient franchement dû s'abstenir de venir, crois-moi ! » ricana Tanya.

« Ooooh que oui ! Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley ! Franchement ! A quoi ils pensent avec leurs têtes de boutonneux ? Comment va-t-on les sélectionner ? »

« On peut déjà faire une pré-sélection maintenant. Nous connaissons tous les garçons de ce royaume, Jane. Et nous savons qui en vaut la peine et qui retournera illico chez ses parents. »

« Certains ne se sont pas montrés ici depuis longtemps, ils peuvent avoir changé ! » dit Jane, soucieuse.

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu' on se montrera à eux uniquement lorsqu'ils seront tous là. Nous surveillerons leur arrivée grâce à la caméra située dans l'entrée et nous pourrons d'ores et déjà rayer des noms sur cette fichue liste. A la fin de la soirée, il faudra nous mettre d'accord sur trois garçons, lesquels passeront ensuite les tests... » annonça Tanya, fière d'elle.

« Tanya, tes idées sont géniales ! Bon, pour ma part, je commence déjà à rayer des noms, c'est d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! Faisons-le ensemble. Si nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un choix, nous le laisserons sur la liste. Ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! » applaudit Jane.

Les jeunes-femmes se mirent vite d'accord sur les personnes à radier aussitôt. Elles s'étaient montrées un peu cruelles et sans cœur, mais elles ne s' appelaient pas Volturi pour rien ! Il y aurait tellement de monde qu'il fallait savoir faire des choix et vite. Seulement trois hommes resteraient pour les tests. Après les trois jours de test, il n'en restera plus que deux : un pour Jane, un pour Tanya. Ainsi, elles espéraient en faire des futurs rois, voire des futurs pères.

Lorsque la liste des « rescapés » fut prête et que l'organisation de la soirée et des jours à venir fut mise au point, elles partirent se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives. Les sœurs avaient donné la liste des « radiés » au majordome qui avait pour mission de leur dire de rentrer chez eux, sans discuter ! Elles allaient encore passer pour des marginales, mais ça leur était égal. Elles étaient les princesses, et elles établissaient les règles. Point final.

L'heure de l'arrivée des prétendants était venue et les sœurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les regarder arriver depuis le poste de vidéo surveillance. Équipées d'une oreillette, elles disaient au majordome s'il fallait ou non laisser pénétrer les « rescapés » dans le Palais. En voyant la tête déconfite de James et Laurent alors qu'ils étaient priés, sous ordre des princesses, de rentrer chez eux, elles éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Leurs moqueries et leur sadisme perdura pendant encore presque une heure, au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient. Certains garçons avaient vraiment mal vieilli et d'autres avaient franchement empiré !

Lorsque la sélection fut terminée, il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine d'invités. Elles avaient dû en éliminer facilement les trois-quart ! Tant pis si elles passaient pour des filles dérangées auprès de la population. Après tout, ces choix pouvaient peut-être changer le courant de leur vie. L'un d'eux pouvait être leur prince charmant...

Alors que les « élus » profitaient du buffet, les princesses furent annoncées par le Majordome. Elles étaient radieuses, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des hommes présents dans la salle. Les sœurs étaient resplendissantes : Jane portait une magnifique robe bustier rose, sertie de perles et de diamants sur le haut du décolleté ainsi qu'à la taille. La robe la moulait parfaitement jusqu'aux hanches puis s'évasait complètement jusqu'aux pieds, cachant les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait en dessous. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa beauté était presque inhumaine et elle marchait d'une démarche assurée, telle une véritable princesse.

Tanya portait une robe blanche uniquement retenue par un cordon brodé de couleur argent noué autour du cou. Le vêtement était légèrement cintré en haut puis retombait gracieusement au sol. Le décolleté était joli et laissait entrevoir sa généreuse poitrine, sans être trop vulgaire. Tout comme sa sœur, sa chevelure dorée était lâchée et tombait sur ses épaules nues. Son corps parfait pouvait aisément être deviné sous sa robe lorsqu'elle marchait.

Un silence de cathédrale envahit la salle de réception des Volturi et accueillit les princesses. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur elles et les suivaient sans sourciller. Elles montèrent sur une sorte d'estrade où était posé un micro derrière lequel elle prirent place.

« Bienvenue à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux. » dit Tanya d'une voix claire et forte. « Ma sœur et moi nous avons tous conviés ici afin de mieux connaître notre population masculine, et, le cas échéant, de choisir trois prétendants au trône de Volterra. »

Des murmures d'incompréhension se firent entendre. Les garçons parlaient entre eux, surpris par cette annonce. Certains avaient peur d'avoir mal compris, d'autres ne comprenaient pas à quoi rimait cette mascarade.

« Messieurs, Messieurs, un peu de silence ! » annonça la petite voix rocailleuse de Jane. « Nous sommes conscientes que cette façon de faire est quelque peu loufoque, marginale ou... bizarre, mais c'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de faire ! Alors si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez toujours tourner les talons et sortir du Palais. Personne ne vous retiendra. » s'agaça-t-elle.

Deux hommes suivirent ses conseils. Tanya en profita pour rayer leurs noms sur la liste, en toute discrétion.

« Bien. Tous les hommes ici présents accepteront donc toutes nos volontés pour nous conquérir et nous satisfaire. Dans tous les sens du terme. (Murmures). Les épreuves de ce soir seront la danse, la politesse et la galanterie. (Nouveaux murmures). Nous sommes conscientes que vous êtes beaucoup et que nous ne sommes que deux. Pour cette raison, nous avons convié quelques filles à cette soirée afin d'occuper les moins doués de vous tous ! » dit Tanya fièrement.

« Nous prendrons en compte tout ce qu'il se passera lorsque nous danserons. L'agilité, la conversation, l'habillement, l'hygiène, le comportement. Alors Messieurs soyez inventifs et attentifs ! » ajouta Jane.

« Si nous vous disons de quitter les lieux, faites-le sans discuter ! Où la sécurité se chargera de vous ! Soyez-en sûrs ! » compléta Jane.

« Passez une bonne soirée Messieurs, et bonne chance ! » dirent-elles en cœur.

Pour l'occasion, un superbe buffet avait été dressé, et des serviteurs faisaient le service. Les jeune-filles dont avait parlé Tanya arrivèrent et se postèrent sur des chaises, attendant qu'on les invite à danser. Edward Cullen avait été le premier à inviter Tanya à danser, tandis que Jane valsait avec Démétri. Les cavaliers se succédèrent les uns après les autres et certains partirent sous l'ordre franc et sans appel des princesses Volturi.

Les filles s'étaient faites écraser les pieds, peloter les fesses ou encore triturer les cheveux ! Jane s'était demandé des centaines de fois ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris dans les règles imposées au début de la soirée. Elle avait même giflé Seth Clearwater lorsque ce dernier lui avait pincé les fesses après lui avoir susurré un _'tu sais que t'es bonne ma chérie ?'_. Jane voulait bien croire qu'elle cherchait un mec, mais quand même pas un petit minet mal poli !

La soirée touchait à sa fin et il restait moins de dix hommes présents dans la salle de réception. Les jeunes-femmes s'étaient excusées auprès de leurs hôtes, prétextant qu'il leur fallait se repoudrer le nez. Les hommes n'étaient bien sûr pas dupes, et savaient qu'elles allaient faire leur choix. Ils se mirent à discuter et fanfaronner entre eux, tout en buvant une dernière coupe de champagne. A leur retour, les jeunes-femmes reprirent place derrière le micro et annoncèrent les prénoms des vainqueurs.

« Pour des raisons qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, nous avons décidé de ne garder que trois d'entre vous.» expliqua Jane.

« Il est évident que ces trois personnes nous plaisent à toutes les deux, et pour les départager nous avons mis en place des épreuves afin de prouver qu'ils peuvent être l'homme idéal, prêt pour régner à nos côtés. »

« Si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas d'accord avec ces règles, qu'il s'en aille maintenant ! » ajouta Jane. « Bien ! Je vois que vous êtes tous raisonnables. Les vainqueurs sont: Emmett McCarthy, Carlisle Cullen et Paul Yiruma. Les autres, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. La fête est finie ! » claqua la voix de Jane.

« Messieurs, veuillez nous suivre, les domestiques vont vous montrer vos appartements pour la nuit. » annonça Tanya calmement. « Reposez-vous, demain sera une rude journée. Nous vous attendons en cuisine à huit heures sonnantes. Bonne nuit Messieurs. »

Ils remercièrent et saluèrent les princesses, puis rejoignirent leurs appartements. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de l'annonce des sœurs et se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Comment cela était-il possible ? Devenir un Prince en quelques jours ? Évidemment, les filles Volturi étaient très belles, mais ils ne les connaissaient pas du tout. D'un autre côté, s'ils avaient été choisis c'était qu'ils plaisaient aux princesses. Parmi toute la population masculine de Volterra ils avaient été choisis eux ! Ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, se demandant ce que les princesses avaient inventé pour le lendemain. Leurs esprits fourmillaient et des idées plus dingues les unes que les autres traversèrent leurs cerveaux fumants durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent en cuisine à huit heures. Les garçons furent mis dans le bain des épreuves directement.

« Bonjour les garçons. » les accueillit Jane. « Nous tenons à vous féliciter. Aucun de vous n'a tenté de trouver nos chambres cette nuit ! »

Ils sourirent car, bien sûr, ils y avaient tous pensé. Mais ils avaient eu trop peur de se faire renvoyer ou de mourir d'atroces souffrances !

« Ça aurait été une erreur impardonnable ! Le moment des nuits torrides n'est pas encore là. » ajouta Tanya. « Donc, puisque vous êtes en forme, vous allez préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nous mangerons tous ensemble quand ce sera prêt. »

La matinée se passa sans encombres, si ce n'est qu' Emmett brûla les œufs brouillés de Jane et les toasts de Tanya. Il savait que la cuisine n'était pas faite pour lui, mais au moins il avait essayé. Il s'était rattrapé en confectionnant une petite salade de fruits et du thé à la cerise, comme le lui avait appris sa mère il y a longtemps.

Les sœurs surent à cet instant précis qu'il serait difficile de n'en choisir qu'un. Bien sûr, elles n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Elles devaient rester stoïques et impassibles même si leurs corps de rêve ne les laissaient pas du tout indifférentes. Elles savaient qu'elles devraient garder leur image de sœurs loufoques jusqu'au bout, imposant des règles plus folles les unes que les autres.

En milieu de matinée, Jane et Tanya annoncèrent aux garçons la suite du programme. Les « épreuves » allaient s'étaler sur trois jours et trois soirs. Ainsi, chaque princesse pourrait profiter de chaque garçon. Les soirées allaient se dérouler de la façon suivante : le candidat convié devait organiser la soirée « idéale » pour sa cavalière afin de lui prouver qu'il était digne de devenir prince un jour.

« Faites nous rêver ! Soyez attentionnés, créatifs, romantiques, voire entreprenants ! » avait dit Jane.

Tanya précisa que sa voiture allait avoir besoin d'une vidange et que celle de Jane avait un pneu crevé. Ces détails devaient être réglés avant le début de la soirée puisque les garçons auraient besoin de ces voitures pour venir les chercher et les amener au lieu qu'ils auraient choisi.

**Première soirée. Paul - Tanya Emmett – Jane.**

Faire la vidange de la voiture avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Paul, et il n'avait donc pas perdu de temps. Il avait réservé une table au Spa de Volterra car avant le dîner, massages et bains à remous étaient au programme. Son ami Jacob Black travaillait au Spa en tant que garçon de café et il lui avait donc été aisé de faire toutes les réservations nécessaires pour la princesse. Paul avait loué un smoking et s'était présenté à Tanya, une rose rouge à la main. La jeune-femme avait été très impressionnée car Paul était connu à Volterra pour être bagarreur, nerveux et impulsif. Le voir là, devant chez elle, se conduire comme un vrai gentleman lui avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle monte en voiture et la conduisit au Spa où il lui demanda d'aller choisir une tenue de bain à la boutique pendant qu'il finaliserait les arrangements de la soirée. Ils furent reçus comme des rois, et profitèrent de tous les avantages de l'établissement. Si Tanya avait dû sélectionner son moment préféré, ça aurait été celui où Paul l'avait taquinée pendant le bain de boue. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et elle avait apprécié que le garçon lui effleure parfois les fesses ou les seins, alors qu'ils s'amusaient comme deux gamins à se faire des chatouilles. Elle avait elle aussi laissé ses doigts traîner, parfois délibérément pour jauger ses réactions. Dès lors, elle avait vu l'étincelle briller dans son regard, causant un petit quelque chose dans son bas ventre.

Le repas avait été délicieux, et, étonnement, Paul se trouvait être quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il ne le savait pas mais leur conversation était enregistrée avec un dictaphone et ainsi, Tanya pourrait tout réécouter pour mieux le « noter » par la suite. Elle glissa de nombreuses questions dans la conversation, afin de mieux connaître Paul, à tous les niveaux. Il avait assuré être aussi doué en mécanique que dans la pratique du cunnilingus, de ne pas être intéressé par le sport et d'aimer aller au cinéma pour voir des films inconnus au bataillon. Ils rirent beaucoup et parlèrent jusqu'à total épuisement de leur énergie. Il la raccompagna chez elle, sans rien entreprendre d'autre que de lui déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres. Elle frémit alors qu'il lui souhaita une bonne nuit de sa voix suave et rauque.

Emmett avait réparé la roue de Jane en un tour de main. Il n'avait prévu aucune réservation pour ce soir. Ils iraient au restaurant italien où il avait l'habitude d'aller et il trouverait une place en un tour de main ! L'improvisation était son mantra et il ne comptait pas changer ça. Après s'être douché, il enfila un pantalon et une chemise, acheta un bouquet de fleurs en bas de son immeuble et arriva chez Jane, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle trouva sa tenue un peu sommaire pour un premier rendez-vous mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, elle connaissait bien Emmett et elle savait quel genre de garçon il était. Elle était toujours aussi impressionnée par sa carrure et son cœur loupa un battement quand il lui proposa son bras pour l'accompagner à sa voiture. Il n'était pas très bavard, ce qui agaça un peu Jane qui dut lui forcer la main pour qu'il parle un peu. Le restaurant où il l'amena était petit et pas très chaleureux, même si des musiciens vinrent plusieurs fois leur jouer des sérénades avec leurs violons. Jane avait elle aussi un dictaphone qui enregistrait tout, et elle apprit sans surprises qu' Emmett aimait beaucoup le sport et qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde une finale de Superbowl à la télévision. Jane se rembrunit et il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il savait faire monter une fille au septième ciel rien qu'avec sa langue et qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais au lit avec lui ! Les conversations tournèrent autour de la famille et du mariage, et sur ce point ils étaient d'accord de dire que c'était la chose la plus importante de la vie.

Jane fut rassurée, et la soirée se termina sous le signe de la légèreté. Il l'avait faite beaucoup rire, et elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de frotter son pied contre le sien ou d'attraper sa main sur la table mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser envahir son espace. C'est ainsi qu'elle était et même si l'enjeu de ces rendez-vous était de taille, elle ne se laisserait pas tenter maintenant. Il réussit tout de même à la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, sur le perron du Palais. Elle fut surprise par cet élan de tendresse, mais se laissa finalement aller quelques instants.

**Deuxième soirée. Tanya – Emmett Jane – Carlisle.**

Tanya espérait vraiment qu' Emmett allait mieux faire que la veille. Il avait plutôt intérêt à la surprendre car l'italien du coin ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Certes, Emmett avait un cœur en or mais il fallait tout de même plus pour devenir Prince. Jane avait envié la soirée de sa sœur avec Paul. Ça avait été une vraie révélation. Elles avaient épluché toutes les discussions enregistrées avec le dictaphone, et avait pris des notes dans un calepin.

Après avoir fait la vidange de la voiture, Emmett amena la princesse jouer au bowling, ce qui était vraiment une expérience inattendue. Il lui avait montré comment tenir la boule et quelle position prendre pour bien la lancer. Il avait posé sa main dans le creux de ses reins, ce qui l'avait fait légèrement frémir. Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ni jouer ni tenir debout. Tanya fut surprise d'apprécier ce genre de rendez-vous, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait imaginé vivre ça. Il l'amena ensuite dans un restaurant français où ils dégustèrent les plats les plus succulents et les plus réputés de France. Elle ne le savait pas mais un ami du père d' Emmett tenait ce restaurant et lui avait proposé d'amener sa cavalière dîner. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or alors il avait tout de suite accepté, sachant qu'il gagnerait beaucoup de points en amenant Tanya ici. Leurs conversations furent animées et intéressantes, à plusieurs niveaux. Emmett découvrit ainsi d'autres facettes de la personnalité de Tanya, la princesse loufoque du royaume de Volterra. Elle s'avérait vraiment douce, gentille et très agréable. Une image bien différente de ce que le peuple pensait d'elle !

Au moment de la quitter, devant la porte du château, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, tout en la serrant contre elle. Surprise par cette étreinte, elle poussa un petit soupir entendu qui amena Emmett à penser qu'elle était déçue. Il lui attrapa alors le menton, leva son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, lesquelles étaient douces et pulpeuses. Puis, il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura un « bonne nuit belle Tanya. » avant de la laisser rentrer chez elle, légèrement interloquée.

Carlisle avait eu du mal à changer la roue de la voiture, mais il y était parvenu tout de même. Jane passait une très agréable soirée avec lui. Il était un peu plus âgé que les deux autres prétendants et elle pouvait sans nul doute dire qu'il savait y faire avec les femmes. Ses yeux étaient tellement beaux que l'on pouvait facilement s'y perdre ou s'y noyer. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de posé et de mature, ce qui plaisait à la jeune-fille. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un tempérament d'apparence si calme cachait bien souvent un tempérament de feu, surtout au niveau sexuel. Sa petite culotte avait été foutue à la minute où il s'était présenté chez elle en costumes blanc et lui avait tendu un énorme bouquet de roses blanches. Elle avait rougi violemment, pour la première fois de sa vie et avait marmotté un « merci » rapide. Carlisle amena Jane au nord de Volterra, là où coulait une rivière et où il était tout à fait possible de faire un pique-nique nocturne, gourmand et ludique. S'asseoir le soir dans l'herbe pour manger paraissait étrange à Jane, mais Carlisle sut trouver les mots juste pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Le repas était délicieux et la soirée fila à toute allure. Le coucher du soleil avait été spectaculaire, tel que jamais Jane n'en avait vu. Le jeune-homme avait ensuite amené la jeune-femme en balade en calèche, au clair de lune, afin de pouvoir discuter et échanger sur leur vision du futur. Jane avait été agréablement surprise par l'envie de Carlisle de fonder une famille. Il désirait des enfants et lorsqu'il les aurait, il jurait de les protéger au profit de sa propre vie. Ce récit émut tellement Jane qu'elle prit la main chaude et accueillante de Carlisle dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il sourit et porta leurs mains jointes à sa bouche afin de déposer sur celle de sa cavalière un doux baiser empli de promesses.

**Troisième soirée : Tanya – Carlisle Jane – Paul **

Après le récit de Jane, Tanya avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Carlisle. Cet homme était quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait. Mais peut-être avait-il une préférence pour Jane et ne serait donc pas aussi avenant et attentif avec elle. Elle se trompait ! C'était mal connaître Carlisle Cullen, qui ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il voulait amener la princesse en croisière sur un fleuve mais comme il n'y avait pas ce genre d'activités à Volterra, il vint la chercher un peu plus tôt pour la conduire dans une ville voisine. Faire la vidange avait été un calvaire, alors il comptait bien se rattraper. De ce fait, rien ne manquait : les musiciens, les fleurs, les danseurs. Rien que pour eux. Une soirée privée, en tête à tête, avec un menu léger mais succulent à souhait. Carlisle n'avait rien omis, et il espérait que la princesse apprécierait.

Elle avait été un peu surprise de devoir rouler aussi longtemps, mais il avait su rester muet face à ses nombreuses questions. Elle aimait le fait que l'on puisse lui résister. Ça rendait Carlisle vraiment intéressant, et elle savait qu'elle devrait creuser le personnage. Elle allait donc le travailler au corps pour dénicher toute information intéressante sur lui. Le dîner avait été riche en questionnements et en sous-entendus, ce qui amusa beaucoup Carlisle. Il était resté très gentleman mais ses yeux transpiraient la luxure et l'envie, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Tanya. Elle prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai depuis assez longtemps pour que Carlisle ne désire qu'une seule chose : la prendre sur cette table, durement. Malgré ses efforts pour chasser cette idée de sa tête, il était toujours aussi à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Tanya était très amusée de le voir se tortiller discrètement sur sa chaise. « Au moins, je lui fais de l'effet ! » pensa-t-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans la voiture, la main de Carlisle se perdit plusieurs fois sur les cuisses de la princesse, laquelle en frémit de plaisir, malgré ses tentatives pour rester de marbre. Il faisait désormais très chaud dans la voiture, et tous deux furent soulagés d'arriver au Palais. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Tanya se rua presque à l'intérieur après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son cavalier. Il resta planté là quelques instants, abasourdi, se demandant à quel jeu jouait cette petite peste de princesse.

Jane s'était prise à rêver d'une soirée idéale avec Paul. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, qu'elle avait stressé une partie de la journée. C'était une grande première ça ! Jane en stress... Sa sœur avait été étonnée de la voir dans cet état. Cependant, Paul n'avait pas remis son smoking, et n'avait pas apporté de rose rouge. Il avait voulu faire complètement différemment. Il avait opté pour un jean qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses, une chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts et un bouquet de jonquilles. La jeune-femme avait été un peu déçue de le voir habillé de la sorte, même si cela ne changeait rien à son physique de tombeur. Oh non, il était toujours aussi craquant. Le jeune-homme avait remarqué la déception dans le regard de la jeune-fille, mais il fallait qu'il lui montre sa vraie personnalité afin qu'elle sache qui il était vraiment. Elle cru tomber en enfer lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'un fast food banal où le menu se composait uniquement de hamburgers et de frites. Elle blanchit à l'idée de manger ces « choses » et se sentit très mal tout à coup. Paul la rassura, lui disant que c'était le meilleur de toute la région, et qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'elle soit bien servie. Étrangement, elle lui fit confiance et le suivit jusqu'à une table inoccupée. Paul lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Faites moi confiance, Jane. Je ne veux pas vous mentir en vous disant que je peux vous offrir monts et merveilles lors de cette soirée. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on soit ensemble et que l'on s'amuse. » assura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Son cœur se réchauffa et ses entrailles se serrèrent légèrement. Cet homme avait quelque chose de particulier, et elle aimait ce « quelque chose ». Elle décida de passer outre ses préjugés et entama la conversation avec le jeune-homme, tout en n'oubliant pas de bancher son dictaphone.

La soirée fut merveilleuse et pleine de surprises. Elle aimait beaucoup Paul, qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de doux et d' attentionné et non quelqu'un de brutal et excessif comme elle avait cru qu'il était. Il la raccompagna chez elle, ne lui lâchant pas la main depuis la sortie de la voiture jusqu'à la porte du Palais. Alors qu'elle allait se détacher de lui pour franchir le seuil, il resserra son emprise sur sa main et l'attira vers lui. Son corps tout entier se retrouva prisonnier de celui de Paul et il posa aussitôt sa bouche sur la sienne afin de lui faire passer un seul message : « Je te veux, Jane Volturi. »

Les deux princesses se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tanya aussitôt après leur troisième rendez-vous, afin de faire tout de suite la mise au point de la soirée. Elles étaient très excitées de pouvoir enfin n'en choisir qu'un. Ces trois jours avaient été très éprouvants, autant mentalement que physiquement. Elles discutèrent longtemps, comparant leurs notes et leurs avis. L'aube allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez quand elle prirent enfin leur décision. Mais il leur était impossible de dormir ! Il fallait absolument dévoiler la vérité aux garçons. Après s'être refait une beauté et avoir enfilé la plus sexy de leurs nuisettes, elle filèrent en direction des appartements des garçons, lesquels devaient dormir à poings fermés.

« Allez Tanya ! Allons leur montrer à quel point nous sommes déjantées ! » ria-t-elle en sautillant.

« C'est parti ! Bonne chance Jane. Éclates-toi ma puce... » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jane entra dans la chambre de Paul. Il dormait entièrement découvert et nu. Elle se lécha les lèvres en découvrant ce corps si parfait devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers le lit à pas de velours et grimpa directement sur Paul, lequel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Félicitations mon champion... Je t'ai choisi... » Il gémit en sentant le tissu de la nuisette lui chatouiller le corps et en entendant la voix sensuelle de Jane.

« Si tu savais comme je suis content » avoua-t-il.

« Moi aussi... Tu as marqué beaucoup de points durant notre rendez-vous. Tu auras donc droit à beaucoup de récompenses... » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Hummm j'ai hâte. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en demander plus et s'attaqua directement à sa queue, fièrement érigée. Elle la manipula avec attention et affection, d'abord avec ses doigts fins et agiles, puis avec sa bouche. Paul attrapa ses cheveux et les tira légèrement, afin de lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'elle aille plus loin. Ce qu'elle fit. Ses va-et-vient sur sa longueur étaient intenses et il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à jouir si elle ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt. Elle continua et immanquablement, elle reçut tout son sperme dans la bouche, qu'elle avala sans rechigner.

« Putain Jane pour une princesse, je te trouve vraiment dévergondée ! »

« T'as encore rien vu mon grand ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Lèche ma petite chatte maintenant ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'attrapa par la taille pour la déposer directement sur sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha au montant du lit afin de prendre appui. Il explora tous ses plis, un par un, goûtant tous ses sucs jusqu'à plus soif. Son petit bouton de chair était gonflé à l'extrême et ne demandait qu'à être titillé et sucé. Il fit tourbillonner sa langue autour de ce point de désir et le mordit à plusieurs reprises. La cyprine s'écoulait sans cesse et il la buvait allègrement. Il la sentit se raidir alors qu'il enfonça sa langue en elle. Il accéléra alors les mouvements à l'intérieur de son vagin et la fit hurler de plaisir. Elle cria le prénom du jeune-homme alors que son corps était submergé par l'orgasme.

Tout à côté, Tanya avait investi la chambre de Carlisle qui ne dormait pas du tout. Elle l'avait surpris en train de se masturber devant un film porno. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était capable d'une telle chose et en resta momentanément surprise. Elle se reprit vite et lui proposa un coup de main, ce qu'il accepta à condition qu'il puisse lui faire plaisir en même temps. Elle approuva en se mordant délibérément la lèvre inférieure et en ne lâchant pas Carlisle des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, telle une chasseuse vers sa proie. Sans même l'embrasser avant, elle se mit en position du 69, offrant sa petite chatte humide à la bouche de Carlisle. Il s'en délecta aussitôt, enfonçant sa langue au plus profond de l'antre trempée de Tanya. Elle gémit fortement avant de s'emparer du membre de son partenaire et de l'engloutir comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle le suça durement alors qu'il la léchait sur le même rythme. Ils étaient sauvages et affamés, se dévorant l'un l'autre dans une cadence infernale. Leur jouissance vint rapidement, puissante et intense, et leurs cris se mêlèrent et envahirent la chambre. Leurs respirations à peine rétablies, elle se défit de son emprise pour aller l'embrasser et se gouter à travers lui. Elle en gémit de bonheur, et se frotta contre son érection bien présente. Il agrippa ses fesses pour la soulever et l'empaler directement sur lui, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle sentit le gland de Carlisle buter directement contre son point G.

« Oh mon Dieu, Carlisle, encore ! »

C'était tellement intense, qu'elle continua à couiner comme une chatte en chaleur. Il laissa traîner ses ongles sur son dos et lui administra une fessée pour qu'elle bouge sur lui. Elle se laissa faire, et obtempéra, tout en l'embrassant encore plus durement.

Il la sentit se serrer à nouveau et délaissa sa bouche pour s'occuper de ses seins. Il avait envie de les goûter et ne comptait pas les laisser de côté. Tanya ralentit la cadence afin qu'il puisse les prendre en bouche et les sucer avec soin. Leurs pointes se firent dures, traduisant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il lui arracha d'autres couinements alors qu'il aspirait les mamelons dans sa bouche. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et tira dessus alors qu'elle sentit un nouvel orgasme la submerger et la faire dériver vers un nouveau monde plein de surprises et de plaisirs charnels. Carlisle laissa échapper un juron, puis cria son nom alors qu'il se déversait en elle, tout en sentant son corps vriller autour de lui.

Leurs corps se relâchèrent et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa fougueusement, manifestement prêt à recommencer. Elle rit et lui dit :

« Je serais ravie de recommencer mon bel étalon, mais nous avons toute la vie pour ça, alors laisse-moi dormir un peu. » Il rit aussi, la serra dans ses bras, et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Jane se remettait à peine de son premier orgasme que Paul s'attaquait déjà à ses seins et jouait avec son clitoris, de ses doigts agiles. « Ce mec est un sexpert » pensa-t-elle. « Il va avoir ma peau ! » Sa langue tourbillonnait à présent sur ses pointes érigées tandis que ses doigts exploraient son intimité encore trempée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Elle sentit son feu intérieur la consumer et lui faire perdre pied. Elle décida de se reprendre et de le travailler au corps à son tour. Elle tendit le bras et empoigna la verge de son compagnon qui siffla entre ses dents à ce contact. Elle entama des mouvements de va et vient sur sa longueur, jouant avec son gland à l'aide de son pouce. Elle accentua ses mouvements, le lubrifiant avec le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il siffla à nouveau et jura entre ses dents.

« Putain, Jane, je ne vais pas tenir le coup ! Laisse-moi te prendre... »

« Il est temps que tu te décides ! »

Il grogna et la plaqua sur le matelas. Il agrippa ses cheveux d'une seule main, les tenant fermement dans son poing. Elle hurla et lui griffa les épaules en guise de réponse à son audace. De son autre main, il lui écarta les cuisses et se positionna devant son entrée. Il laissa traîner sa bouche et sa langue dans son cou avant de la mordre durement, comme pour marquer son territoire. Elle hurla à nouveau et il en profita pour s'insinuer en elle d'un violent coup de rein. Elle voulut crier à nouveau mais ne le put car Paul avait déjà emprisonné sa bouche avec la sienne et faisait subir à sa langue un marathon endiablé. Il martelait son petit corps mince, butant à chaque fois tout au fond de son antre détrempée. Elle avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille afin qu'il la pénètre encore plus violemment et avait agrippé le montant du lit pour faire face aux mouvements de Paul. Elle n'avait jamais connu une expérience sexuelle telle que celle-ci. C'était inouï, formidable et... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats. Une boule de feu plus grosse que le soleil avait élu domicile dans son ventre et elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt exploser pour garantir un superbe bouquet final. Paul était également au bord de l'explosion et elle sentait sa queue grossir en elle et être emprisonnée dans son antre serrée.

« Paul fais-moi jouir ! » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux cris et deux baisers enflammés.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la satisfaire. Un dernier coup de rein la fit monter monter au septième ciel et hurler de bonheur. Tout son corps se tendit et explosa dans la foulée. Paul se déversa en long jets au fond d'elle, tout en poussant un grondement rauque et sourd. Il s'écroula sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser avant de rouler sur le côté et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, exactement là où il l'avait mordue et s'endormit sans avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

_Vous allez me dire : qu'est devenu ce pauvre Emmett ? Et bien, voici la réponse :_

Le jeune-homme n'en pouvait plus. Les murs de ce Palais n'était vraiment pas bien isolés ! Évidemment, il avait la chambre du milieu, située entre celle de Paul et celle de Carlisle. Il avait donc vite compris que les filles ne l'avaient pas choisi. Et il pourrait presque dire : « heureusement ! »

Pas qu'il ne les trouvaient pas attirantes ! Oh ça non, elles étaient carrément bandantes même, mais après son rendez-vous avec Tanya, il avait croisé une magnifique jeune-fille dans les couloirs du Palais. Il l'avait déjà vue lors de la première soirée, car elle faisait parties des filles qui servaient de cavalières aux candidats les moins audacieux. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux sœurs, et était aussi jolie qu'elles, voire plus ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir après avoir dansé avec elle le premier jour. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans ce couloir, leurs regards s'étaient bloqués, comme fascinés. Elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, sachant que si elle le faisait, il ne ressentirait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans ce fichu Palais, hormis pour rencontrer cette déesse blonde en face de lui. Il comprit aussi que si l'une des sœurs le choisissait, il refuserait, expliquant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un Prince prisonnier du Palais de Volterra. Désormais, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, pour la vie, pour toujours. Rosalie Hale.

Les cris et les grognements avaient augmenté de volume et il se réfugia sous son oreiller pour ne plus les entendre. Ce qui fut peine perdue.

Lorsqu'enfin les bruits cessèrent, il était près de neuf heures du matin. Il sourit alors qu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Rosalie entra, uniquement vêtue d'un magnifique déshabillé blanc et le rejoignit dans son lit.

« Hummm je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, Emmett... Mais, désormais on a toute la vie devant nous. J'ai déposé ma démission sur le bureau du Roi. Je suis libre comme l'air, pour toi. Rien que pour toi. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi... Et je suis sûr que tu seras contente d'apprendre que j'ai une petite vengeance à mener... »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Les sœurs dingo ont partagé leurs ébats et leurs cris avec tout le Palais. Ça a commencé à l'aube et ça a duré jusqu'à maintenant, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil... alors j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup qu'elles ne puissent pas fermer l'œil à leur tour... » dit-il malicieusement.

« Hummm, je devrais pouvoir être beaucoup moins discrète que la nuit passée... »

Les yeux d' Emmett s'embrasèrent et il plongea sur Rosalie, pour la dévorer toute entière.

Tout le Palais fut ainsi informé que non seulement ils firent l'amour toute la journée mais aussi qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément, et ce, pour toujours.


	12. Changement de vie

The « Marginality Contest »

**Titre** : Changement de vie

**Résumé **: Bella doit trouver un travail malgré son passé

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn- addict- lemon. Forumgratuit .fr sur lequel se feront les votes.

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi était-il ici et que me voulait-il encore ? Mon nouveau boulot était bien, j'avais un bon salaire, une bonne place, des horaires arrangeants et, le plus important, j'étais avec mes enfants toute la journée. Mais que venait faire Carliste ici ? Nous deux, c'était pourtant fini depuis deux ans maintenant. Pourquoi alors était-il devant ma porte à parler avec cet homme ? Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Se connaissaient-ils ?

Pour que vous compreniez, je vais revenir un peu en arrière.

Voilà enfin les études finies. Vous me direz, quoi de plus normal à la trentaine, mais bon j'ai eu une jeunesse un peu bizarre. Je suis une gothique. Quoi de plus normal vous me direz ? Tous les jeunes ont une période de rébellion face à leurs parents, aux adultes en général, mais au bout de quelques temps ça passe. Eh bien moi, a 15 ans, j'ai commencé à m'habiller en noir, à me maquiller en noir, à regarder que des films gothiques, à aimer le sang, les trucs gores, tout ce qui se rapporte à la mort. Un peu glauque vous me direz, mais bon c'est ce que j'aimais, et que j'aime encore un peu d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, à trente ans donc, je vais devoir me chercher un vrai boulot pour pouvoir vivre, et faire vivre mes enfants. Avec mon apparence, ça ne va pas être le plus facile à faire.

Je vais vous présenter un peu mon physique. J'ai des cheveux noirs avec de petits reflets bleus, plusieurs piercing : au nez, à l'arcade, au menton, dans le cou, entre les deux yeux, un écarteur à l'oreille droite, un sur la langue, aux tétons, au nombril, et mon plus récent sur mon clitoris. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. J'ai (je crois) environ une vingtaine de tatouages sur tout le corps, plus ou moins voyants. Je suis considérée comme marginale par toutes les autres personnes de mon entourage. Mes parents ne veulent plus me parler depuis mon premier tatouage. Mon dernier piercing, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier

**Flash back**

Lors d'un de nos ébats avec Carliste il m'avait posé la question :

Tu es déjà si mouillée pour moi ma belle. Humm, que dirais-tu d'un petit piercing là, dit-il en touchant mon clitoris.

Après l'avoir regardé intensément pour voir s'il était sérieux, je lui répondis d'un signe de tête.

Sans me laisser en dire plus, il attrapa plusieurs objets dans sa mallette. Je sentis du froid sur mon bouton de plaisir avant de le sentir être pincé. Je regardai attentivement ce qu'il faisait. Il plaça une petite pince de manière à tirer dessus.

Tu ferais bien de fermer tes yeux Bella, me conseilla-t-il en attrapant une aiguille.

Une fois mes yeux fermés, je sentis un picotement, puis une plus grosse douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être transpercée, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Le plus étrange, c'était que cette douleur me fit gémir de plaisir. Suite à ça, avec Carliste, il nous arrivait d'avoir des séances de SM plus ou moins poussées.

**Fin du Flash Back**

A dix-sept ans, je rejoignis un groupe de rock métal que j'avais vu lors d'un concert. Je les ai suivis toute ma jeunesse. Je les aidai dans leurs préparations, avec les fans, rien de bien officiel, mais je me plaisais là bas. Je faisais ce que j'aimais.

Je suis une jeune maman de jumeaux, Alice et Edward, de seulement deux ans. Où est le papa ? Je ne le sais pas… Les protections ne sont pas très sûres même encore aujourd'hui. Une erreur de parcours, mais pour rien au monde on ne me les aurait enlevés. C'est pour eux que j'ai fait une école de commerce, dans le but de trouver un boulot. Je me rappelle encore le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte.

**Flash back**

Après un nouveau malaise, le dixième cette semaine, je me décidai enfin à aller consulter le médecin de la tournée.

- Bonjour docteur, lui dis-je en entrant dans sa pièce.

- Bonjour Bella, me répondit ce dernier. Pourquoi viens-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu es encore tombée ? Me charria-t-il

- Non, non pas cette fois, rigolai-je Carliste était notre médecin depuis deux ans déjà. En fait depuis lundi, j'ai des petits malaises.

- Combien en as-tu eu ? Et à quel moment ? demanda-t-il consciencieusement

- Je dirais une dizaine, et principalement le matin en me levant, ou bien quand je bouge trop vite.

- As-tu mal autre part ? Continua-t-il

- Non pas vraiment j'ai eu des petites crampes au ventre, mais certainement dues à mes règles. Rien d'autre.

- D'accord, allonges toi, me demanda-t-il

Je me dirige donc vers sa table de consultation et m'allonge.

-Déboutonne ton pantalon, s'il te plait Bella.

Pendant deux minutes, il a palpé mon ventre et l'a examiné.

-Je vais prendre ta tension. Relève-moi cette manche s'il te plait.

Après quelques secondes, il a rajouté :

- Ta tension est un peu basse. Tu te surmènes en ce moment ?

- Non pas vraiment. Je suis toujours le groupe, prépare leur prochain concert, réponds aux courriers, rien d'exceptionnel, ni de plus que d'habitude.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu dans la tournée ?

- Ça doit faire onze ans maintenant.

- As-tu des rapports sexuels ? Réguliers ?

- Vous devez bien le savoir docteur, lui répondis-je sensuellement en me rapprochant de lui.

- Bella, ne commence pas si tu veux que je reste sérieux ! Continua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi

- Alors ne posez pas la question cher docteur, dis-je en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Humm Bella, dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille, et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- C'est vous docteur qui n'êtes pas sérieux là, dis-je en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Tu sais quel effet ça me fait de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Maintenant tais toi !

- Si vous le dites docte… commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je parcourais son torse nu de mes mains, tirait légèrement sur le piercing de son téton avant d'en approcher ma bouche. Ça m'avait toujours excité les tétons percés. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai moi-même les deux tétons percés.

Je savais que Carliste n'aimait pas que je joue avec. Ce qu'il faisait après m'excitait toujours plus. Donc je me faisais un plaisir de le chercher.

- Alors ma belle, tu as envie de plus aujourd'hui ? Dit-il d'une voix grave

- Oh oui Carliste, je te veux.

- OK ne bouge pas, dit-il en se retournant vers ses tiroirs.

Il attrapa les bandes qui se trouvaient dans son tiroir avant de les déplier et de m'attacher avec à sa table de consultation.

- C'est ça que tu veux ma belle. Je vais te dominer, te prendre si fort que demain tu ne pourras plus bouger ! me dit-il de ses yeux noirs. Je vais te prendre par là, dit-il en désignant ma chatte et par là, ajouta-il en touchant ma petite entrée. As-tu quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Non maître. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- C'est bien ma petite, tu comprends vite, dit-il en me caressant les tétons.

Il attrapa sa mallette cachée et prit une de ses pinces qu'il accrocha à mon piercing, puis fit de même avec le deuxième. Je sentais déjà mon jus couler entre mes cuisses. Très vite je fus nue sous ses yeux excités et impatients. Il glissa son doigt entre mes plis intimes, et titilla mon piercing. Mon excitation était au maximum. Il glissa un doigt en moi et commença un très lent va et vient. Je voulais le toucher, mais à cause de mon petit jeu, je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements. J'en voulais plus.

- S'il te plait Carlisle, j'en veux plus, le suppliai-je.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? dit-il en rapprochant son membre de mon antre et en jouant à glisser son gland contre mon piercing.

Il enfila un préservatif qu'il avait trouvé et me pénétra sans prévenir. Il débuta alors un long va et vient en poussant toujours plus fort en moi. Ses mains jouaient avec les pinces accrochées à mes piercings.

- C'est bon, soupirai-je, plus fort !

Il buttait à chaque fois au fond de mon ventre et toujours plus fort. Mes parois se resserraient autour de lui. Il écarta mes jambes et poussa encore plus.

- Je vais venir, jouis ma belle! Maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il en appuyant fortement sur mon clitoris.

Ce fut le geste qui me fit crier mon orgasme.

- Ouiiiiiiii, Caliiiisle !

- Bellaaaaa…..me suivit-t-il aussitôt dans les limbes du plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de récupération, il me détacha les poignets et les embrassa doucement, et, dans le silence, nous nous somme rhabillés. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Pour en revenir à ton problème Bella, je vais te faire une prise de sang. Tu dois manquer de fer. Reviens me voir demain pour les résultats.

Sur ces paroles, je rejoignis ma chambre. Le lendemain après midi, Carliste m'avait appris la nouvelle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une carence, mais j'étais enceinte.

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est donc le bac fraichement en poche, que je commençai ma recherche d'emploi, dans toutes les entreprises de la région. Mes enfants étaient à la crèche pour la journée. Ils me manquaient déjà. J'aurai bien aimé rester avec eux, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'aurait aidée à vivre. En fin de journée, je rentrai chez moi avec un emploi de serveuse. Ce n'était pas le mieux que je puisse rêver, mais ça nous aiderait quelques temps. En récupérant mes enfants à la crèche, j'avais eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas devenir assistante maternelle ? D'accord, avec mon look loufoque, ca n'allait pas être facile, mais pour rester avec mes enfants, je pouvais faire quelques efforts.

C'est donc pleine d'entrain que le soir même je surfai sur le net pour voir les conditions nécessaires, les dispositions à prendre, les éventuels cours à prendre ou formations à passer. Être une assistante maternelle c'est _accueillir à son domicile, de manière habitue__lle, moyennant rémunération et de façon non permanente, des enfants confiés par leurs parents, directement ou par l'intermédiaire d'un service d'accueil familial (crèche familiale), afin de les aider à concilier leur vie familiale et leur vie professionnel__le et sociale. _J'aime les enfants, je suis patiente, le seul point qu'il va falloir revoir c'est mon apparence. Je vais devoir mettre en confiance les parents si je veux avoir des enfants autres que les miens à garder.

Les conditions, tout va bien, je suis française, je n'ai jamais fait de prison, pas de délit à mon actif. Il faut que je me rende au conseil général. OK ça c'est possible. Il est conseillé d'avoir un CAP petite enfance donc dès demain j'irai me renseigner pour le passer. Ensuite, faire une demande d'agrément, rencontrer l'assistance sociale… Tout est possible. Dans un peu plus de six mois si tout se passe bien, je pourrais accueillir les premiers enfants. Sur ces recherches, je vais faire un dernier bisou à mes loustics et me coucher.

Sept mois plus tard, toutes les démarches ont pu être faites. J'ai obtenu mon agrément, ma maison est apte à recevoir de nouveaux petits bouts, mes enfants sont heureux que je reste avec eux et sont prêts à recevoir d'autres enfants. J'ai effectué un relooking. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours mes tatouages, mais j'ai enlevé des piercings et je ne m'habille plus en cuir noir.

J'ai eu quelques appels, mais les trois premiers couples que j'ai rencontrés avaient trop de préjugés sur « les gens comme moi » d'après leurs dires. Monsieur Whitlock, un papa célibataire m'a engagée, pour garder sa petite fille Rosalie, une très belle petite fille de neuf mois. Mon look ne l'a pas dérangé, lui-même étant un ex rockeur. C'était un très bel homme, les cheveux mi longs, blonds, un piercing à l'arcade et j'ai même aperçu un tatouage derrière l'oreille. J'ai eu très chaud à chacune de nos rencontres. La dernière fois, ça a d'ailleurs failli déraper. Heureusement que mes enfants sont intervenus, car je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais maitrisé mon désir.

C'est donc ce lundi matin que j'allais recevoir Rosalie et son papa Jasper. J'allais la garder toute la journée, le temps que son papa, architecte, travaille. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en entendant frapper. Jasper était toujours aussi hot, il portait un jean noir qui moulait son petit cul bien fait ainsi qu' une chemise bleue ciel légèrement entre-ouverte.

_-_ Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock, Bonjour belle demoiselle, les saluai-je en me penchant vers le landau, entrez je vous prie.

- Mademoiselle Swan, heureux de vous revoir, dit-il en me serrant la main et en entrant chez moi.

- Vous pouvez la poser là, dis-je en désignant la table de la salle.

- Merci. Il déshabilla sa fille avant de la prendre contre lui pour l'embrasser.

- C'est très dur de s'en séparer, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de devenir assistante maternelle.

- Je vous comprends. Si je n'aimais pas tant mon métier je crois que je serais resté avec elle toute la journée également. Bon mademoiselle Swan je vous remercie. A ce soir, je passerai comme convenu vers 16h pour la récupérer.

- Bonne journée à vous Monsieur Whitlock, lui souhaitai-je en le raccompagnant à la porte, Rosalie dans mes bras. A ce soir.

La journée se passa sans encombres, mes enfants étaient en admiration devant la petite. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un si petit bébé. Quatre heures arriva bien vite, et Jasper se présenta à nouveau.

- Entrez Monsieur.

- Re bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en entrant. Coucou ma princesse, ajouta-t-il en prenant Rosalie contre lui. _Humm moi aussi je voudrais bien qu'il me serre contre lui ! Stop Bella ne pense pas à ça !_

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Lui demandai-je par politesse.

- Oui je vous remercie. Comment s'est passée la votre ? Ma fille a été sage ? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? Questionna-t-il

- Je vous fais un café ? Et on en parle autour ? Lui proposai-je

- Volontiers

Les cafés servi, nous étions autour de la table à parler, quand Rosalie se mit à pleurer.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, ça va être l'heure de son biberon. Merci pour ce café Bella.

- Merci de me confier votre fille. A demain alors, le saluai-je en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Les jours passèrent de la même façon. J'avais désormais un petit garçon en plus à garder, le matin.

Un jour, alors que j'attendais la venue de Jasper, j'aperçus Carlisle devant la vitre, qui parlait à quelqu'un. Une fois devant la fenêtre, je vis que c'était avec Jasper qu'il discutait.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que me voulait-il encore ? Mon nouveau boulot était bien, j'avais un bon salaire, une bonne place, des horaires arrangeants, et le plus important, j'étais avec mes enfants toute la journée. Mais que venait faire Carlisle ici ? Nous deux c'était pourtant fini depuis deux ans maintenant. Pourquoi alors était-il devant ma porte à parler avec cet homme ? Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Se connaissaient-ils ?

Je décidai de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour le savoir, et me dirigeai vers la porte de la maison.

- Bonjour Messieurs, les saluai-je. Ne restez pas devant la porte, entrez !

- Bonjour Bella, répondirent-ils en chœur. Les deux hommes étaient étonnés de voir qu'ils me connaissaient tous les deux.

- Jasper, tu connais Bella ? Demanda Carlisle

- Oui, c'est la nourrice de ma fille. Et toi, comment connais-tu Bella ?

- C'est elle la groupie dont je t'ai parlé, lui répondit-il

- Messieurs je suis là, leur rappelai-je.

- Oui, excuse nous Bella, s'excusa Carlisle en venant m'enlacer.

- Que fais tu ici ? lui demandai-je, et comment connais-tu Jasper ?

- C'est un de mes vieux amis, j'étais sur sa tournée avant de rejoindre celle où tu étais.

- D'accord, mais dites moi, de quoi parliez-vous tous les deux devant ma maison ?

- Humm… De rien de spécial, dit Jasper gêné. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, je récupère Rosalie et j'y vais. Carlisle, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, j'espère te recroiser pendant que tu es dans le coin.

Une fois Jasper parti, je me retrouvai seule avec Carlisle. Mes enfants jouaient dans la salle de jeux.

- Que fais tu ici Carlisle ? Lui demandai-je violemment.

- Je voulais te revoir Bella, tu me manques, dit-il

- Je pensais avoir été claire la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ma vie d'avant. Nous deux, c'est du passé.

- Oui je sais tout ça, mais je suis de passage dans le coin et j'aurais bien voulu une dernière fois, dit-il.

Il était toujours aussi direct et ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Mais est-ce que j'avais envie de recommencer ? Il y avait Jasper maintenant qui m'attirait et avec qui je me rapprochai. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

- Carlisle, je ne peux pas recommencer. Je … _Que dois-je lui dire ?_

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? S'enquit-il.

- Il n'y a personne pour le moment mais je ne veux pas refaire comme dans le passé. J'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant.

- Je comprends Bella mais laisse-moi revenir un soir, s'il te plait. Et si ton fantasme est toujours le même, ca pourrait s'arranger, vint-il chuchoter au creux de mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons partout. Au revoir Bella dit-il en partant. Mon numéro n'a toujours pas changé ajouta-il en me faisant un bisou dans le cou. A bientôt.

Cette nuit là, je dormis très mal, la proposition de Carliste me troublait. J'avais toujours eu envie de réaliser mon fantasme. Me faire prendre par deux hommes en même temps. Il le savait très bien. Pourquoi me proposer ça maintenant ?

Le matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever. Jasper devait m'apporter sa fille plus tôt ce matin. Il arriva un peu en retard et ne resta pas très longtemps. En partant, il m'embrassa tendrement la joue, ce qui m'envoya directement des frissons dans tout le corps. J'avais besoin de sexe. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'envoyai un message à Carlisle en lui disant que je serais disponible le lendemain soir. Après quoi, je contactai mes parents avec qui j'avais renoué le contact lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient être grands parents. Mes enfants ne seraient pas là demain soir. Ma journée se passa plus sereinement que la nuit précédente.

Arrivé le lendemain soir, j'avais revêtu ma plus belle robe, attaché mes cheveux en un chignon souple, et m'étais légèrement maquillée. Carlisle se présenta devant ma porte à 19h accompagné de son copain. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Jasper suivre Carlisle !

Carlisle, encore une fois, avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps et s'accapara ma bouche tout en me poussant à l'intérieur de la maison. Jasper entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Jasper, c'est toi le copain de Carlisle ?

- Oui Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. Je t'ai toujours désirée, et quand Carlisle m'a parlé de ton fantasme, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! Dit-il sensuellement avant de prendre ma bouche à son tour.

J'ai rêvé des millions de fois de sa bouche se posant sur la mienne et voilà qu' enfin ça arrive. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. La langue de Jasper entrait dans ma bouche alors que je sentais les mains de Carlisle sur ma taille. Il embrassait l'arrière de mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon cou puis avec douceur enleva la bretelle de ma robe avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur son épaule.

**- ****Pas de soutien gorge, Bella ?**S'exclama-t-il.  
- Pas de sous vêtements ! Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Carlisle me prit alors la bouche urgemment et se rapprocha de moi pour me faire sentir son désir

- Vois-tu ce que tu me fais, belle tentatrice ?, me souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Jasper profita de ce moment pour abaisser l'autre bretelle de ma robe, pour faire apparaître ma poitrine. Jetant un regard vers ma bouche, il se lécha les lèvres, et les déposa sur mon sein, le léchant, le suçant, le mordant.

Je me détachai de la bouche de Carlisle, à bout de souffle, et sentis le désir couler entre mes jambes. La bouche de Carlisle rejoignit celle de Jasper sur ma poitrine. Je gémis en sentant une main remonter le long de ma cuisse. D'instinct, mes jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus. Ne voulant pas en rester là, je commençai à déboutonner la chemise de Jasper, qui partit rejoindre ma robe à nos pieds. Il était parfait. Comme je le pensais, plusieurs tatouages ornaient son torse. Je le détaillai sans honte, en me léchant les lèvres. Ces dernières allèrent se poser sur sa bouche puis tracèrent une ligne jusqu'à ses tétons que je léchai.

Carliste profita de ce moment pour plonger un doigt en moi.

- Ça va Bella ? Questionna Carlisle en entamant un va et vient dans mon antre.

- Tu aimes ce qu'il te fait ? Chuchota Jasper

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je alors que la langue de Carliste touchait mon bouton de plaisir.

Attisé par mes cris, Jasper me présenta son membre que je pris directement en bouche. Humm il est bien monté. Je m'appliquai à lui faire du bien en alternant les coups de langue, de dents...

Sentant mon orgasme arriver, je repoussai Carlisle :

- Non pas comme ça, et lui tendit un préservatif, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

- Tiens toi bien ma belle je ne vais pas être tendre, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Sans plus attendre, il me pénétra de tout son long. Il me laissa quelques secondes pour m'adapter avant de commencer ses vas et vient.

- Bella, veux tu réaliser ton fantasme, lui demanda Carlisle en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondis-je, sûre de moi en regardant Jasper, son membre toujours en main.

- OK viens par là, dit-il en m'entrainant vers le canapé. Il s'assit dessus afin de me ré empaler sur sa queue tendue.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je la tête dans son cou

Je sentis un liquide froid entre mes fesses et les mains de Jasper s'activer sur ma rondelle. Il me pénétra d'un doigt, me faisant me crisper sur le membre de Carlisle.

- Chut détends toi c'est que pour ton plaisir, lui chuchota ce dernier. Ressens.

Après quelques secondes, Jasper enleva ses doigts et remis du lubrifiant. Je l'entendis enfiler un préservatif avant de se présenter devant ma petite entrée. Carliste stoppa ses mouvements le temps qu'il me pénètre. Il m'embrassa pour me décontracter. Une fois Jasper entré, ses vas et vient reprirent.

- Humm c'est bon… gémis-je, Encore !

Les sensations étaient décuplées, je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi fort. Les pénétrations s'enchainaient, je me sentais complètement remplie, mon orgasme allait être fort.

- Je vais …. Je vais venir ! M'exclamai-je en me resserrant sur leurs membres. L'orgasme qui me terrassa fut incroyable. J'avais des étoiles devant les yeux. Je les sentis vaguement me suivre dans l'orgasme.

- Bellaaaa ! crièrent-ils ensemble.

Il nous fallu quelques minutes pour nous remettre de ce plaisir. Après quoi je leur proposai de manger un bout avant de continuer la nuit.

C'est ainsi que se finit cette soirée. Le lendemain, les deux hommes partirent et Carlisle reprit la route avec le groupe. Jasper resta. Il devint mon amant puis mon mari.

Malgré un écart lors de mon adolescence, qui a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'ai réussi ma vie. Les parents ne sont plus aussi méfiants envers moi. J'ai un mari et trois enfants géniaux. Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.


	13. L'artiste s'amuse avec sa muse

**Marginality Contest**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**L'artiste s'amuse avec sa muse et en abuse !**

_**Point de vue de l'artiste**_

Je marche dans le parc tranquillement afin de me détendre l'esprit espérant que l'inspiration me frappe. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée. Je suis photographe et peintre d'un genre assez décalé pour la société. Ma passion c'est l'art… Mais l'art nu ! L'art où l'on se dévoile complètement pour l'artiste, tout comme pour l'observateur. Pas de retouche, pas d'ultime trait de pinceau qui rendra la toile parfaite.

Mes œuvres font preuve de beaucoup de spontanéité et mes modèles ont tous quelque chose de spécial qui m'inspire, qui me touche, qui me fascine… Chacun de leurs défauts, chacune de mes erreurs rendent l'œuvre parfaite. Car la perfection ne se lit pas sur quelque chose de lisse et de régulier. Comment une chose sans relief, sans caractère, peut-elle émouvoir au plus profond d'un être ? C'est un point de vue que je ne comprendrai jamais. La seule chose que ces images suscitent c'est l'envie d'être quelqu'un que nous ne sommes pas. Elle nous prive de notre liberté et impose des normes. Les gens ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils sont influencés, manipulés, presque lobotomisés ? On nous impose des règles pour nous faire paraître plus civilisés, plus humains. Ça c'est leur point de vue. Le mien est tout à fait différent. Ne dit-on pas que l'homme est un animal ? Et bien toutes ces pensées préconçues ne font que le mettre en cage, l'empêchant d'exprimer sa véritable nature.

Les gens marginaux sont ceux qui se révèlent être eux-mêmes, libres dans leurs pensées. Si les gens faisaient un effort pour briser leur lien envers la société, ils remarqueraient certainement cette emprise qu'elle a sur eux. L'exemple le plus flagrant, de par ma passion, c'est cette idée que les poils sont repoussants ou bien encore sales. Mes modèles féminins ne sont jamais complètement épilés entre les jambes. Plus elles en gardent, mieux elles seront ! Mon but n'est pas de photographier des filles qui se prennent pour des enfants mais des femmes, des vraies ! Autrefois, il suffisait de dessiner un triangle rempli et pointe vers le bas pour symboliser le sexe de la femme. Aujourd'hui quoi ? Des jambes écartées et les lèvres exposées ?

Je ne suis certainement pas né à la bonne époque, ni entouré des bonnes personnes. J'apprécie la solitude. Là encore, les idées données iraient dans le sens « mais il dit ça uniquement parce qu'on le rejette ». Ce qui est totalement faux,_ je_ choisis de les rejeter. Et je ne suis pas plus malheureux qu'un autre pour autant !

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une jeune femme me rentre dedans. Je suis d'abord subjugué par son regard chocolat souligné par son maquillage noir qui le rend d'autant plus intense. Puis je remarque son anneau sur sa lèvre inférieure qui lui donne un peu plus de volume. Mon regard se porte ensuite vers son décolleté. Elle se la joue provocatrice. Son haut est blanc mais transparent où l'on distingue parfaitement son soutien-gorge noir en bandeau. Son pantalon est de cuir et de ce que j'en vois, il la moule parfaitement. Ses spartiates à talons laissent dépasser ses orteils vernis de noir.

**« Plutôt que de me mater tu ferais mieux de t'excuser ! Tu m'es rentré dedans. »**

Je souris à sa remarque et la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Contrairement à son ton, elle semble indifférente à la situation.

**« Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. J'avais la tête ailleurs et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. C'est ma faute. »**

Elle hausse un sourcil comme si elle était intriguée. Ou peut-être surprise que je m'excuse aussi facilement. Je sens que cette jeune femme cherche souvent les ennuis volontairement. La provoc' doit être son truc.

**« Ok. »** Dit-elle sans émotion.

Elle me contourne et continue son chemin sans rien dire. Je la suis du regard. J'admire la façon dont son corps se meut avec grâce, fluidité et sensualité.

Puis je _la_ sens me frapper de plein fouet. L'inspiration me possède. Je cours vers la jeune femme.

**« Mademoiselle ! »**

Elle s'arrête puis regarde par-dessus son épaule. Son regard est curieux et pas du tout neutre comme l'instant d'avant. Je la rattrape et me place devant elle. Mon esprit visualise tout un tas d'images la mettant en scène. Mon choix se confirme. Elle est la clé de mes futurs chefs-d'œuvre. Mon âme le ressent et est attirée par son aura sauvage. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Définitivement sauvage…

**« Je fais des photos et j'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, que tu poses pour moi. »**

De nouveau, elle lève un sourcil. Elle paraît curieuse et suspicieuse à la fois.

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Vraiment. »**

Une. Deux. Trois secondes de pause. Son regard me jauge et se durcit.

**« La tentative pour m'avoir dans ton lit est vraiment pitoyable. Si tu crois que tu es le premier qui se fait passer pour photographe, histoire de créer un rapprochement alors tu seras déçu de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. Va faire mumuse avec ton **_**appareil**_** si ça te chante mais sans moi. »**

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle ne parle pas de l'appareil photo ?

Je lui tends malgré tout ma carte de visite. Elle la prend sans grande joie et y jette un rapide coup d'œil. Sa réaction passe de l'agacement à la stupéfaction. Elle me regarde comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Elle paraît plus douce et en émerveillement.

**« Edward Cullen ? Comme celui de l'exposition de la semaine dernière dans la galerie de l'ancien entrepôt ? » **Demande-t-elle avec incrédibilité.

**« En personne ! »**

**« Oh… » **Finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle passe derechef une main dans ses cheveux et se recompose un masque indifférent.

**« Et bien… Je verrai. Le nu, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »**

**« Tu peux quand même passer à mon loft. »**

Je me penche à son oreille. Nos corps se frôlent. Je la sens se tendre autant que je le suis, pourtant elle ne s'écarte pas. Elle retient sa respiration tandis que je lui murmure :

**« J'ai d'autres projets pour toi que de simples photos de nu. »**

Je sens son souffle me chatouiller lorsqu'elle expire enfin. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules puis sur ma poitrine. Elle se colle contre moi. L'une de ses mains descend sans gêne vers ma ceinture. Je regarde autour de nous, les gens ne semblent pas nous remarquer. Je l'enlace comme si nous formions un couple.

Elle ne connait pas l'atteinte à la pudeur ou autre connerie du genre car elle commence à caresser mon membre par-dessus le tissu de mon pantalon. Sous l'effet d'une pulsion sexuelle, je donne un petit coup de rein vers elle.

Elle se met à rire comme si elle avait gagné quelque chose.

**« Que tu sois Edward Cullen ou non ne change rien au fait que je ne coucherai pas avec toi aussi facilement. »**

**« Mademoiselle, permets-moi de te préciser que mon invitation n'avait absolument rien de sexuel et que c'est ton imagination qui l'a interpréter comme tel. »**

Elle ricane.

**« Mais bien sûr ! Tu oublies un détail qui te trahit mon cher ! »** Dit-elle en caressant derechef mon sexe parfaitement prêt et dur.

Je souris et déplace l'une de mes mains sur son sein. Elle bloque une nouvelle fois sa respiration. Mon pouce dessine quelques cercles autour de son téton que je sens durcir sous mon toucher.

**« Tu viens de faire la démonstration que ceci n'est qu'une simple réaction physique… ma chère. »**

Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi. Je place ma sacoche en bandoulière devant mon pantalon. Ses yeux sont fixés sur mon entrejambe. Elle me regarde ensuite dans les yeux. Elle croise ses bras devant sa poitrine et avale sa salive difficilement.

**« Inutile de nier. Peu importe la force de persuasion que tu y mettras, je sais que tu me désires. Et que tu imagines déjà nos corps nus qui fusionnent. Mon corps dominant le tien… »**

Je la vois respirer rapidement. Un voile rend son regard hagard. Elle secoue légèrement la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

**« C'est faux. »**

Je ne sens aucune conviction dans ce qu'elle me dit. Elle n'y croit pas une seule seconde et moi non plus ! Voilà bien une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Son esprit de contradiction l'oblige à ne pas me donner raison.

**« Alors nos positions sont inversées ? » **Dis-je en toute innocence.

Elle s'emporte.

**« Mais pas du tout ! Je n'imagine rien ! Tu te fais des films ! Et tu es particulièrement arrogant et pervers pour un type que je viens de rencontrer ! »**

Je me mets à rire puis j'avance vers elle de façon prédatrice.

**« Dois-je te rappeler que tu en as profiter la première ? Je considère donc que les arguments que tu as énoncés sont irrecevables étant donné qu'ils proviennent d'une allumeuse. »**

Sa mâchoire se décroche. Elle paraît tout à fait choquée de mes propos. Pourtant, je vois ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet du désir qui monte encore davantage. Si son émotion avait été négative, ses pupilles se seraient contractées. Nos corps s'appellent et l'air est rempli d'une agréable et intense tension.

**« Excuse-toi immédiatement ! » **M'ordonne-t-elle.

**« Seulement si tu me promets de venir poser pour moi. »**

Sa bouche forme un O. Un parfait petit O qui nourrit mes fantasmes les plus fous et mon inspiration.

**« Tu me fais du chantage ? » **S'exclame-t-elle incrédule.Et en même temps, elle semble être totalement sortie de ses gongs.

**« J'appellerais plutôt ça un marché, voire un compromis. »**

Elle souffle et tente de se calmer.

**« Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré. »**

Je sens qu'elle est proche de craquer. Elle va venir. Encore un tout petit effort et j'aurais ma muse dans la poche. Peut-être même l'égérie de toutes mes prochaines collections.

**« Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas choisi le terme d'enculé. Il aurait été regrettable que je doive te prouver mon orientation sexuelle avec des explications. J'aurais pu passer pour un pervers… »**

Désormais, elle fulmine. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'elle tente de ne pas sourire et du coup, elle préfère se concentrer sur une autre émotion telle la colère pour ne pas me le montrer.

**« Prends-moi pour une imbécile. » **Répond-t-elle.

Elle se retourne et marche d'un pas déterminé. Encore une fois, son cul se balance avec grâce, sensualité et de manière tentatrice.

**« Tu sais où j'habite belle inconnue ! » **Crié-je. **« Ma porte te reste ouverte. »**

Elle lève son majeur à mon attention. _Que j'aille me faire foutre, mettre ou encore enculer ?_

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour moi ! »**

Elle me regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me jette un regard noir. Je garde en mémoire cette image. Je tâche de mémoriser toute l'intensité de sa haine dirigée envers moi. Je sors mon appareil et prends quelques clichés même si elle est désormais de dos. Elle dégage toujours cette aura si particulière, si spéciale qui m'a immédiatement séduite… Lorsqu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision, je range mon matériel et me trouve un coin tranquille au pied d'un arbre. Je sors mon calepin à dessin ainsi que quelques crayons.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je laisse mon poignet s'activer sans vraiment que j'ai conscience de ses mouvements. Il se contente de retranscrire ce que mon esprit visualise, sans que ce dernier puisse analyser son travail. Lorsque je dessine c'est comme si mon corps se réorganisait. Le cerveau est le centre qui donne des ordres et le poignet est son simple instrument. Les informations ne peuvent circuler que dans un sens.

Je vérifie de temps à autre que ce que je fais est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Lorsque j'ai fini l'ébauche de mon dessin, je me concentre sur l'environnement et les détails. Je commence par ses habits. Je fais ressortir la brillance de son pantalon moulant de cuir ainsi que celle des lanières de ses talons vertigineusement hauts. Je parviens du premier coup à montrer la transparence de son haut par-dessous lequel on aperçoit son soutien-gorge. Je dessine les quelques bijoux qu'elle portait. Des bracelets d'argent et des lanières de cuir recouvrant une bonne partie de son avant-bras. Je m'attaque ensuite à sa chevelure rebelle, tout comme sa personne. J'ajoute une petite touche de couleur. Après de multiples essais sur une feuille annexe j'obtiens enfin sa teinte, un auburn foncé tirant peut-être davantage sur le rouge que sur le brun. Je me concentre ensuite sur son visage. Dessiner le moindre de ses traits ou les détails pour faire ressortir au mieux son expression ne me pose pas de problème. En revanche, pour trouver la nuance parfaite pour la couleur de sa peau ou le chocolat intense de ses yeux… c'est autre histoire !

Une heure plus tard, j'abandonne. Je me contente de finir l'environnement avec les arbres luxuriants d'un vert vif, l'allée de terre rouge et les bancs en bois et fer forgé… On aurait pu croire qu'une jeune femme habillée de façon rock à la limite du BDSM paraîtrait déplacée dans cet environnement de calme et de paix. Pourtant, cela ne me semble pas bizarre. Elle semble apporter du caractère à ce qui l'entoure, tandis que la nature adoucit la dureté de son expression.

En regardant mon dessin, tout un tas d'émotion me traverse. Mon œuvre est pourtant simple et très épurée. Mais ce qu'elle dégage a tout de complexe. Je suis pleinement satisfait et je sais que c'est grâce à ma muse si l'effet désiré est si bien transmis.

Je range mon matériel dans ma sacoche et me relève. J'ai les jambes en coton et courbaturées. Je regarde ma vieille montre à gousset. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis assis là à laisser libre cours à mon talent et ma sensibilité… Toutes les sensations dues à ma condition humaine me reviennent de plein fouet. Je suis loin de ma transe artistique. Quand je crée, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de corps. L'enveloppe matérielle qui abrite mon esprit est mise en marge de l'instant présent, totalement oubliée. Je ne ressens ni la faim, ni la soif, ni tout autre besoin dans ces moments-là. C'est étrange, même difficile à croire pour certains. Il faut simplement l'avoir vécu pour le comprendre.

Je sors du parc et monte sur ma superbe moto. J'aime la fluidité qu'elle m'apporte dans ma conduite. Elle réagit aux moindres de mes gestes. Une légère modification dans l'orientation du guidon et me voilà dévié de quelques centimètres sur la route. Un effleurement sur l'accélération et elle s'enflamme… Cela m'a valu quelques accidents au début et parfois de méchantes cicatrices, qui finissent toujours par plaire aux femmes lorsque je suis nu…

Je cesse de divaguer et enfile mon casque. Je tourne la clé et fais le vide dans ma tête. Lorsque je conduis ma moto, il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose que de la concentration. J'aime le goût du risque parfois jusqu'à mettre ma vie en danger. J'ai quand même dû m'assagir depuis quelques années. Rester plus d'une minute cliniquement mort et passer plus six mois à l'hôpital avec un fixateur externe jusqu'au rétablissement vos fractures ouvertes et en prime, les côtes cassées, ce n'est pas une expérience que je retenterai avec plaisir… D'où ma prudence aujourd'hui.

Le trajet du parc jusqu'à mon domicile se déroule sans encombre. Lorsque je passe le seuil de ma porte, c'est toujours avec réconfort que j'accueille la lumière et les couleurs de mon loft. Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu l'idée de faire des plans de vitraux. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai enfin pris la résolution de les faire fabriquer et installer au niveau des fenêtres de toit. L'espace est doucement envahi par la lumière colorée et les motifs géométriques. Le reste de la déco est sobre. La cuisine est entièrement en inox, les meubles sont blancs et les tissus utilisés sont pour la plupart noirs. Les murs sont vierges de toute couleur également. Ce sont mes tableaux qui égayent et illuminent le tout. Je ne suis pas peu fier du résultat. Il est à mon image, unique.

Je pose mes affaires et me cuisine un bon petit repas que je déguste seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait… J'ai un couple de chats qui daignent parfois me tenir compagnie. Surtout lorsque je mange. N'est-ce pas étrange ? La femelle est blanche et le mâle est noir. Tous deux sont passés sous le bistouri du vétérinaire mais il aurait été intéressant de voir leur descendance…

Ils montent sur le plan de travail et mettent leurs pattes antérieures sur le comptoir où je prends mon repas. Ils sont attentifs aux moindres de mes mouvements et guettent la seconde d'inattention qui leur permettra de s'emparer du contenu de mon assiette. Mais si je continue à les fixer, ils vont sagement rester immobiles et patients. Les longs moments à parfaire leur éducation ont été durs mais finalement payants !

Je laisse volontairement quelques restes que je jette dans leur gamelle. Je récupère ma sacoche et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre noire. Je reste enfermé près d'une heure dans l'une de mes pièces favorites. J'y développe les clichés pris le matin même de ma belle inconnue. Je ne cesse de les admirer avec une excitation artistique non dissimulée. Et plus je les admire, plus cela devient obsessionnel de faire de la jeune femme ma muse à temps plein…

**oOoOo**

Quelques jours ont passés depuis notre rencontre. Pas un coup de téléphone, pas une visite… Me voilà donc dans le même parc à espérer la voir passer depuis des heures. La luminosité se modifie au fil du temps qui passe…

**« Monsieur, le parc va bientôt fermer. Vous devez vous dirigez vers l'une des sorties. »** M'annonce le gardien.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige comme prévu vers la sortie. Je suis déçu bien que je m'étais plus que préparé à l'idée de ne pas l'apercevoir avant de venir… Je marche jusqu'à mon loft. J'emprunte le monte-charge qui sert d'ascenseur et remarque des gouttes de sang sur les planches de bois. Je sais immédiatement qui je vais trouver devant ma porte. Je fais coulisser les portes et me précipite devant chez moi. Comme prévu, je le trouve assis contre le mur, le nez ensanglanté. Il tente tant bien que mal de stopper ce flux de sang avec son tee-shirt. Malheureusement, je vois son corps complètement meurtri, de même que ses mains.

**« Tu n'es qu'un con Emmett ! Tu avais promis d'arrêter ! »**

**« De toutes manières, c'est fait… Aide-moi plutôt à me relever, man. »**

Je souffle et ouvre la porte. Puis j'essaye de mettre debout cette montagne de chair et de muscles. Je l'installe sur mon canapé et vais chercher de la glace ainsi que des antidouleurs. Je m'installe ensuite à côté de lui. Sans parler, je l'observe se débrouiller et jouer au garçon le plus fort du monde. Je finis par lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment :

**« Ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »**

Il retrouve le sourire. Je crois qu'il a aussi tenté de ricaner mais à la place, une grimace a défiguré son visage.

**« Je les ai tous battus, un à un jusqu'au dernier. Je me suis fait pas mal de fric. »**

**« Et pas mal de blessures aussi… »**

**« Je suis toujours vivant. »**

**« Et moi je n'ai pas de voiture si je dois t'emmener d'urgence à l'hosto cette nuit suite à une hémorragie interne ou à un éclatement de la rate ! »**

**« Y'a toujours la jolie voisine non ? »**

**« Non, Emmett. Plus depuis le jour où elle a cru que JE t'avais mis dans cet état. »**

**« Conduis-moi juste dans la chambre d'amis. Steuplait man ! »**

**« T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Je tiens à le préciser… »**

**« Tu radotes comme un vieux… »**

Et sans plus défendre mon opinion, je conduis mon ami dans l'une des chambres que je possède. Je lui donne celle qui n'est pas à l'étage. Même si c'est tentant, ce serait sadique pour mon meilleur pote. Je l'installe et le déshabille jusqu'à le laisser en caleçon. Je constate toute l'ampleur des dégâts et ce n'est pas joli-joli… Je vais lui chercher une bassine d'eau et un gant et nettoie la sueur et le sang séché sur sa peau. La première fois que je l'ai fait, j'étais vraiment choqué et plus délicat dans mes gestes. Maintenant, beaucoup moins.

Nous avons été dans la même galère autrefois. La seule chose qui nous importait, c'était chercher de l'argent à tout prix pour survivre. Puis j'ai commencé à percer jusqu'à me faire un nom dans le milieu artistique et être reconnu mondialement. Depuis, j'ai les moyens de m'offrir pas mal de choses et c'est aussi un des facteurs qui fait que je me suis assagi. Je pourrais très bien lui prêter de l'argent mais il ne veut rien entendre et perpétue de participer à ces combats illégaux à mains nues.

Emmett finit par s'endormir, totalement exténué. Comme toutes les fois où il revient de ses soirées combats, je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop occupé à vérifier toute les demi-heures s'il est encore en vie…

**oOoOo**

Il est trois heures du matin. Je suis crevé. Et je suis comme un con à danser devant des clips de musique devant la télé. Sans oublier ma meilleure amie : bouteille de scotch ! C'est purement dégueulasse sans glaçon mais je n'avais pas plus fort dans mon bar…

Je fais mon fameux déhanché lorsque quelqu'un tape à la porte. Je pose ma bouteille et pars ouvrir en balançant la tête au rythme de la musique. Quand je bois, j'ai un côté gonzesse qui apparaît…

Je recouvre mon sérieux en la découvrant sur le seuil de ma porte…

**« Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir… » **Sortis-je sans réfléchir.

Elle me sourit.

**« Bien que tu sois un homme parfaitement arrogant et pervers, tu es un artiste que j'aime énormément et une occasion pareille ne se représente pas deux fois dans une vie. Je viens pour ton talent et pas pour ta personne. On est bien clairs ? »**

Je hoche la tête.

**« On ne peut plus clairs. »**

J'ouvre ma porte en grand et la laisse passer. Elle s'arrête à mon niveau et me regarde de bas en haut.

**« Plusieurs remarques me viennent à l'esprit. »** Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

**« Formule-les, je t'en prie… »**

**« Je suis déçue de ne pas te déranger. »**

Je souris.

**« Tu devrais rester sobre parce que je déteste les hommes et artistes qui boivent comme des trous. »**

Je ris.

**« Aucun soucis, mais si je peux t'offrir un verre… »**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Je t'en prie… » **Dit-elle exaspérée.** « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me montrer tes talents autres qu'artistiques… »**

Je m'appuie contre un mur et l'observe en croisant les bras.

**« Étrange comme changement de comportement… Tu me paraissais moins docile la dernière fois. »**

Elle se promène dans l'appartement et observe avec attention les toiles accrochées.

**« Disons que nous nous sommes croisés dans de mauvaises circonstances… Je ne suis pas du matin. En particulier quand je rencontre des types arrogants… »**

**« Je ne suis pas arrogant. »**

**« Je ne suis pas une allumeuse. »**

**« Dixit la fille qui vient me proposer ouvertement d'aller plus loin… »**

Elle me regarde et médite quelques secondes sur mes paroles. Puis elle comprend et se remémore ses paroles.

**« Ouais bah pour ma défense, il est trois heures du mat' passées… Après minuit mon cerveau se met en mode **_**off**_** et il n'y a plus que mon corps qui dicte ce que je dois faire… »**

**« Il t'a donc fallu trois heures pour trouver mon appartement… »**

**« À vrai dire, une heure à retrouver ta carte, une heure à me lamenter et à manger des glaces pour me consoler à l'idée de l'avoir perdue, deux secondes pour avoir le déclic de l'avoir mise dans la coque de mon iPhone, trente minutes à trouver ton appartement et tout le reste à poiroter devant la porte à choisir entre sonner ou frapper… »**

**«** **Dis donc ! Quel programme ! »**

**« Ouais je sais, j'ai une vie palpitante ! »**

Elle fait semblant de lancer ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un geste théâtrale. Le fameux geste « parce que je le vaux bien ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver très attirante et elle a un certain type d'humour qui la rend charmante. Elle continue l'inspection de mon appartement tandis que je la détaille de haut en bas. Elle s'est coiffée d'un chignon fait à la va-vite, une coiffure qui sent le fraichement baisée. Sa tenue est beaucoup plus kinky que la dernière fois : une jupe en cuir et un corset assorti. Les escarpins vernis sont de couleur rouge, un rappel de son élastique, de son rouge à lèvres et de son vernis. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier la petite pochette !

**« C'est quoi ce truc loufoque qui ressemble à un pénis ? »** Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle passe près de la cheminée.

Je la rejoins et observe sa mine perplexe face à l'objet coloré.

**« Je pourrais te dire que c'est ma conception de ce qui est vigoureux, plein de vie et d'avenir mais en toute honnêteté, c'est mon premier essai de verre soufflé… Mon premier et dernier… »**

**« C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup… »** Dit-elle simplement avant de passer à autre chose.

Je la suis discrètement tandis qu'elle marche et observe un peu tout l'appartement. Elle ouvre toute les pièces qu'elle trouve. Je crois qu'elle cherche à m'énerver en fouinant, mais j'aime bien son invasion. Même si elle n'en a pas forcément conscience, elle en découvre un peu plus sur moi à chaque fois.

Elle tombe sur l'une des deux pièces fermées à clé.

**« C'est là où tu caches tes autres muses complètement nues, à ta merci et enchaînées ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Dommage. »** Elle hausse les épaules. **« J'aurais bien aimé. C'est ta **_**pièce rouge de la douleur**_** ? »**

Je ris. On voit immédiatement quel genre de bouquins elle lit…

**« Non plus. Juste la pièce noire de la photographie. »**

**« Mince… C'est beaucoup moins excitant… »**

Et elle repart dans son inspection…

**« Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »** Demandé-je alors qu'elle revient vers la salle principale.

**« Tu ne préfères pas savoir d'abord mon nom ? Même si j'adore être ta belle inconnue… »**

**« À vrai dire, je pensais que si je te posais la question, tu ne me répondrais pas. »**

**« C'est peut-être le cas… Mais il faut demander pour savoir… »**

Elle se penche sur l'espace de travail de la cuisine.

**« T'as déjà baisé la dessus ? » **

Je reste un peu perturbé par sa question.

**« Heu… non… Pourquoi ? »**

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**« Si je te le dis, tu me traiteras d'allumeuse. »**

**« Une allumeuse est une fille qui parle et aguiche sans agir… »**

**« Est-ce une proposition ? »**

Elle avance vers moi de façon prédatrice et joueuse.

**« Tout dépend… Tu comptes me révéler ce que tu avais en tête ? »**

Elle rit et se colle à moi.

**« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Mais tu peux m'appeler Isa, Izzie, Bella ou Bells. Et par pitié, si tu m'appelles Bella, ce que je préfère, ne me fais pas le coup de 'je prends celui-là parce que ça signifie belle en italien' ! »** Elle lève les yeux au ciel. **« C'est ringard comme technique de drague. »**

**« Ok, Bella. »**

Elle sourit.

**« J'ai ouvert ma boîte de dépravation à ma majorité. On a plusieurs entrées qui correspondent à tes tendances différentes. On a le sadomasochisme, l'échangisme, l'exhibitionnisme, les soumis-dominants, la partie secrète VIP, la partie quick sex, la partie homosexuelle… »** Elle me fait un clin d'œil. **« Je pense même élargir encore un peu mon affaire avec une sorte d'hôtel comme en Asie. Des chambres à thème qu'on loue pour une heure. Sinon, j'écris aussi quelques bouquins érotiques, voire carrément de cul… Et j'aide une certaine maison d'édition spécialisée dans l'érotisme pour leurs futures publications… Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie au point d'avoir déjà acheté trois de tes œuvres… »**

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et me regarde dans les yeux.

**« Pas trop choqué j'espère ? »**

Je lis une forme d'inquiétude dans son regard. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, ce n'est pas un air blasé ou indifférent. Elle semble vraiment ressentir quelque chose à l'idée que je puisse être choqué ou partir en courant. Je la rassure rapidement :

**« Non, au contraire, je suis impressionné. Tes parents t'ont-ils aidée ? Ils ne t'ont pas prise pour une folle ou une dépravée ? »**

Elle hausse les épaules et s'écarte de moi, cherchant à cacher son regard. Malgré cela, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir toute la tristesse qu'il contenait.

**« Morts. J'ai hérité de leur petite fortune et j'ai tout balancé dans mon projet un peu fou. Heureusement, ça été vite rentabilisé et je ne calcule même plus les bénéfices. C'est certes, un peu… marginal comme établissement mais les gens ont besoin d'un endroit où se retrouver. Où ils peuvent être eux-mêmes sans se soucier du regard des autres et faire de nouvelles rencontres. J'ai un livre d'or où je reçois énormément de commentaires positifs et où l'on m'apprend qu'ils ont trouvé l'âme sœur. Je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai accompli. Et même si mes parents n'approuveraient pas tout, ils seraient fiers de ce que j'ai entrepris. »**

**« Comment t'es venue l'idée ? »**

Son regard est perdu dans la contemplation de mon écran plat.

**« Pour noyer ma douleur suite à leur mort, je me suis plongée dans le sexe avec un ami. Comme on avait tous les deux des tendances et qu'on ne trouvait pas le partenaire idéal, j'ai eu cette idée. »**

Elle se blottit dans mes bras pour chercher du réconfort. Il est étrange de penser qu'elle puisse souffrir et se montrer aussi vulnérable après ses airs rebelles, joueurs et allumeurs.

**« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »**

Elle sourit. Elle retrouve un peu de légèreté et de malice.

**« Si je te le dis, tu vas faire le calcul et sache qu'une femme ne dévoile jamais son âge ! »**

Je me penche vers son visage.

**« Mais peut-être peut-elle me dévoiler ses charmes… »**

**« Voilà quelque chose de fort intéressant… »** Murmure-t-elle tout en fixant intensément mes lèvres.

Elle écarte les pans de ma chemise déjà entrouverte et la déboutonne entièrement. Elle laisse glisser ses mains sur mes côtes et ma poitrine, s'amusant avec les quelques poils qui la parsèment, puis elle les remonte jusqu'à ma nuque. Je respire avec rapidité, anticipant déjà la suite. À moins qu'elle ne décide de me torturer un peu plus et de me laisser pantelant. Ce qui ne serait absolument pas impossible vu son tempérament joueur et quoi qu'elle en dise, allumeur…

Elle colle son corps contre le mien, une cuisse entre les miennes. Ses seins viennent contre ma poitrine et le cuir de ses vêtements vient frotter contre ma peau. La sensation est particulière mais pas désagréable. Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou et y dépose quelques baisers. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible qu'une femme mais je ressens la douceur de ses lèvres et la froideur de son anneau. Elle me mordille un peu puis me fait un suçon.

**« Tu espères marquer ton territoire et éloigner tes concurrentes ? »**

Elle sourit contre ma peau.

**« Parce que tu vois d'autres femmes ici ? »**

**« Je pourrais en voir demain… »**

Elle me mord plus intensément que précédemment.

**« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux… »** Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle part vers la télévision et change de chaîne, elle met quelque chose de plus rock. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé et enlève son élastique. Je la regarde faire, incapable de parler ou d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Son geste est hautement érotique. Sa chevelure rebelle retombe sur ses épaules frêles et marmoréennes.

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me sourit de façon provocatrice et croise les jambes. Sa jupe remonte et dévoile ses cuisses. J'admire leur perfection et accueille avec plaisir leur appel à la tentation. J'imagine aisément leur douceur sous les caresses de mes mains. L'inspiration me frappe de nouveau. Je sens l'envie irrépressible d'exercer mon talent sur son corps.

**« Déshabille-toi Bella. »** Dis-je d'une voix voilée par la pulsion créative.

Elle semble surprise et presque vexée. Je lui énonce mes plans pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

**« Tu m'as bien dit que tu venais pour mon talent et non pour ma personne, non ? Et bien, je veux faire de toi ma plus belle toile… Là maintenant. »**

Elle fronce les sourcils mais elle n'a plus l'air blessée.

**« Tu veux peindre sur moi ? »** Demande-t-elle pour en avoir la confirmation.

Je hoche la tête.

**« Tu es d'accord ? »**

**« Tu as déjà fait ça ? »**

Je souris.

**« Non, tu seras ma première fois. »**

Elle se détend et me sourit en retour.

**« Dois-je y voir un sens caché ? »**

**« Tu devrais savoir que je dis les choses sans double sens mais qu'encore une fois, c'est ton esprit qui fait le reste. »**

Elle rit et secoue la tête.

**« File donc chercher ton matériel, artiste ! Je vais te montrer mes talents de magicienne ! Lorsque tu réapparaitras, mes vêtements auront disparu ! »**

**« J'ai hâte de voir ce tour ! »**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'éclipse dans mon atelier. Je vérifie qu'Emmett est toujours vivant au passage. Ce dernier dort à point fermé. Lorsque je reviens près de mon inconnue qui ne l'est plus tant que ça, elle est allongée sur le ventre sur mon putain de canapé en cuir ! Je manque de faire tomber ce que j'ai dans les bras. Je me ressaisis et avance vers elle. Elle prend ce regard « je sais que je suis belle et désirable » avec un mélange de provocation et de pudeur. Si seulement j'avais mon appareil sous la main pour immortaliser ce moment !

Je me contente de l'observer et de mémoriser cet instant pour pouvoir le retranscrire plus tard sur une toile. Elle relève ses pieds en l'air et les balance. Mon regard se pose sur ses fesses… Je pense avoir l'air d'un idiot ébahi et émerveillé devant elle. Mais un idiot bien monté ! Son regard se fait gourmand lorsqu'il se pose sur mon entrejambe.

_Du calme poupée ! Tu as voulu le talent et non la personne, rappelle-toi ! Ceci dit, tu risques bien d'avoir un petit extra…_

Je m'approche et m'accroupis près d'elle. J'étale mon matériel sur ma table basse. Je prends ma palette et y verse quelques peintures.

**« Tu vas me faire quoi au juste ? Des sortes de tatouages ? »**

Je me retourne vers elle.

**« La femme est symbole de fécondité et de vie. Mais toi tu es ma tentation personnelle et la sensualité incarnée. Je vais tacher de rendre compte de tout ça sur ton corps. »**

Elle gémit.

**« Hummm… J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! »**

**« Et pour être sûr que tu ne voies rien avant l'heure, je vais te bander les yeux. »**

**« Je préfère le terme de bander dans un autre contexte dans une phrase. »** Dit-elle malicieuse.

Et JE fais des phrases à double sens ?

Je remarque que ses vêtements sont pliés sur le sol. Un foulard noir et opaque sert de ceinture à sa jupe. Elle regarde dans la même direction que moi. Elle souffle et lève les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, sa respiration rapide et son regard brillant indiquent qu'elle est excitée à l'idée d'être privé de son sens visuel. Je tire sur le bout de tissu qui s'avère être de la soie. Je me pose de plus en plus de question sur mon inconnue. Je noue le bandeau improvisé derrière la tête de Bella.

**« Est-ce que tu y vois quelque chose ? »**

**« Malheureusement pour moi, non… »**

**« Bien… Que l'art s'exprime dans ce cas ! »**

**oOoOo**

_**Point de vue de la muse**_

**« Retourne-toi s'il te plaît. Je vais commencer mon œuvre par devant. »**

Je souris. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a des doubles sens dans la plupart de ses phrases. Ou peut-être est-ce une habitude d'en chercher. Les gens ont souvent l'habitude de parler en langage codé dans ma boîte.

Je me retourne et me concentre sur mon ouïe. La musique que diffuse la télé m'empêche d'entendre sa respiration. Je veux savoir si elle se coupe puis s'accélère. Je veux les signes qui me montreraient ce qu'il pense de moi, de mon corps. Je ne cherche pas à dissimuler ce dernier. À quoi bon jouer ma prude ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le montre à un homme. Je ne suis pas complexée et la nudité est quelque chose de naturel pour moi. J'adore me balader nue dans mon appart. Même si ma coloc' toute mignonne s'y trouve avec son petit-ami.

Je souris en pensant à elle. En voilà deux qui ont décidé de rester chastes jusqu'au mariage. Je respecte leur choix, je les trouve même super courageux ! Mais Jasper le petit-ami vieux jeu doit certainement mieux connaître mon corps que celui de sa fiancée « mademoiselle bâton-dans-le-cul » Alice. Je l'aime, c'est comme ma petite sœur. Mais elle est parfois trop coincée pour que je puisse pleinement délirer avec elle. Elle est trop parfaite. Le genre de belle-fille qu'une mère voudrait avoir. Le genre de fille sur qui votre mère vous dit de prendre exemple. C'est la fille posée, concentrée sur ses études, mature, à l'écoute, généreuse et qui n'a jamais de soucis dans son couple ! Plus tard, je suis sûre qu'elle portera des tenues style robe noir d'Audrey Hepburn avec des rangs de perles autour du cou qui va à la messe toute les semaines.

Me balader nue est une des multiples mesures prises du plan « dévergondons Lili ». J'allais oublier les trois tableaux d'Edward « je-prends-tout-mon-temps » accrochés dans sa chambre. Jasper va finir par craquer. Trop de testostérone entraîne des comportements copulatoires… Enfin, normalement… Et c'est ce que j'essaye de provoquer tant bien que mal. Pour le moment, pas d'effet notoire. En public ! Je ne suis pas là à le regarder au réveil… Mon ignorance me laisse une lueur d'espoir pour lui.

J'entends du bruit à côté de moi. Je soupire d'impatience. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la remarque. Après tout, je suis quand même là à songer à la vie sexuelle non-existante de ma coloc !

**« Tous les hommes que j'ai connus étaient plus rapides pour démarrer… »**

**« Et bien tous les hommes que tu as connus ne t'ont jamais fait ce que je compte te faire. »**

J'entends au son de sa voix qu'il sourit. C'est un ton légèrement plus doux et aigu que la voix normale.

**« En attendant, je ne sens toujours rien l'artiste… »**

**« La patience n'est pas ton fort à ce que je vois. »**

**« Tout comme la rapidité n'est pas le tien. »**

Je l'entends rire. Un son grave, viril et terriblement suave. Son effet se répercute directement dans mon centre. Je sens mon corps se réchauffer…

**« D'habitude, je ne touche jamais à mes toiles. Je pourrais la salir ou l'abîmer. Je vais faire une exception pour toi. J'ai besoin de savoir si ma base de travail est de qualité. Je dois m'imprégner de ses contours, des reliefs qui la composent… »**

**« En somme, tu veux me peloter. »**

**« Ressentir. Je veux ressentir mon modèle et je veux qu'elle me ressente également. C'est ainsi qu'on va créer une connexion. »**

**« Je connais un autre moyen de se connecter et de ressentir l'autre. »**

Un doigt se pose sur mes lèvres.

**« Chuuuut… »** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille. **« Ne parle plus et concentre-toi sur ce que j'ai à t'offrir. »**

Je veux lui servir l'une de mes répliques mais il capture ma lèvre de ses dents. Je sens son souffle mentholé me caresser puis disparaître l'instant d'après. Ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe délicatement puis descendent lentement jusqu'à mon cou. Il trace ensuite la courbe de mes épaules et suit mon corps jusqu'à mes mains avec une extrême lenteur. Il laisse derrière lui une trace de chaleur, ma peau s'embrasant à son toucher. J'attends ma température maximum lorsqu'il me fait un baisemain. C'est charmant et rempli d'attention.

Je n'ai pas honte de mon corps, je l'aime assez pour poser nue de temps à autre. Mais entre les mains d'Edward et ses caresses, je l'aime davantage. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais… à travers ses gestes, je me sens comme vénérée. Comme si mon corps était une de ses plus belles créations.

J'inspire profondément quand je sens son contact sur mes côtes. Il dessine le galbe de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches. Puis, il touche mon ventre. Je gémis. Il esquisse des gestes comme s'il voulait lisser ma peau de la même façon que l'on parfait les finitions d'une sculpture. Et ses mains remontent lentement vers mes deux monts féminins. Là encore, il fait comme s'il les façonnait d'une façon douce et érotique.

**« Edward… »** Soupiré-je son prénom.

**« Les sensations Bella… Concentre-toi dessus… »**

Il continue ce qu'il a commencé et ses mains se perdent sur le bas de mon corps. Elles accordent davantage de temps et de douceur à des endroits sensibles comme l'intérieur de mes cuisses l'arrière de mes genoux ou mes chevilles…

Les sensations qui me traversent sont étonnantes et particulières. Confuses également. Ce qui me chatouille en temps normal m'excite en ce moment-même.

La frustration s'emporte lorsqu'Edward me délaisse. Il éteint la télévision et allume son poste de radio. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Une musique profonde, intense et uniquement instrumentale emplit l'air. Ce n'est pas ce que j'écoute mais cela colle parfaitement avec la situation.

L'instant d'après je n'y prête même plus attention. Les poils d'une douceur infinie me frôlent. Les caresses d'Edward n'ont rendu ma peau que plus sensible pour les caresses de son pinceau. Il suit le même parcours que les mains de mon artiste ont fait un peu plus tôt. Sauf qu'il semble avoir repéré mes zones érogènes.

Il commence par attiser le feu de manière douce sur la peau très fine derrière mon oreille. Je tourne la tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès mais monsieur estime que j'en ai déjà eu assez et passe à ma nuque. Encore une fois, il caresse la zone près de la jugulaire. Je sens tous mes poils et même mes cheveux s'hérisser sous l'effet de l'excitation et du bien-être. Je soupire de bonheur et à la fois de frustration. Tout devient confus. Je ne sais pas si je veux avoir plus ou qu'il continue de la sorte à stimuler certaines parties sensibles.

Le pinceau trace une ligne jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il forme d'abord un huit pour le contour de mes seins. J'expire tout l'air de mes poumons dans un nouveau soupire qui se rapproche plus de l'extase cette fois-ci. Est-il possible de jouir par un simple effleurement ? Peut-être pas… mais c'est très fort malgré tout. Différent de ce que j'ai connu. Différent des caresses d'une main. Mais fort…

Je respire difficilement lorsqu'Edward se met à sucer mes tétons en érection. En fait, je comprends surtout son stratagème et je ne sais pas si cela m'excite davantage que le geste en lui-même. Il irrigue la zone en sang pour la rendre davantage sensible. Je place ma main dans sa chevelure en gémissant, l'incitant à ne pas s'arrêter. Leur texture est douce, presque comparable à celle du bandeau de soie qui me prive de l'usage de mes yeux.

Edward fait tourner sa langue autour de mes pointes tour à tour puis souffle dessus. Je cambre le dos en haletant. Son pinceau refait ensuite surface finissant son travail et manquant de m'achever définitivement.

**« Edward… »**

**« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? »** Me demande-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je sais qu'il sait que j'aime ce qu'il me prodigue. Il veut seulement me l'entendre dire. Ça et aussi mes supplications pathétiques pour qu'il me fasse sienne. J'aurais volontiers cherché à jouer si mes hormones et mon corps ne me dictaient pas de le faire mien.

**« J'attends de voir la suite. Ceci n'est que l'entraînement n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me contente pas uniquement de soupirer et gémir lorsque je prends mon pied. Tu pourrais m'entendre crier à des kilomètres ! »**

Il me mord le lobe d'oreille.

**« Tu risques de me vexer si tu continues comme ça… Vilaine fille ! »**

Son pinceau s'abat sur l'un de mes tétons. Un cri m'échappe. De surprise comme de plaisir.

**« Je crois avoir eu la démonstration que tu aimais ceci. Je comprends mieux ce que tu disais par **_**on avait tous les deux des tendances**_** et pourquoi tu étais déçue que je n'enchaîne pas mes muses… »**

Je souris puis crie derechef lorsque son pinceau me frappe une nouvelle fois qu'un coup sec. Ce coup-ci est plus dur que le précédent. La limite entre le plaisir et la douleur vient d'être franchi pourtant cela ne me fait ni peur, ni vraiment mal. C'est supportable et excitant. J'aime repousser toujours plus loin cette limite délicate.

Les poils doux viennent apaiser les picotements de mon téton. Edward inflige à son jumeau le même sort sans jamais aller au-delà de la force qu'il a mis précédemment.

**« Je pense que tu en as eu assez… Nous allons passer à des choses plus sérieuses. »** Déclare-t-il.

La douceur reprend sa place dans nos préliminaires. Je ne sais pas si Edward a encore l'intention de faire du body-painting tout en m'excitant ou si tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène… Les poils du pinceau suivent la ligne de ma poitrine jusqu'au nombril, ils tracent de petits cercles puis migrent enfin là où j'ai envie d'attentions depuis plusieurs jours et plus particulièrement depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

J'entends de l'agitation à côté de moi avec des vêtements qui se froissent puis c'est le cuir du canapé sur lequel je suis allongée qui couine. Je sens le canapé s'affaissait sous le poids de son corps avant de sentir ses mains s'immiscer dans l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je les écarte comme un automatisme.

Son pouce vient se poser son clitoris gonflé. Je me cambre sous la puissance de mon plaisir et il ne fait que croître lorsqu'Edward se met à le stimuler par de petits cercles. Je gémis encore et encore. Je crie lorsqu'il me pénètre de deux doigts.

**« Edward ! » **Crié-je.

Il continue ses va-et-vient et la stimulation clitoridienne. C'est tellement fort ! À la limite du supportable… Comme si je voulais lui dire de s'arrêter et de continuer en même temps.

Je perds peu à peu l'ouïe, trop absorbée par la volupté qui accapare toute mon attention. Je ne suis même plus consciente des propres bruits que je produis. Cette boule familière grossit de plus en plus dans mon ventre à la manière d'un ballon de baudruche. Chaque caresse prodiguée par Edward est un souffle de plus qui le rapproche de l'explosion.

**« Ça ne va pas du tout… »** Dit-il en arrêtant tout. **« Comment veux-tu que de la peinture tienne ? Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça. Et je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour y parvenir… »**

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. J'adoooore ce qu'il me promet ! Et je suis loin d'être déçue dès le début ! Il me donne un coup de pinceau sur le clitoris. Je crie. Cela fait mal mais j'ai besoin de ce brin de douleur pour accéder à un plaisir bien plus grand. Sa langue vient laper mon nectar abondant et ne fait que me rendre plus sensible et désireuse. Ses doigts s'occupent également de mon sort.

Je me sens complètement cotonneuse et mon corps est à la fois une montagne de muscles tendus. Détendue par la volupté et raidie par l'orgasme qui se rapproche. Edward tente de me maintenir immobile. Un coup de langue bien placé me fait arquer le dos.

**« Edward ! »** Crié-je une nouvelle fois.

J'essaye de le prévenir que je vais bientôt venir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui annoncer une autre de mes particularités mais franchement, je m'en contrefiche complètement en ce moment ! Le ballon de baudruche n'a plus que de fines parois. La pression est trop grande, l'équilibre peut se rompre à tout moment, au moindre effleurement, menaçant de le faire exploser. Et cela se produit lorsqu'Edward use de nouveau son pinceau sur mon clitoris.

La boule dans mon ventre explose et l'orgasme se déferle en moi et hors de moi. Cela se matérialise par le prénom de mon artiste je crie et une vague de liquide que j'expulse sur ses doigts et entre mes cuisses. Je vois des étoiles défiler derrière mon bandeau et mon corps s'embrasait. La chaleur se diffuse entièrement de celui-ci depuis la source de mon ventre.

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits rapidement. Je veux voir sa tête. Mais mon corps refuse de se remettre de ce paroxysme de la volupté. C'est toujours plus violent chez les femmes fontaines j'ai l'impression…

Je prends le temps qu'il me faut pour me calmer, en particulier pour reprendre mon souffle. Edward ne semble fâché que je lui ai détruit une partie de son canapé avec ma… particularité. Il se couche à côté de moi. Il me caresse le visage et parfois descend vers mes seins ou mes cuisses. Il frictionne son érection contre moi puis m'embrasse dans le cou.

**« J'en n'avais encore jamais rencontrée… Cela m'inspire énormément pour la suite. » **Murmure-t-il contre ma peau.

**« Artistiquement parlant ? »** Demandé-je innocemment.

Il défait le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je cligne légèrement des yeux puis nous regardons intensément. Son regard pétille de perversité… J'aime quand les hommes me regardent ainsi. Cela promet tout un tas de choses que je risque bien d'adorer…

**« Pas uniquement. »** Répond-t-il simplement.

Il laisse planer le mystère. Je ne lui demande pas de m'expliquer le fond de sa pensée, je préfère largement garder la surprise et le vivre ! Mais j'aime encore davantage prendre les commandes…

Je percute seulement maintenant qu'il est totalement nu devant moi. Je prends un peu de recul et l'observe sans gêne. Je gémis à la vue de son corps. Il est… divin. Oh ! Et très bien pourvu par la nature !

Je me place à califourchon sur lui. Je place ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les lui attache avec mon bandeau. Je frotte ma poitrine sur son visage puis me redresse. C'est une autre partie de mon corps avec tout autant de sensibilité qui se frictionne contre son membre fièrement érigé vers le plafond… Il ferme les yeux et donne quelques coups de reins.

Je me penche, mes seins frottant contre sa queue puis je remonte. Je remarque pour la première fois que des cicatrices ornent son ventre et son torse. J'en lèche quelques-unes et remonte encore jusqu'à atteindre ses pectoraux. Ma bouche se pose sur l'un de ses tétons. Note personnelle : l'inciter à se les faire percer pour lui ajouter encore plus de charme… Je lui fais un suçon et le caresse de ma langue. Il grogne et donne une nouvelle fois un coup de rein. Je ris sous cape de l'effet que je lui fais.

**« J'ai aussi quelque chose à te proposer mon cher artiste… Nous pouvons finir de ruiner complètement ton si beau canapé… Je te ferais vivre des sensations toutes aussi uniques que celles que tu m'as fait vivre. Être une femme fontaine a certains avantages. En particulier lorsque celle-ci jouit alors que l'homme est toujours prisonnier entre ses cuisses. »**

Je lui fais un petit haussement de sourcils suggestifs. Il sourit à cette idée. Visiblement, il ne tient pas énormément à ses meubles…

**« Tu es sûre ? Parce que je trouve qu'il serait préférable d'assortir le tapis au canapé… Et il serait dommage que tu me prives de ces charmants outils de travail… »** Dit-il en désignant ses mains.

Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Nous nous livrons une bataille sans merci, nos langues dansant ensemble avec fougue. La tension entre nous est électrique et notre jeu du chat et de la souris est plus que jamais présent. Nous cherchons tous deux à avoir le contrôle de la situation. De plus, il m'excite intentionnellement en se frottant toute sa longueur contre mon paquet de nerfs, cherchant à me distraire pour prendre le dessus.

Je mets fin à notre baiser, nous nous retrouvons à bout de souffle mais je gagne cette bataille. J'ai le contrôle. Je plonge dans son regard. Il y a de la confiance et de la malice. Quelque chose cloche…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, je me retrouve sur le tapis, Edward au-dessus de moi. Il m'écarte les jambes avec une de ses mains. Libres.

**« Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ça ? »** M'exclamé-je.

Plan machiavélique pour reprendre le dessus : enclenché !

**« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Me libérer ou te faire tomber sans te faire mal ? »**

Il me nargue avec un putain de sourire Colgate et innocent ! Je lui sers mon sourire charmé.

**« Les deux ! »**

**« Je suis doué, voilà tout… »** Dit-il fièrement.

**« C'est tout ? »**

Je fais une mine attristée. Je veux qu'il parle plus longtemps. La déconcentration est la clé de la réussite !

Il se penche à mon oreille.

**« J'ai très bien vu ton petit manège. Tu es trop gentille et émotive pour être honnête. »**

**« Je le suis toujours après l'orgasme. Ça décoince les muscles de mon visage d'où les expressions qui font ressortir mon côté sensible. Et gentille parce que tu as bien travaillé… »** Murmuré-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je caresse sa poitrine. Il ferme un instant les yeux et ses muscles se relâchent, j'en profite pour le pousser. Je me mets à quatre pattes et tente de remonter sur le canapé. Edward m'attrape avant que j'aie terminé. Mes coudes sont posés sur la partie où j'ai éjaculé, mes hanches sont prisonnières de ses mains et tout mon corps se retrouve immobilisé. Son sexe vient caresser mon entrée tandis que sa bouche embrasse mon épaule. Je soupire intérieurement.

Je suis prête à renoncer au contrôle que je désire tant avoir d'habitude si c'est pour une levrette…

**« Il semblerait bien que ce soit la fin de la partie… Et que c'est le tapis qui va prendre cher. »**

**« Plus cher que moi ? »** Demandé-je à tout hasard.

Il rit.

**« Ça, jamais ! »**

Et si vous voulez la suite de nos ébats, vous pouvez toujours aller vous brosser ! J'ai un tas de particularités mais l'exhibitionnisme n'en fait pas partie ! Cela restera donc une affaire privée entre l'artiste et sa muse… Ou le thème d'un de mes futurs ouvrages qui sait ? Parce qu'après tout, de nous deux, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois celle qui inspire vraiment le plus l'autre…

Mais entre coquines, je peux vous le dire : ça ne s'est pas arrêté là…


	14. Votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au lundi 09/07/2012 à 10h !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

** h. t. t. p : / / www . damn-addict-lemon . C . O . M / t3867-ouverture-des-votes**

(enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 04 juin !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de participer au "Bienvenue chez les nudistes contest" jusqu'au 05 aout 2012.**

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	15. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

" **Marginality Contest** " :

Le soleil au rendez-vous : Anayata

To start everything over : Pink Monkeys animal

Fiesta Gothique : Tilunarou

Apple of desire : MissClaire29

Professeur Swany : Cchope

Pression Sociale : Jul_l_amazone

Passe ton bac d'abord : Sosweetysocrazy & Psychogirl25

new moon in vegas : Sosweetysocrazy

mémoires d'un geek : Psychogirl25

Les soeurs loufoques : Tilunarou

Changement de vie : Lilie76

L'artiste s'amuse avec sa muse et en abuse ! : Dead Apple

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°12 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**« Fiesta Gothique »** de Tilunarou avec 14% des voix.

La seconde place ex-aequo revient à :

**« Professeur Swany »** de Cchope avec 15% des voix.

Et la PREMIERE PLACE est attribuée à :

**« L'artiste s'amuse avec sa muse et en abuse ! »** de Dead Apple avec 19% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au **«Bienvenue chez les nudistes Contest»** vous avez jusqu'au 05/08/2012 pour envoyer vos écrits!

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer :D

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
